Ash Hypno Harem
by YaBoySteven
Summary: After the Kalos League, Ash was given a kiss from Serena that changed his world forever. 10 years after that, Ash has become a man with much repressed sexual tension. After receiving a mysterious artifact, Ash goes around the Pokemon World, bringing many females into his harem. Involves hypnosis and mind control. Many lemons to come. Please review & tell me what I should add next.
1. A Stone of Beauty

Ash's Hypno Harem

It has been 10 years since the Kalos League ended, and Ash has travelled the Pokemon World ten times over at this point. He studied the ways of using aura, and he became a Pokemon Master, but one thing still alluded him: the concept of mating and love. Ever since Serena kissed him at the airport in Kalos before her departure, he attained new feelings he thought he'd never have, a total lust for her. At the time, he did not know how to cope with these feelings, but now, after ten years of sexual repression, Ash finally got his chance to sate this feeling in him. After his most recent victory at the Kanto Region's league, a party was held in his name at Oak's ranch in Pallet Town, and everyone he grew close to was invited. "WOOOO! Let's party!", shouted a hearty voice. At the front gate of the ranch, Ash saw May, his longtime friend he met in Hoenn rearing for some party fun, her shouting standing out from the other crowd of people who accompanied her. "Welcome to the party everyone", Ash said happily, " Even though you may be a bit late, I hope you have as much fun as I will". Ash slightly blushed at the girls who were in the crowd. While he found May's skin tight outfit especially alluring and seductive, the other girls accompanying her were far from ugly as well.

"Dawn, maybe you could possibly bring my purse in with you?" asked a familiar red-headed female, "I just saw Psyduck run off again, and I don't want him getting lost.". "No need to worry Misty", replied a blue haired Girl. "Dawn, Misty, I'm so glad you two could make it to my party. I wouldn't have it without you.". "Hey, what about me?!", asked May, pressing her body up against Ash's, her thighs running along his. Ash blushed wildly at her actions, knowing that from what he heard from her in recent years, she'd become quite a loose woman. She loved being flirty with pretty much everyone, but especially when Ash was in her presence. "Well, I obvious included you as well May", Ash said in response, thinking quick on his feet. "Why don't you guys enjoy the party? I'm sure Psyduck will find his way back". "Alright then", Misty sighed, as she and the other two girls walked through the gate and into the ranch. As the group was walking away, Ash stared at the group from behind. The clothing May and Dawn were wearing was especially scantily, and he could see their perfectly toned and supple asses peeking through, as if almost begging him to grope them. Dawn always wore a super small skirt, but today, it was almost showing off her entire ass. Ash bit his lip, desperately trying to contain his lust. The experience he had with Serena left him with many desires, and all these beautiful women around him all the time made him want to pursue and satisfy those needs with every one of those women.

After walking back into the Lab at the top of the hill, Ash opened its old doors, only to be greeted by a whole crowd of people instantly. "I'd like to give a toast", a familiar person said over a Microphone. "To Ash, the newest Kanto region champion, a Battle Frontier Brain, the world's best Pokemon Master, and my handsome boyfriend." Serena said this, just as the room began to applaud. Ash smiled as the sight of Serena, who was wearing a beautiful red dress that complemented her beautiful hourglass figure. She really did keep her promise to Ash. Back at the airport, she promised him she'd be a far more attractive woman, and she was right. Her beautiful C cup breast's cleavage could just be seen at the seem of the dress she worn, and even though it couldn't be seen, her supple and perfect ass was hiding just beneath the dress. Ash and Serena got together two year before this party, and have been dating ever since. While Ash desperately wanted to satisfy his needs of pleasure, he didn't want to do so if it meant making Serena feel like a piece of meat to him. They both loved each other, and each one of them knew that, and Ash didn't want to break any of the trust that resides between the two.

As she got off the podium, Ash approached her and entered an embrace, feeling her breasts push up against him, blushing as it happened. "Hey beautiful, its been a while" Ash finally spoke up. "It's been only 5 minutes, silly" Serena giggled as the two then broke off their hug. "I do hope you're enjoying the party" she then continued "I was hoping all my planning was to perfection". Ash smiled and then answered, "no, the party's perfect, beautiful.". He blushed at the thought of Serena planning everything. She was so loyal to Ash. She loved him with all her being, and would never falter in that love. She was, in his eyes, the perfect woman. "Hey, I'm gonna go chat with some of the other party guests, I'll get back to you in a moment." he then said, as he ventured off into the crowd of people, looking back at Serena's gentle smile as he left. As he pursued the main lobby of the lab, he saw a couple of beautiful blondes striking up a conversation between each other. As Ash got a better look, he saw the duo was that of Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia and Shalor Gym Leader Korrina. "Hey you two." Ash declared "Can I just say that I'm so glad that you two were able to make it to the party?". "Oh, hello there Ash," Cynthia said as she looked over to Ash, turning to reveal that her long, dark coat she always wore had its zipper undone to reveal some of her D cup cleavage. "Getting a plane here was easy." Korrina added in.

As she turned to meet Ash's eyes with her own, Ash was initially distracted by her deep blue dress she wore for the occasion. Between her and Cynthia's beautiful bodies, it made it difficult for Ash to maintain composure. "Well, I'm glad you two are getting acquainted." Ash replied, struggling to keep his eyes on their own, rather than their bodies. "Well, if you two are having fun, then I am too. I hope you enjoy the rest of the party" Ash said after finally breaking partial eye contact on their bodies, leaving the two to their own devices. Ash was getting flustered, walking through the room with tons of beautiful women was making him uneasy. He desperately repressed these feelings, hoping not to make an embarrassment of himself at his own party. Whilst Ash was in mid thought on the whole matter, he bumped into someone on accident. "Oh, I'm sorry, my apologies." Ash stammered as the person turned towards him. It was Riley, a fellow Aura Guardian who brought Ash under his wing for training to master Aura. "Oh, its no problem Ash." Riley said. "In fact, I wanted to give something to you." saying this as he reached into his pocket. Ash was confused as to what his old time friend meant by this, only to be handed a small box with a sealed note attached to it. "You often forget how I as a fellow aura user can sense your emotions." Riley muttered into Ash's ear. "But don't worry, this little trinket should help you with the problems you are having. Consider it a gift, but under no circumstance, do NOT lose it." He continued with a clear sense of seriousness yet helpfulness in his voice.

As Ash began to open the box, Riley stopped him from doing so, shaking his head. "Not here," Riley added. "Read the note when you're alone. It contains instructions on the object held inside. Do not open the box until you've read that note." Riley continued. Ash nodded his head in approval, then let Riley off to do his own things. As Ash was walking away, he felt the presence of two people, one calling out to him, and one putting a gingerly hand on his shoulder. "Hey honey, where are you going?" Serena asked. "Yeah, what's up?" May asked him from a few feet behind. "This is your party, why not relish it?" May continued. "I got this gift from an old friend." Ash said "I wanted to see what's inside.". "Well, if you want to open it, why not here?" May then further questioned. "My friend said to open it alone." Ash added in. "Oh the hell with that, why not show us at least? We are you're closest friends, right?" May said, determined to see what item Ash possessed. "Alright then, but just you two." Ash said, finally caving in. He then led them to the back porch of the Lab, with the stars in the night sky illuminating the area.

Ash then took the two back to a secluded area, where no prying eyes could view them. With hesitation, Ash open the case, initially disregarding the note it came with. From inside the box shined a stone of rainbow colors. It's light meeting Ash's face as he looked upon it with unending curiosity. "What is this thing? A mega stone?" Ash wondered, keeping Serena's and May's direct sight obscured by the box. "Well, come on man, let's see it." May said hastily. As Ash took the stone into his hands and showed it at the pair of girls with him, something happened. As the light grew brighter, Serena's and May's eyes became transfixed on the beautiful gem. Ash wondered what was happening, and After a moment, they spoke up in unison. "So pretty." Serena and May said with a half monotone voice. "Must look at the beautiful stone." they continued. After a brief moment, the light coming from the stone ceased and grew dimmer, and as it did, both Serena and May stood perfectly in place, as still as a board. "Hey guys?" Ash asked with concerned "Are you all right?". But neither of the two immediately responded.

"What's going on?!" Ash said, beginning to have panic in his voice, worrying over the idea he'd done something horrible. Ash hastily took the note from the box and read it, a sense of guilt consuming him because he neglected to read the instructions as Riley stated he should. Upon the note, a series of sentences were written out. "What you have here is a mind stone.", the note read. "With this ancient Aura Guardian artifact, one with a strong Aura is able to use their powers in the stone to influence the hearts and minds of other individuals as the user sees fit.". "With this stone, a man can subdue an army of people, sedate even the most enraged Pokemon, or even change someone's entire personality completely. All it does is obey your heart's deepest desires, and ensures they come to pass." As Ash was reading this, his expression slowly turned from panic to curiosity, and then to excitement. He had come to realize that his lust for beautiful women put his two friends in a trance. Ash then continued to read. "After one has put the subject(s) in a hypnotic trace, the user can then issue commands to the intended target(s) so that they be carried out subconsciously.".

As Ash finished reading the note, a smiled a devilish and sly smile, realizing what kind of power he possessed. "All right you two, listen up." Ash commanded. "You two will be my little sex slaves. You are but toys for me to play with, use and command as however I see fit. You will devote your lives to me and will stop at nothing to keep me satisfied, even if it means having sexual experiences with other women. You will call me master, and while we're in public, you shall act as you normally do. However, when we're alone, you will be as slutty, obedient, and as seductive as you can be. Do I make myself clear?" Ash finished, hoping that the commands he issued would take root. Both of the females nodded in response, still locked in their hypnotic state, with their eyes glazed over showing off the same rainbow light that came from the stone. "Upon my signal, you two will regain consciousness and will fully accept your new lives. Are you ready?" Ash then asked, noting the two's subsequent nod at his latest statement. "Well, here it goes." Ash said in hesitation, wondering if his little trick would even work. Ash snapped his fingers and immediately after, May and Serena's bodies once again sprung to life, their eyes returning to normal.

"So, how do you two feel?" Ash asked. "Never better, Master." Serena said with a sly and sexual tone. "I feel so alive. Thank you my Master!" May added on. "So what can your humble and obedient sluts do for you?" the two said in unison and bliss. Ash then realized the trick had worked: the two were under his complete dominion. He knew that Serena was completely loyal to him, but her newfound role as his slave made him feel pleasure. He knew Serena was loyal and loved him, but now? She not only loved him, but she now worshiped him, wanting to please him in every way Ash could imagine.

"First off, let's go back to the party." Ash said with a sly voice. "Then when the party is over, you two and I can get_ acquainted_ with each other.". The two girls giggled in response, the thought of sexually pleasing their master rushing through their minds. As the trio returned to the party with both of the females assuming their original roles so nobody questioned it, Ash then took a peak at the stone he'd placed back into the box, then looked to the crowd of party members, watching the women of the crowd and imagining what it would be like to have them under his power as well. As Ash closed the box, he smiled a mischievous smile, the returned the the party, excited about the event that would soon come after.


	2. The Claiming of Serena and May

As Ash came back to the party, he began to eyeball every single attractive female in the room, just imagining in his mind what it would feel like to have dominion over them. Misty, Dawn, Cynthia, Korrina, Anabel, Alexa and so many more. He bit his lip in excitement and anticipation, but his sexual fantasy was broken by another person talking on the mic. "Thank you for coming to our event everyone!" cheered an elderly voice belonging to that of none other than Professor Oak himself. "We very much appreciate all of you coming, but I'm afraid we must call it a night. Drive home safely, and good night to all of you!". As people left the building, thanking Ash and Oak for hosting the party, two figures remained: Serena and May. "Well then Ash, shall we be getting home ourselves?" Serena asked. "Yeah, I was hoping we'd drop by your mansion and have some _fun_." May continued. Ash thought to himself many times why be bothered to pay for his own mansion in Pallet Town. He had his own old house with his mother living there, but yet he decided to build it anyways. After all the prize money Ash made from his league battles, he had more than enough money to set him for life, so he built a mansion on a idyllic hill facing a beautiful lake. He didn't much care for such a big house all to himself, but what with his newfound powers to captivate women to his will, he realized his mansion would get a lot more crowded nowadays. "Sure thing girls, let's go." Ash finally said, as he led the two girls out, with one hand groping each girl's perfect ass as the traveled.

"Psyduck! Psyduck, where are you?" Misty cried out. After the party ended, Psyduck never returned and Misty was getting worried. "No need to worry Misty, I'm sure he'll turn up." Dawn added with the classic enthusiasm she was know for. Almost if on queue, Psyduck emerged from the bushes by the gates of the lab. "Oh Psyduck, please don't wander off like that again!" Misty said, berating the Duck Pokemon with a concerned tone. Just as she picked Psyduck up and put him in her bag, Misty turned to see none other than Ash traveling with both May and Serena. Even though it was dark out, Misty saw enough to begin to feel pangs of jealousy. "Hey, what's that guy think he's doing with those two?!" Misty said with a pout. "Hey, let's not jump to conclusions here, Misty." said Dawn as she held Misty back to prevent a confrontation. "I wanna know what those three are up to." Misty said with resolve, as she broke off from Dawn's hold, proceeding to stalk the trio to their destination. Meanwhile, as Ash and his company travelled together, May finally spoke up. " I never imagined I'd be having a threesome for my first time." she said. "But when someone as handsome and commanding as you is fucking me, I really don't care." She continued, pressing her head into Ash's chest, feeling his toned muscles beneath his outfit. " You know Ash?" Serena added. " When you became my master, I've been given even a clearly meaning behind my existence. I've always wanted to please you however I can, but now that your beautiful stone has opened my eyes, I can finally see how I can fully make myself your living tool.".

Ash looked into her eyes, and all he saw was love, lust and more importantly; submission. He knew with a tool as powerful as that stone in his possession, he could sate his sexual tendencies that had been repressed for so long without consequence. "You two say you love me right now, but when we get home, and when I'm done with you two, you'll know what true love is." he added. As the trio finally made it to the front steps of Ash's mansion, Ash reached for his pocket and unlocked the door. Wanting to hastily pleasure himself and his newfound fuck toys, he rushed the two inside, neglecting to lock the door. As the trio made their way up to the master bedroom, the two girls got giddy with excitement, wondering which of the two will be taken by their master first. "Well Master, which one of us will you claim first?" May chimed in, unbuttoning her skin tight shirt, flourishing his nice D cup breasts in his face. "Well, let's see about that." Ash saying remarked as he looked to Serena. He reached for her, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. As the two locked lips, Serena instantly moaned into Ash's mouth, instantly getting pleasure from the fact he choose to take her. As Ash's and Serena's tongues were swirling around each other, he reached behind her back to untie her dress.

As the dress was let loose, Ash was further aroused by Serena's half naked body, her black panties and bra complementing her body features. "Why don't we get these out of the way?" Ash said, as he signaled for Serena to undress fully. "As you command, my sexy Master." Serena said with glee, removing the rest of her clothing upon her Master's command. "Get on the bed and bend over, my fuck toy." Ash ordered, and Serena instantly obeyed. "Please take me now Master. Ever since we've met, I've wanted this, please… Master, use my body however you like!" Serena moaned as she got into position. "With pleasure…" Ash said wistfully, as he looked at her beautiful ass. He began to undress himself, showing off his now erect 8-in member, with Serena looking on in excitement. He positioned himself behind her, ready to sheathe himself in her already dripping wet snatch, but just before that, her looked to May, who was standing in the corner, pouting over her slave sister being taken before her. "May." Ash spoke up, getting his slave's attention instantly. "I command you to undress and pleasure yourself at the sight of me claiming your slave sister. Do not cum until I command you to.". "With pleasure, my Master." May said with excitement, as she immediately striped, revealing her near perfect body. May readied two fingers and plugged them into her well shaven pussy. As her soft and aroused moans filled the room, Ash returned his attention to Serena. "Now get ready my slave, for the best night of your life." Ash said, smiling mischievously as he spoke. "I'm ready Master, take me now!" Serena said immediately.

Ash then plugged his member into her dripping snatch, making her gasp from the immediately shock of the thrust. "Does this hurt, my little fuck toy? Should I stop?" Ash asked. "NO!" Serena shouted. "I'm fine, you can go to town of me right here and now. Please don't stop!" she pleaded as Ash noted her acceptance and continued his thrusts. With each motion, Ash's pace picked up with every thrust he made. "Oh…fuck…y-yes!" Serena said in a wave of ecstasy that clouded her mind, enjoying every second of Ash's massive member. As Ash was plunging himself into Serena, he added more pleasure to her body, picking her up and massaging her erect nipples with one hand and ravishing the other with his tongue. As the two moaned louder and louder, May was already reaching her limit. "Master!" she shouted. "I'm gonna cum!". "Not yet slave!" Ash demanded. "Get over here and let Serena go down on you.". He added. Without hesitation, May jumped on the bed as Ash lowered Serena so her mouth would meet May wet entrance. As Serena's tongue lapped away at May's insides, the moans of ecstasy the three filled the room with grew louder. "Oh Master, this is… so hot!" May added, with every word of her's being spaced by yet another moan. "Keep going Serena, that's a good girl." Ash spoke as the honey blonde girl kept her tongue in May's snatch. All Serena could do to answer her Master's words were a gently moan.

About a minute passed after this when Ash finally said "I'm gonna cum Serena! Take all of this!" "M…Master…" Serena said, as all she could do was say that one word amongst the pure bliss the obscured her thinking. As Ash finally let his load be released, he commanded his two slaves to cum with him. As a torrent of cum washed over Ash's member, a shot of semen blasted back at Serena's dripping wet pussy, covering Serena ass and pussy. May soon gave in too, releasing her cum into Serena's mouth. "Drink it up, my little fuck toy. I don't want to see a drop miss." Ash commanded, breaking off from Serena. "Here, let me help you with that, my fellow slave sister." May said, crawling into position for Serena, only to lock lips with her. As the two began making out, their tongues swirling around each other, Ash smiled with content, taking pride in the fact he now had claimed them completely. "Hey May, when you're done pleasuring your sister, your Master would like a turn with you next." Ash smiling. "Yes, of course Master." May, said, relishing in the fact it was finally her turn to be taken. As Ash positioned himself behind May, preparing for another doggy style session, Serera got below May.

"I don't think we were done yet…" Serena said with a sly smile on her face, only to them begin to suckle on May enormous tits. "These feel so good sister, are they natural?" Serena asked. "Y…Yes." May said with difficulty between the pleasure Ash was giving her pussy and Serena her breasts. "I would never go with artificial crap." She added. "Nice to see we have that in common, well beyond out devotion to our Lord and Master." Serena said with a chuckle. As Serena went back to suckling May's hard nipples, Ash removed his member from May's dripping wet pussy. "Is something wrong Master?" May asked, as Ash shook his head. "Oh, there's nothing wrong. I just want Serena to get in a different position.". Serena nodded at the command, and as if she already knew what he Master meant, she rotated herself so that her tongue was at May's dripping entrance while her own was facing May's own mouth. "Go to town on each other. I'm claiming your ass May." Ash commanded as he fixed his member into her asshole. "Of course Master, whatever you like most. I only hope my body meets your expectations." May said with a slight pout, hoping her Master would give her release. She did, however welcome the company and attention of her slave sister, and as the two began to lap at each other's wet entrances, Ash began pounding away at May's ass. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Of fuck!" May cried out with every pump, as she felt with every motion her newfound owner made, she got closer to cuming.

"Master, I'm at my limit!" Serena said as May's heavenly tongue continued to please her. "Me too Master!" May cried out, begging for her release. "Me…too!" Ash said grunting. As Ash got in his last thrusts, he commanded the two to cum immediately. As the two showered each other's mouths with their sweet love nectar, Ash pulled out of May, only to shower her backside with cum. "That…was…fantastic.." Ash said wistfully, as his own wave of ecstasy washed over him. " Now Serena, why don't you and your slave sister _clean up?_" Ash suggested, as both girls nodded in approval. As the two girls began to ravish each other's bodies in order to please their master, Ash got up, put on some pants, and walked downstairs for a drink. As Ash went into the kitchen to pour himself some well deserved alcohol to celebrate over the fact he claimed two slaves who were now completely obedient to him, he heard the front door creek open, with a familiar voice echoing in the main hall.


	3. The Turning of Misty and Dawn

"Ash? Are you in here?" asked Dawn, peeking through the door. "Of course he's here, Dawn." said Misty as she barged past the other girl. As the two girls came in and shut the door behind them, Ash came around the corner to greet them. "Misty, Dawn, its nice to see you here!" Ash said excitedly, wondering if he could capture them like he did his other two loyal servants. "We saw you walking with May and Serena, what's that about?!" Misty demanded, jealous at the prospect of other girls having fun with Ash. She may have been angry, but looking at his exposed upper body, his toned muscles crying out to her, her hormones begging her to touch them. As she blushed at the idea of having that kind of fun with Ash, Dawn spoke up. "We were just wondering what you guys were doing is all." saying what she needed to say without making Ash feel like they were stalking him, even though they were. "Why don't we sit down and relax for a moment, follow me to the living room." Ash calmly said, leading the two to the next room. "Can I get you two anything to drink?". "I'm fine!" Misty stammered, still confused on what her emotions want her to do. "I'll have a hit of something if you don't mind." Dawn said, as Ash nodded his head, leaving them to sit on the couch as he snuck out of the room. As Ash was fetching his friend the drink she craved, he was greeted with the two naked bodies of his slaves.

"So Master, you were expecting company?" Serena asked. "Maybe we can help you _convince _them that this liberating life style you've given us can benefit them?" May added. "You two knew I was going to make them my slaves as well? How did you know?" Ash said, curious as he never told the two of his plans. "Well, we're your loyal and devout servants, bound to you and your mind stone." Serena exclaimed. "Upon giving us the gift of serving you for eternity, our minds share a common goal. What ever you want, we will know what you need and will stop at nothing to help you achieve it." May added. "Besides, that wild ride we had up there was some of the most life changing stuff I've ever had." Serena said wistfully, still seemingly on her sexual high. "You two sure about this?" Ash asked. "Of course Master!" May said happily. "It's not like your subjecting them to something bad here. Were not mindless puppets, we just simply obey you with absolute loyalty because you've shown us the way. They will see the way just as we did, and will follow you obediently and without being forced to." Serena explained. After that last sentence, the thought of Ash's actions being immoral vanished. If these two were serving him completely out of their own will, then the stone was just a way for the girls to see the light. "They may fight it at first Master, but that's only because they've yet to understand the pleasures of serving under your greatness." May said with a wink, as she rubbed her thighs alongside Ash's, further proving to Ash that he could get away with his actions. As Ash entered the room, Dawn and Misty turned to see him with the two naked figures of his loyal female servants. "I knew it!" Misty shouted. "I knew you were doing something like that!". "Soon enough, you will be having that kind of fun with me, and more." Ash said in response. "What does he mean by that?" Dawn said, blushing furiously at the idea of sex, yet wasn't fully clear on what he meant beyond that. Just as the two were beginning to stand, May and Serena rushed to hold Dawn and Misty down respectively. "Let me go you cow!" Misty demanded. "I don't think so." Serena said. "Not until Ash shows you something. You'll really like it, I promise." May said with excitement, leaning into Dawn's neck and kissing it. "May, what are y…you doing?" Dawn said weakly, her mind taken off guard by this sexual act. She didn't complain about it though, as Dawn had dreamed of having sexual encounters with her brunette haired friend for the longest time.

"Here you two, I just want to show you this." Ash said, reaching into his pants' pocket to pull out the box containing the stone. As he opened the box and showed it to the duo, their eyes glazed over with a rainbow light, much like how May's and Serena's did before. And just like that, any struggle the two were putting up ceased. They were completely motionless beyond the weak breaths they took. They were now successfully in Ash's trace. "Good job girls, now all I got to do if give them my commands.". "Is this what we looked like before being subjugated?" Serena asked. "They look kinda hot, just sitting there like that." May added, licking her lips at the idea of taking her turn with Dawn. "Not yet servant. Let me give these two my commands first, then we can have our fun with them." Ash smiling as he walked closer to the two girls. "You two are my faithful and loyal servants and sex slaves. You will do anything I command and you will do this all subconscious. You're self aware of your new commands, yet welcome the new change in lifestyle. You are willing to satisfy me in any way, even if that means pleasuring another woman or having an orgy. You will call me Master and you will devote your time and energy to ensure that I'm satisfied, yet you will return to your old, normal lives occasionally and act as you did before. But when we are alone, you are to be as slutty, seductive, and obedient as you can be, and when I snap my fingers, you will wake up and embrace your new life. Understand?" Ash said, finally finishing his string of commands. The two figures nodded in response.

Ash then snapped his fingers, and right as he did, both Dawn and Misty's minds jumped back to reality. "Wow, this is what you wanted to show us?" Misty said "Even though I feel free as ever, all I want to do is serve you.". " Your dominion over us is amazing! Please show us the pleasures of obeying you, my magnificent Master" Dawn added, a slutty demeanor coming over her. "Alright then girls, lets give these two newest additions a test run!" Ash said licking his lips as he approached Dawn. As she wrapped his arms around him in an embrace, the two locked lips, instantly barraging each other with their tongues. As Ash's hands moved Dawn's skirt upward to get a good grip on her ass, she moaned in response. "Honestly Dawn, you've always had the best ass cheeks out of all the girls who travelled with me. No offense girls." Ash said. "None taken Master." the other three girls said in response. "Why don't we take this party back to bed?" Serena implied seductively. "Hey, I'm the one giving orders here." Ash said playfully, not upset about Serena wanting to take the charge when it came to sex. As the group of five made their way up the stairs, Dawn and Misty stripped, leaving a trail of clothing and underwear behind. As the group barged into the room, Ash gave out his orders. "Misty and Dawn, you're with me. May and Serena, you two fuck each other for my amusement. Let me hear those moans!" Ash said with a wink.

Serena and May giggled at the idea of a round 2 with each other, making out instantly for their Master. Serena took charge immediately and plunge on hand into May's snatch. As May moaned into her mouth in response, she grabbed Serena beautiful ass cheeks, giving them a girl squeeze. As two began to get even more intimate, Ash brought his newest pair of slaves to the bed. Ash began to lie down and then issued his commands. "Dawn, I want you to ride me like there's no tomorrow. Misty, I command you to sit on my face, so I may go enjoy the taste of that beautiful pussy.". "Right away Master!" the two said in unison, as Misty positions her supple pussy above Ash's face. Meanwhile, Dawn immediately straddled herself on Ash's member, moaning instantly from the shock that came with being taken. "Oh…fuck…yeah…" Dawn breathed, exhaling from the long shaft now penetrating her. Just before Ash dug into his tasty meal with Misty, he commanded Dawn "Move on your own, slave. Don't make me have to spank you!" he said with a look of mischief in his eyes. "Of course my Master." Dawn said, moving up and down on her own like he commanded.

As Ash began to plunge his tongue into Misty's dripping snatch, she said out with a hint of ecstasy in her voice "You know, when we were stalking you back to your house, it never occurred to me that I'd be in bed with you too, as a loyal and obedient servant. Not that I'm upset about that. I…I'm totally down to this." Misty said weakly as she looked over at the couple across the room, seeing Serena now bending her slave sister over and licking her divine pussy. "You got them to serve you too huh?" You know, there's plenty of girls out there who'd love to serve you." she added, with pauses from every lap Ash took at her womanhood. Ash thought to himself, if he could use his new slaves to bring more females into his dominion, he will be able to sate whatever sexual fantasy he'd ever had with any of them. Smiling in his mind, he then thanked his slave for her compliance in his idea as he plunged to of his fingers into her snatch as he lashed her with his tongue. "Oh…Master…that feels…so good." Misty said through a haze of lust. As Dawn began to grow close to her limit, she shouted. "Master! I'm close! Please accept my body!" Dawn cried, growing close to cumming. "Dawn, my beautiful slave sister, kiss me!" Misty said, instantly locking lips with her.

As Dawn wrapped her hands around her fellow slave sister's head, fully embracing the kiss, Ash then issued a command. "Alright slaves, you may cum now, I'm close too!" he shouted. As the moans that echoed in the room grew louder, between May and Serena once again in a 69 position, finishing each other off for the pleasure of their Master, the two new slave sisters finally reached their limit. As Dawn unleashed a torrent of liquid from her beautiful pussy, Misty cried out as her love juice entered Ash's mouth. As he drank up the cum, he waved for the two to get off of him, an order which the two obliged immediately, even through a haze of ecstasy that came from the best climax they ever had in their lives. "I…had no idea you were that good my Master." Dawn exhaled as she approached Misty to lap up any excess amounts of cum whilst misty reached into Dawn's snatched, putting it to her mouth and licking off any trace of semen Ash left over from his orgasm. As Ash regained his composure and put on some clothing once again, he turned to look at his new harem of devout sex slaves, all commanded by him, moaning and rejoicing in orgasms so intense, they'd thought they'd never get a sense of equal pleasure for another man ever again.

He looked onto them with a sense of pride, knowing he was not only a Pokemon Master, but a Master of women. This left him to dwell on his desire to enslave new women to his harem. He desired more. So much more. "So girls, I was thinking of maybe getting a few more women to join our little party here. What do you say?" Ash asked the girls. "It sounds wonderful Master." Misty said. "If you can show us a clear path and purpose in life, I would love for more women to experience the same pleasures as I do." She added. "So girls, might you have any suggestions on who I should turn next?" Ash questioned. "Oh I know!" May blurted out. "The beautiful gym leader Flannery is staying in Vermillion City, getting advice from other gym leaders around the world to improve her own Gym. I saw her before we came to the party! We should turn her, she's got a great pair of tits on her!". "Oh, what about Korrina?" Serena added. "You've seen those thighs and that sexy camel toe of her's through her tight skater outfit. I imagine she'd be perfect for you." Serena continued with a devious smile. " Oh what about Cynthia?" Dawn offered. "She and I came from Sinnoh together to go to your party. Without me, she won't leave. It would be the perfect chance to bring her into your thrall." she added with a clear showing of lust on her face. "All of these ideas sound fantastic girls, but don't worry. In time, I'll get them all, and just like you, they will be my devoted little fuck puppets with me to do with as I wish." Ash said with a smile. "And we won't have it any other way!" all four girls said happily in unison. "Get dressed girls. I think its time we pay someone a visit…" Ash said, smiling at the idea of dominating his next target.


	4. A Champion Dominated

As the sun finally rose up upon Pallet Town, Ash and his harem went out to see who they could bring into Ash's control next. As the group travelled to Viridian City, Ash and his company of women came across the Poke Center, the one building that had it all: food, hospital care, and even hotel rooms. As Dawn began to lead the group into the building, she flashed a key at her master's face. "See this? This little thing will get us into the room Cynthia and I were staying at!" Dawn said excitedly. As the group reached the door, Dawn unlocked the door, only to find the main room empty. As the group entered the room, they saw a closed door with light emitting from the crack below the door, with a muffled humming beyond it. "She must be in the shower. What a perfect way to capture her Master!" Dawn hinted, wanting to offer advice, but not command, as she was not in the position to command, her Master's word was law. "No, let's wait for her to come out." Ash said with resolve. "When she's coming into this room, you four will hold her down while I show her the stone." He added. "As you command." the four girls whispered in unison, trying not to alert their target. A few moments passed and after that, the spigot turned off, and the group heard footsteps leading to the closed door. As the door opened, Ash got a glimpse of Cynthia's beautiful body, hidden just behind a loose bath towel. As she was drying her hair and face off in her towel, she had not noticed her soon to be master awaiting her on the hotel bed.

As she took her towel off her head, she noticed Ash and jumped back in shock. "A..Ash..!" she said in a mixture of shock and embarrassment. "What are you doing here?! Who let you in?!" She added, blushing madly at the young man. "Oh yeah, Dawn let me in. She and I wanted to show you something. In fact, we all did." Ash said, waving his hand in the air. Just as he showed his signal, the girls under his command jumped from the closet in the the room, ambushing Cynthia, each girl grabbing hold of a leg and arm. "Dawn?! What are you doing?! Unhand me this instant!" Cynthia stammered, but to no avail. "Sorry Cynthia, but the only one who commands me is my Master." Dawn said with a smile as the group of girls pinned her to the bed, making her completely helpless. "Master? What do you mean master?" the tall blonde questioned, only for Ash to face her in response. "That'd be nobody but little old me." Ash said. "And in just a few moments, you will be calling me Master as well." continued the raven haired man with a grin etched onto his face. "Ash please, I've known you for so long. What are you going to do to me?" Cynthia pleaded, hoping to speak some sense to Ash, but he shook his head in response. "That's exactly why I want this to happen. You want this to happen too, don't you? Deep down, I've sensed a hint of desire for me in your emotions. Don't bother hiding it either, I can sense it anyways. I sensed it at the party and all the times we met before. Just relax, you're in good company. We'll take good care of you, I promise. Just look at this little stone here, and all will become clear to you.

As Ash unboxed the glowing stone, Cynthia desperately tried to move her head to look away, only for Serena to assume some dominance and then held her in place. As the stone's light grew brighter, the resistance in Cynthia's body and mind grew weaker. Her eyes, like all the girls before her, shown a beautiful rainbow color, and just like that, she was in the state of trance all the other girls were put into, awaiting her new Master's instructions. As Ash and the girls looked upon the Milf's slender figure through the small towel that didn't conceal her features perfectly: those beautiful D sized breasts, her toned, yet smooth stomach, her amazingly thick thighs, and her bubbly ass, Ash began listing her commands. Just like the four girls before her, she was to obey him to a fault and please him in whatever way he wished. However, Ash added new commands, something only the Champion of Sinnoh could do. "Now Cynthia, seeing as you're the champ of your home region, I'd like you to call up any of the other sexy and elegant women who live in the region. Gym leaders, coordinators, anyone who I deem fit for my harem, you will lull them into a trap where we will convert them and get them to see the light. You will also give me and all your fellow slave sisters access to your personal housing and villas you have in whatever region you have them in, do I make myself clear?" the once proud Champion nodded in affirmation, and after that, Ash grinned. With a snap of his fingers, consciousness returned to her form, her eyes looking up at her new Master as she laid down on the bed.

"Wow, so this is what Dawn was under…" Cynthia thought to herself, taking in all the sights and smells of the air as if she stepped into another world. As she stood up, Cynthia looked to Ash with a sly smile on her face. "I must thank you for giving this gift to me Master." the blonde said in a sultry voice, completely captivated by her new lover's existence. "So handsome," she continued. "What can I do for you? Or _to_ you?" she said as she ran her soft hands down his body to meet his already hard member, which was already casting an apparent bulge in his pants. As Cynthia licked her lips with excitement, Ash commanded her to unrobe and prepare to be taken by him. "As you wish, my Master." Cynthia said seductively as she slowly took off the bath towel covering her body to reveal the godly features she had. At the sight of it, Ash immediately jumped into action, pinning his new slave to the bed, her body at his mercy. "Please Master, have your way with me. For you, my body can be anything. I'm nothing more than your little fuck puppet, with you to do whatever you wish to me." She said with a sly look, causing Ash to undress instantly. Cynthia was in her late 20's, so she had enough experience with foreplay to know what made people tick, and she knew just the right words to excite her new Master.

With her back on the bed and with him positioned above her, all Cynthia thought of doing was enjoying the wild ride she was about to experience. As Ash thrusted into her womanhood, she immediately gasped a sigh of pleasure, enjoying her lover's shaft now lodged within her. As Ash began to pump in and out, Cynthia, in her moans of pleasure, looked towards the other girls, a motion that Ash noticed. "Y…you want them to join us babe?" Ash asked through his own grunts of pleasure. "If only it is what you want, sexy." Cynthia smiled. Ash looked to the crowd of females watching on as their newest slave sister was getting her brains fucked out, growing in sexual discomfort. "Serena." Ash blurted out, getting his slave's attention. "Yes Master?" she asked in elation, hoping he was about to say what she'd think he'd say. "Why don't you strip down and let our newest slave taste her fellow sister for a moment?" he implied, with Serena knowing fully well what would happen. In an instant, Serena rid herself of all her clothes and positioned herself above the Sinnoh Champ's mouth.

Due to the state she was in, Cynthia's mouth was already gapping, her tongue sticking out from the fun her Master was having with her. As soon as Serena sat down on her, Cynthia's arms grabbed Serena's thick thighs, holding them in a tight squeeze. As Serena's moans began to accompany those of her newest sister's and Master's, Ash turned to view the slightly pouting trio of girls still left unsatisfied. They all loved and respected their Master's decisions, yet they were slightly disappointed they weren't given a command to satisfy their own lust. After seeing how they were left out, Ash called out to them. "Why don't you three hook up with each other while Serena and I initiate our newest member?" he commanded them. And just as quickly as Serena acted before them, the three broke into a threeway make out session, stripping each other of their clothes in a rush to please themselves, and more importantly, their Master. As Dawn and May got into a scissoring position, Misty positioned herself between the two, offering her mouth to Dawn while letting May please her own dripping wet pussy. As Ash turned his attention back to Cynthia, he noticed her hips launch upward from the pleasure, her moans being muffled inside Serena's pussy. "Master, I'm going to cum!" Serena said, immediately letting loose her fluids into Cynthia's mouth. After she got off Cynthia in order to both kiss her, whilst fighting her slave sister for the cum she sprayed on the newest harem member's face, Ash then gave Serena a new command.

"Now slave, go join your other sisters. I'll take the new girl from here." Ash said, still grunting and thrusting into Cynthia. Serena simply nodded without speaking on account of her sexual high, and promptly joined the threesome whilst Ash reached for Cynthia's hips. As he pulled her up, she put her legs behind his back, crossing them so she wouldn't fall off him. As the duo locked lips, Ash made several pumping motions, making Cynthia bounce up in the air, on the verge of screaming from the intense pleasure she was blessed with. "You know, with these moves and foreplay you got with you, I wouldn't be surprised if you had sex with someone before." Ash said with every other word accompanied by a thrust. "I won't lie to you Master. Yes I did fuck someone before, and it was a woman." Cynthia exclaimed through every thrust. "Even before you brought me into your fold, I loved both men and women. In fact, I had to fight myself from just fucking you and Dawn when I met up with you a couple years ago. Anyways, I had sex before, and while it was amazing, it was nearly not as good as what you are giving me now, my Master." She added "I love every second of this, and I sure as hell will make you enjoy it." saying it with a smile. After a moment of the position they were in, Cynthia gasped, "Master, I'm cumming!" speaking through a haze of lust from her high. "Me too, babe" Ash said in grunts.

As the two simultaneously sprayed each other with their cum, Ash laid the Sinnoh Champ down to rest. Just as the duo were finished, the foursome between Ash's other slaves ended as well, their orgasmic cries littering to small room. As the group began to regain composure, Ash commanded them all to sit down. "Alright ladies. You all belong to me, in body, mind and soul, that's to be sure. But what I want is order. We all have business to attend to, and we need to stay in contact. What I propose is that I make two of you my main mistresses, and the rest of you will obey a command from them as if I myself gave it to you. So, are there any volunteers?" Ash asked, with every girl's hand in the room raising in response to his statement. "Please pick me Master! I'll keep this group of sexy sluts in check!" Cried Misty, desperate for more attention. "Please pick me, I was there for you when first got the stone!" blurted May, as she viewed herself to be her Master's best piece of meat for him to play with. After some consideration, Ash made his decision. "My two main mistresses are: Serena and Cynthia. Congrats you two!" he happily stated. the other 3 girls slightly moaned in discontent, but they understood their Master's will, and after some consideration, they realized why he choose them. Serena was already Ash's girl friend before their turn and even then, she had the best body in general out of all the 4 younger girls. Cynthia, despite being the newest member, was also evidently the most seductive. She had experience with sex before and her ideal body as an older woman pleased Ash's tastes. They got aroused by the concept of another woman dominating them in the name of their Master, and in the end, they agreed wholeheartedly.

"Now you three, I expect you to obey these two without question." Ash said. "As for you two," Ash continued. "While I will give you autonomy, know that you act in my place. You still will act under my power. Whenever I may not be around, use the little mental bond we formed after the stone put you under my power, and everything will be all right." he finished firmly. "We wouldn't have it any other way, Master." the two chanted in unison. "Serena, you and I will soon be paying a little visit to our roller skating friend. But before that, let us all clean up and head back to the mansion for some rest. Who wants to shower with me first?" Ash then asked seductively, as all the girls instantly chimed in to get his attention. As Ash began shower with Cynthia first, his shaft sliding in between her enormous ass cheeks though to himself: if he can even subdue and dominate even the Sinnoh Champ herself, then there truly was no woman out there would could resist him. All of Ash's sexual fantasies were now all within his grasp, and he couldn't be any happier. After Ash finished cleaning off all his little walking sex toys, he and his group returned to his mansion with not only rest in mind, but the next person to be chosen to join the harem as well. Next stop, Vermillion City.


	5. Three Gym Leaders With One Stone

A day passed by, and Ash's harem of sexy women started finally getting settled into their new lives living in Ash's mansion. Naturally, Ash's two head mistresses, Cynthia and Serena slept with him in the Master bedroom, meanwhile, the rest of the girls shared an expansive separate bedroom, complete with all the space a couple of devoted slave girls needed. The girls only packed their essentials, for all they truly needed was their Master's presence. It was a nice beautiful day in Pallet Town and after all the girls finished unpacking, they decided to take a dip in Ash's pool in the backyard. The scenery was beautiful, the perfect spot for a mansion, especially now with its newly intended purpose to house a bunch of slave women in thrall to Ash. As Dawn and Misty went in the pool for a dip, clad in tight two piece bikinis, Cynthia and May were busy sunbathing, leaving Serena inside to make the group some tasty snacks. As Ash walked outside to meet his group of fuck puppets, Cynthia called to him. "Oh Master! I don't mean to be any bother, but can you maybe rub this sun lotion on my back?" she said with desire in her voice, hoping she could feel the touch of his hand grazing her backside. "Sure, why not beautiful." Ash said happily. He was so glad he made Cynthia his second mistress. With her sexual experience and a body as perfect as Serena's, she was more that fit to lead the harem along side him and Serena, especially when she had the ability to call other beautiful females to join him, due to her Champion status.

As Ash rubbed the oily substance along the backside of the Sinnoh Champ he dominated the very day before, he was left pondering on who he should take next. Ash was soon done oiling Cynthia up, giving her ass cheek a quick and hearty spank as he left, leaving her moaning seductively afterward. As Serena returned outside with the ice cold lemonade and party tray, Ash asked her to speak with him alone. Standing aside, watching the rest of the females either eat the snacks or each other's wonderful pussies, hoping their beloved Master would notice and join the fun, Ash finally spoke up. "Say babe, how does if feel? I mean me giving you and Cynthia power over your fellow slave sisters?" he asked. "Oh, its wonderful!" Serena said. "Just last night, I gave Dawn and May commands to have a threesome with me, and they obeyed with without question. In fact, I think they like me and Cynthia having control over them. As much as I love fucking these sluts, just know you are still my true Lord and Master. You give me ten times the amount of pleasure those girls do, not for a lack of their trying." she added with a smile, trying to complement her slave sisters' skill with sex while at the same time, flattering her Master. "I was hoping you had info on Korrina. I was hoping we'd convert her to our harem, show her what kind of privileges she gets for being under my rule. Do you remember where she was?" Ash questioned. "If I remember correctly, she was looking to board a boat in Vermillion City. I also remember hearing May say something about that fire type gym leader Flannery being there as well." She added. "Perhaps we can catch two birds with one stone?" Serena asked, looking to see if her info and advice proved helpful to her Master.

"That is a brilliant idea, Serena!" Ash said, thanking his favorite slave with not only a kiss, but a hand motion that led down to her pants, making her moan softly. "That is what we will do." Ash continued. "But we have to be quick. Get dressed and come with me. I have the stone, so we'll leave as soon as you are ready.". "Yes!" Serena squealed in delight, kissing Ash back and running off into the house to get herself ready. She now has proven to be useful for her Master once more, and with that thought running through her mind, an equally vivid and lewder thought entered her mind: the excitement of the idea that Ash will reward his obedient and helpful slave with something. It didn't even have to be sex, as Serena's natural love for Ash was fueling her new personality the stone given her. Her two personalities melded into one, and she now became more loyal to him than ever before. Even his slight gratitude filled her with purpose and satisfaction, because she'd know she was fulfilling her new purpose in life. After Serena got out of her skimpy scarlet red bikini, a gift she received from Ash, she changed into her normal attire, then rushed back outside to meet her Master once more. "Ok everyone, Serena and I will be out for a while. Cynthia, you're in charge." Ash commanded. "Have some fun with each other, play some games, fuck each other's brains out, I really don't care. Just keep yourselves stimulated, because if my new plan is executed perfectly, we'll be bringing home two new slave sisters for you to enjoy." Ash finished, leaving behind the mansion.

The fact Ash was able to say such lines to a group of women without being slapped or called a pervert in the slightest made him feel powerful, as if he could bring all the beautiful women around the world under his control, which is exactly what he intended to do. To give himself a shortcut to Vermillion, Ash went to Oak's Ranch and requested a pokemon with teleport. What Oak returned with was so much better, as when Oak led Ash and Serena to his lab room, Ash's face was met with that of dark haired woman in a deep red dress. It was Sabrina, the Saffron gym leader Ash met many years ago. "Sabrina!" Ash said in shock. "Long time no see. But why are you here?" Ash questioned." "It has been a while, hasn't it Ash?" Sabrina said in response, a soft smile given to Ash in return. Back when Ash was still ten, he met Sabrina as a cold, sadistic teenage who wouldn't smile for her own family. But now, after Ash's friend Haunter helped her with her dilemma, she turned her lift around, now becoming a soft and emotion woman. "I received your invitation to the party, but I think there must have been a misprint. Apparently the party happened two days ago." she said, saddened by the fact she missed everything. "Oh its no problem Sabrina, it was probably my fault anyways." Ash said apologetically.

Sabrina smiled once again for Ash. "Well its fine now. Well, why don't you stay with us then? Professor Oak here felt guilty over me missing the party, so he offered me some tea. You want some? Maybe we can catch up?" Sabrina offered. Just as Ash was about to turn her down and say they were in a hurry, Sabrina turned around, swaying her hips seductively as she turned towards the couch. As Ash looked at her beautiful features, he knew that he needed to have her too. On top of his desire to dominate her body, he thought that with a psychic under his dominion, he'd be able to get to anywhere he wanted to go with just a command from him. He and Serena agreed to sit with the two, but then told the two of their urgent mission to catch two female trainers while they were in the same area, leaving out the details of hypnotizing the two females to avoid a confrontation. "So, you need my help to get to Vermillion? Say no more, I'll help you. On one condition." Sabrina said, making Ash raise and eyebrow in confusion. "When I take to Vermillion, you have to agree to sit down and talk with me some more. I must repay you for giving me a life to live." she firmly said, followed by yet another gentle smile.

"Well, I was hoping to do that anyways." Ash said, knowing she didn't know of the context he meant it in. As Sabrina got up from the table, she put one hand on Ash and Serena each, then the trio proceeded to teleport. In an instant, Ash saw the walls of Oak's lab leave his sights, only to be replaced by a view of the ocean. They made it to the quiet outskirts of Vermillion. "Wow…" Ash breathed as he was just getting over how cool it must be to teleport on a whim like Sabrina did. "Well, why don't you go look for your friends, and I'll wait for you here." Sabrina offered. "Actually Sabrina, there's one thing I wanted to show you before I left. Have a look at this stone." Ash said. As he opened the box holding the mind stone within to her, Sabina didn't even react, her guard being non existent around Ash. In an instant, her eyes shined the same rainbow hue as all the other girls' eyes before her, and just like that, she was in a hypnotic trance, awaiting orders from her new Master. Ash smiled at his newest member to his harem, giving the hypnotized psychic her commands. Like all the girls before, she was loyal to Ash and Ash's mistresses alone and was willing to please him or them in any way possible, so long Ash wished for it. The only catch being that she was to be always available to him whenever he needed to teleport. With Ash done delivering the slave her new commands, he broke the trance, waking her from her hypnotized state.

"Why hello there Master." She said, slowly closing in on him, grinding her now moist pussy against his leg. Even if she was still wearing her dress, Ash felt her wetness through her clothes, getting aroused by her gesture himself. "How can this humble servant serve you?" she continued. "I'm looking for two more women to bring into my harem. Your job will be to help Serena here subdue them if necessary. Now, let's go find Korrina and Flannery." Ash commanded. "With pleasure, my Master!" the two said happily in unison. As the trio made their way into the city's limits, Serena called Korrina on her cell phone. "Hey Serena, how's it going?" answered the blonde skater over the phone. "That party the other night was really something, wasn't it?". "Yeah, it really was, wasn't it? Hey listen, I heard you were staying in Vermillion before heading back to Kalos is that right?" Serena asked. "Yeah, that's right. Why, did you want to say goodbye to me?" Korrina wondered. "Actually, yes. both Ash and I are here in Vermillion right now. We were both hoping to say goodbye to you if at all possible." Serena said, lying about the other half, as she knew full well that in time, Korrina would be yet another loyal slave to her commanding and sexy Master. "Really?! That's awesome! I was hoping to talk to him more anyways. He really didn't talk that long to me at the party, so I hoped you two could pop in before I leave tomorrow." Korrina said in excitement. "Why don't you stop by the Poke Center at the edge of town? My hotel room is there. Wait for me outside of room 20, and I'll be there in about 10 minutes!" Korrina said, hanging up the phone, revealing how urgent she seemed to be when it came to meeting Ash again.

But that was just as fine for Ash, as he wanted her to be in his thrall as soon as possible, so they can grab Flannery in the same day as well. "You heard Korrina, Master. Let's wait at her room and show her how great it feels to be under your control." Serena said with excitement and a sly smile, thinking about all the sexual acts she could perform on the blonde girl when she fell under her Master's command. "Yes, of course." Ash replied. "Sabrina, when we get to the Poke Center, wait by the door. After we convert our friend in a few minutes, we have one more target left." Ash added on. "As you wish, my Master." Sabrina said reluctantly. She'd finally been given the gift of seeing how spectacular her new owner was, and she didn't want to leave his company so soon. Either way, the trio made its way to the hotel room Korrina had, with Sabrina leaving the group to stand at the door. About 8 minutes passed after that, and the Shalor gym leader had returned, and a little early to boot. As she approached her door, she saw Ash and Serena standing there waiting for her.

"Oh, its so nice to see you two before I left!" Korrina said, her bubbly personality showing through and through. "Here, why don't you come in, let's sit down and talk?" Korrina offered as she opened her hotel room door. As Korrina led the two into her room, Ash secretly locked the door behind them, unbeknownst to their sexy blonde friend. "So, you two really came all this way to say goodbye to me? I'm so flattered that you'd do that for me." Korrina said blushing. "After you took off without talking to me, I felt as if we weren't friends anymore." Korrina said with a slightly hurt voice, turning to Ash. "Oh no, it was nothing like that, honest." Ash said apologetically. "I'm your friend Korrina, and I will always treasure our friendship." he added, attempting to flatter Korrina to further lower her guard. "I treasure our friend ship to. You two are my best friends. I love you." Korrina admitted, wanting to prove how much the two meant to them. "Well then, why don't I give you a gift then Korrina? As a token of my apology." Ash said as a grin began to etch onto his face. Like with all the girls before, Ash pulled the mind stone from the box, showing its splendid and hypnotic light to his target.

And just like that, Korrina was captured like all the girls before her, awaiting her commands. Ash listed the basic commands, and then yet again, gave specific commands to add spice to Korrina, making her more attractive. "Korrina, upon entering your new lift, I command you to wear as tight of clothing as you can to show off that sexy ass camel toe you got there." he said as he lifted the skirt on Korrina's skater outfit to observe the bulging pussy that lied just beyond a pair of yoga pants, massaging her soft and seductive folds as he went on. "Do I make myself clear?" Ash asked, with a nod of affirmation coming from his latest servant immediately afterward. "Alright then…" Ash said, snapping his figures, bringing life back to the blonde's eyes. "Wow, this… feels… amazing!" Korrina gasped, taking in the new position she was bestowed in her life. "You really know how to get this girl's fancy tickled." Korrina giggled, ripping up her cruise ticket set for Kalos. "With you in charge of me and my body, I don't need this any more!" Korrina said happily, jumping onto Ash, kissing him right on the mouth, he legs wrapped around her Master for balance. After a moment, she broke off and sat back down. "Thank you for giving me the gift and pleasure to serve you, my Master. I will not fail you." She added on.

"Good, now we just need one more babe to take command of. Korrina, did you by any chance see a tall, red-headed girl? Large tits? Tight shirt tied up to reveal her sexy ass mid rift? I want to add her to my little slave harem and make her your fellow slave sister. Any chance you seen her?" Ash questioned. "Yes actually. I saw her down at the peer just before I rushed over here so you could awaken me to your majesty." Korrina said happily. "We were exchanging notes on how to be better gym leaders. With any luck, she might still be there. Follow me!" Korrina said, jumping out of her chair and running to open the door for her Master, noticing he locked it, only to not care anyways. She was his property for the rest of her life, and she accepted her new life with pride and commitment. "Even after I've taken hold of your mind, you still have your bubbly personality." Ash said with confidence, knowing his hold over the woman would never break. "Well of course. All you did was give me clarity on my true purpose in life. Do you not like my personality Master? If so, I can change to be whatever you like." Korrina said apologetically. "No need for that, my servant. You're fine just the way you are." Ash said with a smile. After the group collected Sabrina from her post, the group of four ventured to the edge of the peer, just in time to notice their target was still there.

Flannery, the beauty of hoenn, owner of several hot springs around the world now, was standing at the edge of the peer, looking out onto the ocean, all alone and isolated. Ash viewed this as the perfect opportunity to _persuade_ her into thinking like all his other slaves. "Why don't we give this lonely babe some company ladies?" Ash asked, as his entourage of servants nodded in reply, licking their lips at the woman they intended to turn to their side. Her perfectly firm and supple D sized breasts, her bubbly, juicy ass resting inside a pair of tight jeans that complemented her completely, her tight and lean stomach being exposed by her tight black and red hot rod flame themed crop top shirt. As the four of them grew closer to her, she turned to notice the group. "Oh hey Korrina, you're back." she said, pausing for a moment, noticing she wasn't alone. She then began to recognize the man in the group. "Wait, you're Ash! I remember you! How have you been? Its been a while. Who are the other two with you guys?" she began to wonder. "Don't worry about that Flannery, there will be plenty of time for you to get acquainted with your fellow slave sisters after we bring you home." Ash replied. "Slave…sisters? What are you-?!" Flannery began to protest, but Sabrina began using her psychic powers, making Flannery dizzy for just a moment, long enough for Serena and Korrina to grab hold of her. "Wait…what…are you…doing?" Flannery said through a slightly dazed mind, desperately, yet foolishly and pointlessly trying to jerk away from the hold she was put in.

"Don't worry Flannery." Ash softly said. "Just look at this, and you'll feel all better." saying this as her showed the stone to her, her eyes glazing over in an instant. "I really didn't use to much of my psychic energy Master. Perhaps she wanted to be your dirty little slave slut." joked Sabrina with a tone of lust in her voice, wanting to have sex with Ash's latest member, if it meant pleasing their ruler. After Ash was finishing giving the new commands for Flannery to enter her new life, Ash made yet another adjustment to her, giving her the desire to give Ash and all her new slave sisters full access to every spa and hot springs resort she owned. After the adjustments, Ash gave the signal to awaken her. As she awoke a smile came across my face. "Forgive my old self if she put up a fight, Master. The new me will be totally compliant with every single thing your heart desires." she said seductively, making several sexual poses for her new owner to see if it pleased him. "Oh, I know what my heart desires right now." Ash replied with a devious grin on his face. "Sabrina, take us home." Ash commanded. "Yes Master, with pleasure." Sabrina said with a sultry voice and smile, already knowing what was coming for her and her new sisters when they returned to Pallet, excited by the idea she would finally be claimed.

In a flash, the group of five returned to the front steps of Ash's mansion. As they entered the house, Ash, Serena, and his newest slaves witnessed a real sexy site: May and Misty tied up with Cynthia and Dawn taunting their dripping wet pussies with sex toys. Cynthia turned to noticed her Master returned and smiled. "Oh we didn't expect you to be home so soon. It's only been about an hour and a half since you left." she said. "And it looks like you brought one more guest than you said you would, oh you do know how to treat us Master." she continued, eyeing each new slave girl, seeing which one she'd like to command and dominate the most. "I see you didn't wait too long when I said you girls can go nuts on each other, did you?" Ash said, proud at how sexy his new pets were. "Get the girls up. It's time for some introductions. After you girls get acquainted with each other, prepare my bedroom, because soon, I'd like to get _acquainted_ with all three of them." he continued, looking back at his newest toys, licking his lips to see which one he wanted to try out first.


	6. A Day of Pure Ecstasy

As the group of women gathered around, Ash introduced his newest slaves to their fellow slave sisters. "Girls, meet Sabrina, Flannery, and Korrina. They will be our newest toys to have fun with. Be gentle with them, but not too gentle." Ash snickered, his slaves getting giddy of the idea of having their way with the new girls. "After I'm done having _my_ way with these three, I'll send them off to you gals to show them the ropes." Ash continued. "Now, if you three will just follow me, I will _initiate_ you fully into our group. Are you prepared?" the raven haired boy asked. "Why wouldn't we be ready?" Flannery asked happily in excitement. "Take us now Master, we're more than ready." Korrina added, fueling the lust and sexual ideas Ash had for the trio. Ash led the trio of women to the Master bedroom, in where he locked the door behind them. "Now ladies, who do you think I should take first?" Ash asked them. As the trio tried to beg for their Master's attention, each one trying to drown the other's slutty voices out with their own, Ash made a decision focusing on the red haired beauty first. "Alright Flannery, you're up!" Ash said, getting a squeal of joy in response from the fire type gym leader. "You two can watch from the sidelines. You can finger yourselves or each other, but I command you not to take off your clothes unless I have told you to, understand?" Ash said, getting the duo's attention. "Of course Master, your command is ours' to follow." the two said perfectly in sync, propping themselves up on some throw pillows, ready to please each other.

Ash then turned his attention to his first chosen subject. "What shall you have me do Master?" asked Flannery, opening her body to him to do with her as he saw fit. With a firm grasp at her ass, Ash reeled the fire type trainer in for a kiss, a kiss which she gladly accepted and reciprocated. As the two lashed at each other's mouths with their tongues, Ash finally decided to shake things up. He broke off the kiss and forcefully turned Flannery around, receiving a seductive hum from Flannery in response. With both of them standing facing the same way, Ash then pried away Flannery's crop top shirt, only to reveal her beautiful breasts. "Not even wearing a bra huh? You dirty girl…" Ash said, teasing the red head. "It feels a lot more comfortable for me that way, my Master" Flannery said in slight embarrassment, hoping her Master reveled in her breast size. As Ash groped her, he was even more excited to notice that they were not only firm, but incredibly soft too. As he began to massage her breasts, twirling his fingers around her erect nipples, he got a moan of satisfaction in return. Knowing he was getting her turned on, Ash continued to massage one breast with his left hand, whilst sticking his right hand down her jeans to play with her snatch. As he slid two fingers down her folds, her moans of ecstasy grew louder. Ash finally deciding he had enough foreplay, he grabbed his sex partner by the waist, then proceeded to pull down her pants, revealing a pair of panties with a hot rod flame color job to match her shirt. " I can see why you wore no bra, babe. It matches your pretty little panties. Why don't we get rid of those? They're soaking wet." Ash said playfully, removing the pair of underwear from her waist, revealing her soaking wet entrance.

"Someone's getting really excited right now." Ash said, continuing to tease his subject. "When someone is as skilled with their fingers as you are Master, its no wonder why I'm as wet as I am." Flannery said, teasing him with her soaking entrance. "Please give me release my Master. Make me cum." she pleaded, but Ash shook his head. "No. Before I give you satisfaction, you will give me mine. Come over here." Ash said, directing the red haired babe to the bed. As Ash sat upon the edge of the bed, he commanded Flannery to kneel so that her face was positioned at about Ash's chest. "Why don't you take off my pants here, hold out those nice tits of yours and then allow me the fuck them?" Ash said. Upon the order issued to her, Flannery obeyed, undressing her Master until his fully erect member stood rigid before her. Even the two girls who were having fun with each other in the back of the room turned to notice, their faces flush with lust and awe, hoping that such a tool would be used on their own bodies soon enough.

Flannery took her Master's shaft, placing it in between her breasts, and soon after began to move. As she moved up and down, each bounce garnered a grunt or moan from Ash. Realizing that her role as a loyal fuck toy was being fulfilled, she moved up and down, faster and faster, keeping a consistently increased pace as she went. Wanting to add to her owner's satisfaction, Flannery made sure that every time she moved down, her tongue would lick just the tip of Ash's manhood. "Oh yes my slave, that's it!" Ash grunted in pleasure. "I'm gonna cum, take all of it!" Ash said crying out. Just as he said it, a wave of semen shot up at Flannery, covering her face in Ash's cum.

"You did very good, my little pet." Ash said, each word being paused by an exhale from his high. "Now to reward you for your services." he said with a smile, grabbing her, throwing her onto the bed with a great deal of force. Flannery however, didn't mind Ash being rough with her. She always had a deep love for domination, and beyond her now serving a Master for the rest of her life, she also loved it when she had her body moved around and commanded by someone else.

"Spank me Master, Please! I've been a good girl" Flannery begged. "Is that a command I hear? Did you just give a command to your Master, slave?" Ash asked playfully. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Punish the actions of this slave. Make her know she was wrong!" Flannery added, playing into her Master's foreplay. "Well, when it comes to you, punishment and pleasure seem like one and the same. I'll overlook this little mishap in exchange for some fun." Ash said with a smile. As Ash began to hilt himself in Flannery's dripping wet snatch, he took one hand and gave his slave a good hard spank, receiving a moan from her as a reward. "Oh yeah, just like that…" she muttered, unable to speak loudly as all she could do was give all power over to him, letting him dominate her like the piece of meat she was.

She was his sex toy, with him to do with whatever he wished, and she wouldn't have it any other way. With every spank Ash gave her, he slapped her harder, the slaps from the spanking growing louder with the next slap. A few moments passed, and with it came Flannery's realization that her orgasm was coming fast. "Master, I'm close, I…can't…hold-" Flannery blurted, unable to finish her sentence as a wave of cum erupted from her. Ash pulled out of her, only to see a river of love nectar draining from her. As Flannery had the most violent and amazing orgasm she had in her life, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, closing her eyes soon after, moaning softly from the experience.

"Holy shit, that girl can cum!" Ash said, satisfied at how well he was able to please her. "Oh Sabrina! Why don't you take our little sleepy red head here and clean her up?" Ash demanded with a sexy tone to his voice, calling upon his psychically imbued slave. As if knowing what he meant, Sabrina agreed and obeyed the order, lifting Flannery's tired body over to her. As Sabrina began to lap away the excess cum from Flannery's climax, Ash signaled Korrina over for her turn.

The blonde girl leapt in excitement and glee, relishing in the fact she was to be taken next. Back when she traveled with Ash and Serena in Kalos, Korrina always did think Ash was a little cute, but never wanted to intrude on Serena's relationship with him, as she sensed a connection between the two. But now ten years later, Korrina finally felt satisfaction, knowing both her and her slave sister Serena can share in their Master's spender and worship him with all their being together.

As the blonde approached her Master, showing him that her body was for him to use and abuse as he saw fit, Ash reached for her. Ash began to tear the skirt Korrina wore, revealing the tank top and yoga pants she wore beneath. Even though she stitched that outfit herself from scratch, Korrina didn't care much about Ash ripping it up, especially not now, when he was about to take her virginity from her. Ash wasn't done though, as he ripped open a hole in Korrina's pants, revealing the juicy and dripping wet camel toe she had. "No panties huh?" Ash snickered. "You girls sure are wild, going out into public with no underwear." he continued to tease.

Ash then laid upon the bed, beckoning Korrina to join him, which she did without hesitation. Waiting for her Master to issue her his orders, Ash simply grabbed Korrina by her meaty, toned and supple thighs, dragging her over to his face. "Let me have a taste of this sweet thing." Ash breathed, bringing his partner's hips downward, allowing her to sit on his face gently. As Ash's tongue lashed at her womanhood, Korrina let out not a moan, but a cry of pleasure. With her dedication to her Master, Korrina thought of a way to please him.

Whilst Ash was going to town or her dripping wet pussy, Korrina leaned downward, he face practically meeting her owner's tool. Using one hand to prop herself up, she took her other hand, grabbing her Master's rod and taking it into her mouth. As Ash moaned his approval of her actions into her womanhood, Korrina began her work. As she began to satisfy Ash, she came up with a tactic. Every time she raised herself up, she'd lick the tip of the spear, just like she saw Flannery do to her Master when Ash was getting his tit job.

With every bob of her head and every lick of her tongue, Korrina drew her Master's manhood deeper and deeper into her mouth until finally, she took the entire thing. This act did not go unnoticed, nor unappreciated, as Ash took one of his hands and proceeded to spank Korrina with it. Meanwhile, the second hand joined his tongue to ravish Korrina. After sticking his entire tongue inside her, Ash took 3 fingers than began to pump inside in. Then after the fingers were done, Ash would lick her around her pussy on her sweet, succulent folds, only to plunge his tongue back inside, repeating the process over and over again.

"Master," Korrina was barely able to let out, just as she took her lover's erect cock out of her mouth. "I'm gonna cum!" she blurted out, afterwards continuing her service to her Master. "Me too…" Ash gasped, taking his tongue out of her dripping entrance, only to resume his own onslaught. As the two continued, they finally broke, climaxing simultaneously, each other's fluid's entering the other's mouth. As Korrina happily lapped up her salty treat, Ash rubbed the sweet excess cum that didn't get to his mouth onto his hand.

He turned Korrina so that her eyes would meet his, only to let her lap off her own fluids off his hand. "Wow, I never knew I tasted so sweet." Korrina said ecstatically, still coming off from her own high, unable to fully comprehend what was about to happen next. Ash signaled Sabrina to strip down and join the duo, as her job with the now fast asleep Flannery was already done. With the now naked psychic gym leader approaching, Ash proposed his idea. "Who's ready for a threesome?" he asked the duo excitedly.

While she was a little disappointed she wasn't gonna get the same one on one treatment the other two girls received before her, Sabrina was more than ok with having a three way, especially with someone as sexy as Korrina. Ash got off the bed, leading Korrina by the hand. "I wanna try something new and adventurous." Ash said. "Sabrina, I want you to use your psychic powers to hold Korrina in place in the air. While I play with this little slut's divine pussy, I want her to treat your own snatch with that amazing tongue of her's." Ash added. "This sounds kinky, I like it already." Sabrina said with lust in her tone. "I wonder how this will feel.." Korrina wondered, curious at the idea, but not opposed to it in the slightest.

As Sabrina used her psychic powers, Korrina was lifted into the air, helpless to whatever was to come. Ash approached her backside, hilting himself into Korrina, getting a large cry of pleasure in response. Unable to move in her current position, all Korrina could do was moan. Apparently being slightly restrained like this was a turn on for her, and had she not been subjected to Ash's rule, she'd have never found out. This newfound kink in her strengthened her loyalty and obedience for her Master.

Just as she was beginning to dwell on these feelings, Sabrina snapped her back to reality. "Well, come on sister. Give me a good time here." Sabrina demanded, showing off her well shaved pussy. Sabrina decided to give to blonde a slight bit of freedom so she can be better at her task. As Sabrina freed up Korrina's arms, they immediately fastened themselves to her partner's hips. As she entered Sabrina's entrance, the psychic gave out a soft and delicate moan, turning on both the other party members even further.

As Ash began to pick up the pacing of his thrusts, so did Korrina's actions with her tongue. Sabrina let out a greater moan than before, as not only was she being stimulated by Korrina's tongue, but her hands now gripping at the psychic's bountiful ass cheeks got her even more aroused. Just as Ash finally reached his final climax, Korrina picked up the pace, feeling her limit too.

Just as Ash came, the sounds of her Master's grunts were the final trigger for Sabrina. As she began to climax herself, she began to lose hold of her psychic powers, almost dropping Korrina as she regained composure once more. Due to Korrina gripping her slave sister's ass cheeks while her owner had a firm grip on her tights, luckily Korrina never fell. Sabrina and Ash gently let her down, and Ash pulled out, getting his last bit of semen on the blonde's backside. The three sighed sighs of pleasure, then looked at each other.

After the time she spent between Sabrina fingering her and Ash going to town on her in general, Korrina was wiped out, and just like Flannery before her, she fell asleep from the pleasure, content in knowing she left her Master satisfied. Just as Sabrina was composing herself to be taken by Ash, she was stopped by her Master. Curious as to why he wanted to stop, Sabrina asked. "Master, you still intend on claiming me now, right?" she said in a pout.

"Oh, I intend to have my way with you, gorgeous. I will" Ash said. "But those two were sex animals. It's almost as if their bodies were made purely for sexual enjoyment." Ash continued. "Just give me until tonight, and maybe then I'll have the strength to claim you. And just to keep things interesting, who else would you like to spend with us when you get claimed?" Ash offered. "You and I won't be alone?" Sabrina asked. "I've always had at least one girl join in on the fun, or at the very least bear witness to it. If you and I were all alone, the other girls would just get jealous. You all may now exist to serve me, but I want to please you as well, because your moans and orgasms of pleasure are just as important in satisfying me as anything else. If you're satisfied, then you help me become more satisfied." Ash stated.

Sabrina understood his point. Even though he wants to please his slaves' sexual needs to please him, his desires were top priority for her. If we wanted another girl to join in on the fun, then that's what is required. "Maybe have Misty join us. I always did think about having my way with that dirty little Cerulean slut." Sabrina said with a sly smile on her face. With her companion now chosen to join her to be claimed, Ash and Sabrina brought the two sleeping beauties to the slave girl's room to rest, then proceeded to join the rest of the girl's downstairs for some party games.


	7. The Love Between A Master and His Slaves

As the sun set and the day turned to night, Ash's strength slowly, yet surely, returned to him. Right at around dusk, Ash commanded Cynthia, Serena, and Dawn to prepare dinner for him and the rest of the girls, a task which his slaves happily obliged to. "We will endeavor to make this meal the best meal of your life, Master!" the slaves chimed in unison. As the trio of sex toys began to work their magic in the kitchen, Ash turned his attention to the rest of his harem.

"So girls, how have these last few days been for you?" Ash questioned May and Misty. "It's just been heaven, my Master." May said with delight. "I have no idea what I was thinking I was doing in my past life, but you taking over and subjugating me has felt like the most liberating thing to happen in my life." Misty then added wistfully, showing how that even though the girls knew they were mind controlled, they didn't care. Their new love for their splendid Master was enough initiative to keep them servile and obedient.

Ash smiled confidently, his pride in knowing how he broke these girls, dominating them and getting them to submit to his rule was the best choice he ever made in life. "Well my pretty little fuck puppets, I'm glad that you love how I'm in charge. Continue to stay with me and serve me and my every whim, and I'll reward all of you with all kinds of pleasures." he said with a devilish smile.

He still couldn't believe he was able to dominate and control this many minds of beautiful woman, and in the end, get them to serve him willingly. This stone was amazing. Ash heard of many hypnosis stories and experiences of a Pokemon like Hypno, a Pokemon who put its victims in a blind trance, almost like zombies. Ash would never have wanted that. With this mind stone, he got to enjoy the girls' personalities and still do whatever he wanted with or to them as he pleased.

As he continued to revel in his power over the women, he felt a set of arms wrap around his chest. "So Master, has your energy returned to you? I was hoping maybe I'd get to have my fun with you and Misty before dinner time?" the psychic gym leader asked her owner. "I think I'm just about ready. Hey Misty, come with Sabrina and I for a while." Ash commanded. "Yes, of course Master." Misty said, rushing over to her Master, letting him wrap an arm around her waist.

"Hey Cynthia, Serena!" Ash shouted into the kitchen. "I'm gonna be upstairs a while with these two. Hold down the fort, all right?" Ash asked. "Of course Master." Cynthia replied. "Oh and before you go, when you were off claiming our 3 newest slave sisters, I went to purchase some _special_ toys, for you to use if you wish." Cynthia added, signaling to a bag sitting by the stairs. Even though he felt the bodies of his fuck toys were more than enough for him, he considered Cynthia's words.

As Ash opened the bag, he had a smile cross his face, and as he led his two fuck toys up the stairs, he took out a different kind of toy from the bag: two sets of handcuffs. Ash opened the door to his room, spanking his two subjects, signaling them to enter. As he commanded the two to strip down, Ash locked the door behind them. "Wow Misty, you've got a great body. I can't wait for this." Sabrina said, licking her lips in anticipation. "You look hot as well Sabrina. I can't believe I get the privilege to fuck you and our Master at once." Misty said, returning Sabrina's lusty motion with her own, bitting her lip in excitement.

As Ash took the duo to his bed, he fastened the newly acquired handcuffs to Sabrina's arms, attaching them to the bed post. "Ooo…" Sabrina exhaled in excitement, liking the new kinky action her Master was taking with her. "Misty, kindly offer our partner her a little appetizer for dinner." Ash said deviously. "Why of course Master." Misty replied slyly, fixing her dripping entrance above Sabrina's head. As the younger tom boy lowered herself onto her female partner, Ash got rid of his own clothes, showing off his fully erect member.

"Yep, all it took was a couple hours and the site of you sexy babes to get me excited again. You ready Sabrina?" Ash asked, teasing the psychic gym leader, slowly and slightly grazing her folds with his tip, making her pussy leak slightly in response. "Please Master. Take me now. Make me yours. I'm your devoted sex slave, and my body and mind exist for your pleasure. Please have me, I need it. I need you Master." Sabrina said, begging and pleading for her owner's approval.

After that, Ash slowly plunged himself into her, making her softly moan in response. "Oh…yeah." she exhaled, revealing in her mind, realizing how much she loved to be dominated, to be put in her place by her one true Master. She wouldn't trade this for the world, and she certainly would never want to go back to her old life. The sensations she's received under her servitude made her completely obedient, and she loved it.

Just as Ash began to pump in and out of his fuck toy, Misty started to moan and cry in relief, as Sabrina's tongue started to ravish her insides. "Oh…my…god…fuck yes…keep going sister." Misty said through her gasps of bliss. Unable to move her hands due to the cuffs, Sabrina could only struggle in her shackles as Ash started to pick up the pace. She wanted to grab hold of her Master, to touch his beautiful face and toned muscles as he used her own body for his satisfaction.

But her realization that she was unable to do anything, just lay down and take it like a good girl made her even hornier. She liked being subdued. Even though she was giving consent to her owner, it almost felt like it was forced upon her. This thought made her even hornier, as her moans of ecstasy turned to cries, then into screams. She was in heaven. "Yeah, you like this don't you, my little slut?" Ash teased the black haired woman.

"God, you're like a bitch in heat! But don't worry, I have your satisfaction right here." Ash added with a smile, now pumping into her even faster than before. "I bet you want those cuffs off, don't you?" he continued to tease her, showing her the key to the cuffs. Through the pleasure she was currently feeling, Sabrina couldn't mouth any words. Instead, her mouth was totally wide open, her tongue sticking out and her moans and cries filling the room even more. All she could do was nod in approval, a gesture Ash pretended not to immediately notice.

As he continued his pumping action, Sabrina finally mouthed the words. "Please…Master. I beg you…" she pleaded through her gasps. Ash finally took notice, then gave the key to Misty. As soon as the tom boy slave got off Sabrina's face and proceeded to unshackle her slave sister, Sabrina jumped at her Master, pouncing upon him to meet his mouth with a kiss. As she did this, she decided to make it easy on her Master. She moved her dripping wet snatch just above Ash's manhood, then without hesitation, proceeded to ride him.

As the girl bounced up and down on her Lord's cock, Ash signaled his other slave to receive treatment from him, getting her to sit on his face this time. As the two girls straddled their Master, they broke into an erotic kiss, their tongues viciously lashing at each other, each girl struggling for dominance over the other. Misty then took it a step further, breaking off from the kiss and gently biting down on her slave sister's neck, getting a moan of satisfaction from both her gesture and Ash's member. After a moment or two, the trio finally came close to their climax.

As Misty unleashed a wave of cum to grace Ash's mouth, as an even more violent climax occurred with Sabrina. As she hit her high, the squirting from her pussy was so intense that Ash had to immediately pull out, causing him to climax all of the front of her body. As the river of love nectar exited Sabrina's pussy, Ash turned to Misty. "Let's clean ourselves up and get ready for dinner." he said, gesturing them group to the bathroom. As Sabrina regained composure and consciousness of what happened, she looked up at her Master, giving her fellow slave sister a good spank as she entered the bathroom.

As her lover turned to her and beckoned her to join them, she got up near instantly, only slightly delayed by her sexual high. As the shower began to heat up, Ash gave his slaves one good kiss each. "Good job you two. You've satisfied me for the night. We really should experiment like this more often." Ash said, gesturing to the handcuffs now laid upon the floor. As the two nodded in seductive approval, the trio stepped into the massive shower, with all three of them assisting in the other's bathing.

After the trio was done, they returned downstairs. "Oh perfect timing, Master. Dinner is almost ready. Why don't you sit down and relax? Your humble slaves will serve you." Cynthia offered her dominator as she went back into the kitchen. As Ash sat down at the table, he saw two figures walk into the room, one blonde, one red headed. "Ah Flannery, Korrina, nice to see you two sex machines awake. Dinner's almost ready, why don't you sit down?" Ash offered.

As he got a full look at the two, he was slightly astonished to see that they were still naked. They didn't seem to mind being nude, nor did they seem to mind being nude around their slaves sisters. This gave Ash an idea, one he would wait to share with the harem the next morning. A few minutes passed, and Ash looked as he saw Serena and Dawn setting the table for him and their sisters.

After the table was set, the rest of the girls were called in, everyone taking their seats at the table, with Ash's two main harem mistresses sitting by him, one on each side. "Alright girls, lets dig in." Ash commanded. As the girls started eating, some struck up conversations with each other, some asking each other why they loved their new Master, the other's wondering which one he preferred. As Ash heard these conversations, he raised his hand, getting the room's undivided attention instantly.

"Can I just say that I love each and every one of you?" Ash said, getting smiles from his audience. "You're all my beautiful sex tools. While I've commanded you to obey and serve me in anyway possible, I still let you know that I've taken hold of your lives and repurposed you. Can I asked the room if any of you were uncomfortable with this new change in your lives?" Ash asked.

The whole room shook their heads in response. "No, I love it when you command me Master!" May blurted out. "You've given me a true purpose in life. Someone who I can love and serve with unending loyalty. I wouldn't trade that for the world." Flannery added. "We'd never go back to our old lifestyles. Not when you've given us the pleasure of serving you for our lives." Cynthia said. "We love you, we are in your thrall, and we want to stay that way forever. I for one love being your little toy to play with however you wish." Serena added to Cynthia's comment, getting nods of approval from the rest of the room.

Ash had full dominion over his sex puppets. They were his to do with as he pleased, and they enjoyed being used by him. Just the idea of a horde of sexy and servile women being forever bound to him got him semi-erect. "Alright then girls, if you wish to continue to live to serve me, then we're gonna have a great time together." Ash said with a smile. "But first things first. I demand more women. I intend to capture other woman and show them how you guys feel, how great it would feel to serve me forever." he continued.

"Oh course Master, we'd love to have more company. Not only do you get more pleasure, but we also get pleasure when we have our way with the new meat." Cynthia said, a sly and sexy smile etched on her face. "Who might you recommend this time around?" Serena wondered. "There's an incredibly attractive reporter by the name of Alexa. I intend on making her mine. After that, we'll see where that takes us." as Ash said this, taking a sip of fine wine, his fuck toys all giggled in the room in response.

A new girl to the harem means more sex and pleasure for them, and they couldn't wait to see how Ash would convert her. After the harem and its leader finished their meals, Ash stepped out into the backyard to ponder. "So Master, how do you feel about all of this?" Serena asked her lover. "I feel so much power right now, I'm just hoping it doesn't consume me." Ash said in reply.

"You wanna know something Master?" Serena asked her owner. "Before you showed me that stone, showed me my potential in life, I was scared of asking you something.". "What's that my love?" Ash wondered. "Even though we were dating before, I could never muster up the courage to ask you to go all the way with me. To be seriously committed to each other. I was scared of rejection, even when we were dating, I mean how ridiculous is that?" Serena said, laughing at herself. "But then as soon as you showed me that beautiful stone, all my hesitation, all of my worries, all my insecurities went away." she said with a smile.

"And I have you to thank for it. So if you ask me why I serve you, even knowing I was mind controlled to do so, don't bother. Even if you're not commanding me to do so, I will still follow you obediently regardless, like the good little slave and girlfriend I am." Serena finished, looking to Ash for his approval, only to be rewarded with a quick and hearty kiss on the mouth. "Thank you Serena. That kind of loyalty and honesty is what I love about you." Ash said. "Now come on my little fuck toy. I think you've just awarded yourself some one on one time with your Master." Ash said slyly, leading a blushing and excited Serena back to his bedroom.

Ash did say to Sabrina that he'd let at least one person bear witness to love making to ensure none of the girls got too jealous, so Ash beckoned May to join the two. As the three of them happily walked into Ash's room, Ash gave his commands to May. "Don't worry, my little fuck toy, I'll satisfy you soon, just like how I took command of you two a couple of nights ago. Don't worry, you'll get your pleasure. For now, just enjoy watching me plow your little slave sister. Touch yourself all you want, and this time, you can cum all the times you want, just save some energy for me." Ash said with a wink in his eye.

"Yes, my Master. I'm gonna enjoy watching you fuck my Mistress's brains out." she replied with a smile. As May sat in the corner of the room, getting ready to pleasure herself for the sight that was to come, Ash threw Serena forcefully to the bed, sitting here down. "Mmm, I didn't know you liked it rough Master." Serena spoke up deviously, her pussy already becoming moist. Ash then took action, removing all of Serena's clothes except her red skirt and her long stockings.

"You really have a fantastic body, Serena." Ash said taking in the sight of his almost naked lover. As the raven haired boy laid down on the bed, he commanded her to straddle him. And so she did, without hesitation or conflict in her mind. She began to ride him, pumping up and down. As she looked down at her Master's face, she noticed his eyes were closed from the pleasure he was experiencing. "Play with my body, Master. I'm your little fuck puppet, remember? Use me! Please!" Serena begged.

Ash responded to these words by reaching out to her, massaging her beautiful breasts, receiving a moan of satisfaction in response. "Oh fuck yeah!" Serena gasped. The very feeling of her owner playing with her tits got her excited. She wanted to do more to satisfy him though, so she leaned in, pressing her chest into his, with her hips and ass still bouncing up and down in the air as she rode him. "Wow, you are really good at this Serena." Ash said through grunts. "You have to be my most assertive, yet obedient slave yet. I'm glad I made you a Mistress of my harem." he continued.

As Serena continued to bob on her Master's member, now it was Ash's turn to take initiative. As he unbuttoned and removed Serena skirt, he then took his mouth to her neck, biting softly. As Serena moaned from the gesture, Ash's hands reached for her supple ass cheeks, giving both of them repeated grabs and spanks. As the two continued to make love, Ash released Serena's neck from his mouth, looking to find that he left a mark there, a sign that he claimed her body beyond her total servitude towards him.

As the two of them picked up their pace, with Serena riding Ash faster while he spanked her harder, May continued to sit in the corner, watching the two in awe, using two of her fingers to pleasure her womanhood. As he felt like they were getting close to their climax, Ash grabbed Serena, picking her up with his massive strength. After getting the two off the bed, he pinned Serena to the wall adjacent to where they were fucking. Serena accepting this new position wholeheartedly, wrapped her legs and arms around her Master, not breaking the kiss they were currently in.

As Ash began to take the offensive, this time with him pumping her, Serena moaned into his mouth. Without even being told it specifically, Ash knew his partner was close, and so was he. After Ash dumped his load into Serena, she let out a cry of ecstasy, breaking off the kiss and filling the room with her sultry voice. As she came all over her partner's member, she gave him another quick smooch. "Thank you for this little treat, my Master. If I can keep getting rewards like this, then sure as shit I'm gonna obey you forever…" Serena said wistfully.

As Ash gently put his lover down back on the bed, he faced his other fuck toy in the room. "You ready to be dominated now, my patient slave?" Ash asked May. "Oh yes Master, please take me now!" May pleaded, her hormones off the charts after witnessing the sexual acts her Master and Mistress slave sister performed in from of her. Ash reached for May, tearing apart her tight spandex clothing with his hands, revealing her succulent breasts and dripping wet pussy. "Mmm, no underwear at all. Good…" Ash snickered in delight, picking May up and leading her to the bed, placing her beside her slave sister.

As Ash pinned his slave under him, and through her torn clothing, he assaulted her womanhood with one hand, while pleasuring one breast with the other and placing his mouth upon the other one. As May moaned in bliss, she turned to notice Serena looking at her with a sly grin on her face. "Kiss me slave, give me pleasure." Serena commanded. "As you wish, my Mistress." May said, elated that her Mistress was giving her commands to follow as well. As the two girls assaulted each other's mouths with their tongues, Ash's own tongue kept flicking around May's erect nipples.

"Oh my god Master. You and my Mistress are so good at this." May hummed in delight. As Ash then took his member, placing it at her entrance, Serena began to move again. As she broke off the kiss, she positioned herself in a 69 position, meeting Ash's cock and May's pussy as she laid down. "I command you to eat me out while our Master and I have fun down here, my slave sister." she spoke up. "Of course my Mistress. I will not leave you or our Master unsatisfied." She replied in glee.

As Serena went down on May, getting a lick on on Ash's manhood and May's pussy at the same time, May took her hands and placed them on her Mistress's ass, giving them a firm squeeze, moaning as she placed her tongue inside Serena's entrance. As May was licking the cum out of Serena's snatch from her last climax, Ash continued to pump harder.

While Serena continued to lick May's entranced, she decided to please he Master even further, and while cupping his balls, she alternated between putting them in her mouth and returning to her slave sister's pussy. As Ash moaned from the initiative, he felt he was growing close to his limit. Just as he sensed his own climax coming, he felt May's as well.

As he was pumping her faster, he felt her walls clench around his beating, erect cock. As May began to moan out in pleasure, crying out to tell her Master and Mistress that she was close as well, Serena shuddered, feeling a second wave coming on. A brief moment passed, and in an instant, the trio climaxed together, filling each other's mouth's and pussies with warm, sweet cum.

As Ash removed himself from May's still coming snatch, he looked at his two sex tools, watching them moan and sigh in pleasure from the wild ride they were blessed with. After a moment, May regained her composure. "Thank you my Master for blessing me with your sex. I look forward to the next time you use my body." May said, giving Ash a kiss, letting Ash taste some of their partner's sweet juice still within her mouth.

As the two looked at Serena, they noticed that she'd fallen asleep from all the activity. After Ash draped the bed' sheets over Serena, letting his favorite slave rest from all her hard work, he led May out the door. "That was a wild ride." Ash said, giving his slave a firm spank, groping her supple ass before he took his hand off of it. "I'm glad I made you my slaves. Your bodies are just made for sex." Ash continued. "I'm glad my body has proven useful to you, Master." May replied. "Well, I'm gonna go get some sleep myself. It's been a long day." she added, leaving him to watch as she swayed her hips seductively for him, letting him view her bare ass as she left. As she went into the next room, she posed and looked over her shoulder, giving her owner a wink of approval before shutting the door behind her.

Ash loved his control and dominion over his current slaves, but he craved more. After he would get the new girls acquainted to their place in the harem, he would set off to acquire his next slave. But for now, he was tired. Ash returned downstairs, beckoning Cynthia, his second Mistress of the harem, commanding her to join him in their sleep. As Cynthia followed him back up to their room, she undressed for bed, with Ash lying down in the center of the bed.

As he turned to snuggle with Serena, her back resting right up along his chest, he planted a kiss upon her cheek, telling her he would forever love her and all their slaves, Serena smiling, even through her sleep, as if she knew what he said. And with that, Ash began to shut his eyes. As he felt the soft breasts of the milf that cuddled with him as well, he began to think of Alexa, the beauty he'd bless next with this life. Like his slaves, Ash felt like he was in heaven.


	8. Alexa's Willful Induction

Ash woke up the next morning, only to realize he was alone in his bed, getting up to call out Cynthia's and Serena's names. After he received no response, Ash put on a pair of pants and then made his way downstairs. As he did, her turned into the kitchen to see the two naked forms of the women he slept with, their bare, supple asses for him to view and enjoy. "Oh, hello there, Master!" Cynthia said with joy, turning her head to meet him. "We were just making you a fantastic breakfast. We hope you enjoy it." Serena added, a blush showing on her face.

Like Flannery and Korrina before them, the two were absolutely naked, yet showed no signs of embarrassment. Ash began pondering why that may be, later realizing that maybe the stone played a part in it. Sensing what Ash was thinking, Serena satisfied his curiosity. "You remember what I told you last night, right Master?" Serena asked. "All my insecurities are gone. I'm not ashamed of showing off my body, to you or my slave sisters." she added, turning to her slave sister, entering a kiss with her, feeling each other's pussies as their entrances pressed against each other.

As the two began to put on this show for Ash, hoping it'd satisfy their Master, Ash leaned against the wall, clearly enjoying the two's actions, as evidenced by the now large grin etched upon his face. "Well, after you two ladies are finished with your little fun there, I'll have that breakfast whenever you're ready." Ash said. "By your command, my wonderful owner." Cynthia said submissively, taking her hand to turn Serena's head to her, locking her in yet another kiss. As Ash left the kitchen, hearing his little toys moan in pleasure, he thought to himself on how he could get to Alexa, how to dominate her and make her his latest piece of meat to play with.

He had her number after he became well acquainted with her after his journeys with her through the Decalore Islands and seeing her occasionally in Kalos, but he had no idea if she was currently in Kanto. As Ash flipped through her list of contacts at the dinner table, Serena and Cynthia came in, a whole buffet of plates decorating their arms. "That's some dexterity you two have." Ash said in awe. "That's not all the skills I have to offer, my Master." Serena said seductively.

As she put the plates down, she reached over Ash, sitting on top of him, stretching her incredibly sexy legs up as high as she could. "As you know as a performer, I have to be _very_ flexible." she continued, grinding her naked body up against him. As she began to feel him budging up, Ash kissed her, clearly understanding what she was implying. "As much as I'd love to take another turn with you, my beautiful sex tool, I was just busy thinking on who I should convert next." Ash said, blushing at the tempting offer Serena was giving him. "I'm afraid I'll have to save my strength for now." he said, kissing her neck to hold her over. As she moaned a sigh of satisfaction, she got off Ash, only to afterward reach for a fork to give Ash a gesture.

"Here, you go my Master. Enjoy your meal." She said, handing her owner the utensil. "If you need any help turning your newest slave, I will offer my help in an instant." she continued. As Cynthia sat down next to Ash, Serena approached her, mounting the sexy milf's body, giving her an erotic kiss. As they began to make out, their eyes traveled to their Master, hoping he'd notice the show they were putting on for his benefit and arousal. Ash looked at them with a smile, grateful of their attempts to please him, even if he only had to look. Serena then began to hump the older, yet amazingly beautiful woman, their bare pussies colliding with another, their folds sliding up and down each other. Sensing that they were getting each other wet, Cynthia stood up her fellow sex slave sister, turning her around and bending her over the table.

As she kneeled in to lap at Serena's wet sex, Ash finished his meal. "Thanks for the show babes. Keep each other busy, I'll just be taking a phone call in the other room." Ash mentioned to the two, not wanting them to leave themselves unsatisfied, but not wanting their moans of sex to be caught over the phone. Ash punched in the number he had, getting a few rings. At first Ash thought he'd have no luck, but just at the last moment, a heavenly voice answered.

"Oh hey there Ash! It's been a while since you've called." Alexa said in joy. "Sorry if I answered late, I just got a big scoop over here at Viridian City! Apparently a new gym leader is taking over here!" the reporter added. "You're in Viridian City? Right now?!" Ash said, barely able to contain his excitement. "Yeah, I just finished taking an interview, why do you ask?" she questioned. "I'm in pallet town right now. I'd love it if you came over to see me." Ash said excitedly. I live in a mansion are the far end of Pallet. I had it built with all the prize money I've won these last few years. I'd love it if you were able to stop by." Ash said, trying to win the sexy reporter over.

"Well I suppose it isn't too far out of the way." Alexa said with initial hesitation. "Alright then, its a date Ash. I'll see you in about an hour." the reporter added. "Sure thing Alexa, its gonna be great seeing you again." Ash said, returning the excitement she had in her voice with his own. As Ash hung up the phone, he returned to his two favorite sex puppets, the two of which were now eating each other out on the dinner table, moaning into each other's dripping wet pussies.

"All right you two, break it up." Ash commanded, the two responding to his demands immediately. "It looks like we're about to have some company in about an hour. Get the other girls ready, I want to put on a show for Alexa before I turn her onto another cock puppet for my amusement. "But Master, what if she sees all these woman devoted to you and runs away?" Cynthia asked, curious as to why her Master was so bold. "She may not fully understand how great it feels to be under your subjugation." she added, a sense of concern for her Master's safety in her tone of voice. "Oh, I don't think we'll have to worry about that, my little sex tool." Ash said with extreme confidence.

During his time in Alexa's companionship, he always felt tension between him and her. He always felt like she lusted after him, even though he was at least 10 years younger than her. He knew that she'd be one outside of Serena that he could convince to join his harem, even without the stone, even though he intended to use it in the end. As the two mistresses of the harem readied their fellow slave sisters, Ash put on some more clothes. In a small passing of time, Ash heard the doorbell ring. As his slaves got into their positions, Ash opened the door.

As the door opened before him, the slender and sexy figure of Alexa entered Ash's eyes. She looked like she hadn't aged a day in her life, still showing off her amazing features through her tight clothing. Her red and black shirt with an opening to reveal the cleavage of her beautiful D sized breasts, her tight pants showing off one of the most well rounded asses Ash ever had the privilege of laying his eyes on. Everything about her body screamed that its purpose in life was for sex and servitude. He had to have her.

"Hey there man, how's it going?" Alexa said, a slight blush appearing on her face. Ash was just as sexy to her as the day she met him. "This is some mansion you have here. Do you live here all by yourself? I saw your mother tending to her garden at your old place, so surely it must be lonely here for you." she said inquisitively, desperately wanting to get the latest scoop on her crush. "Oh, I have plenty of company here to keep me satisfied. They've been staying with me for a while now." Ash said, leading her into the mansion and to the living room in order to execute his plan.

"Who's 'they'?" the reporter asked. As if right on queue, Ash's harem of loyal sluts entered the room, with some already sitting themselves down in chairs, the others blocking Alexa's exits. "What's going on here? Who are these women? And why are some of them naked?!" Alexa stammered, confused and flustered, but yet strangely not frightened. She made no attempt to run, in fact she did something else all together. As if by her nature as a journalist, Alexa stayed put, sitting with Ash on the couch hoping to get her answers.

"These women are my devoted slaves, my own little fuck puppets to use and abuse with however I'd please. They serve me without question and in return, I give them all that they desire." Ash said. "Although to be fair, that really isn't much, as they see their purpose and pleasure in life is to ensure _my_ happiness." the raven hair boy continued. "I called you here to make you an offer. Join my harem, and I can give you all the pleasures and desires your body seeks. I've sensed your lust for me, I know you've wanted me for years now. Now's your chance to have me, my beautiful Alexa. You will call me Master and live under this roof with me and all your fellow slave sisters, having as much sex and fun as you want, knowing it will please me." Ash said, giving the reporter the offer of a lifetime: to be willingly enslaved by the most beautiful man she saw in her life.

As Alexa blushed at the idea, she actually gave the idea a thought. In her mind, she wanted to think this was all insanity and that she wanted to get out of there as soon as she could. Yet there was a deeper side to her creeping out: the side of her that wanted to enjoy, explore, and discover new things. She thought of it just as the scoop of a lifetime. What a story she would have, living a life as a devoted and willing slave to an incredible and amazing person.

As the journalist's face grew even redder at the prospect of having another individual own her in every way possible, Ash gently grabbed Alexa by her chin, steering her gaze towards him. "If you're still considering your options, let me offer another incentive to help you." Ash said, reaching in to plant a kiss right on her mouth. As he broke off from her, Alexa gentle placing her fingers on her lips, shocked by his assertiveness. She liked it. In fact she wanted more of that kind of dominance in her life. She desired a man who would put her in her place and give her purpose in her life.

She realized that she liked the idea of being the sex tool of the man she herself craved for so long. She was practically begging for a situation like this to occur, she just didn't know it until Ash opened her eyes to it. She didn't exactly picture other girls being involved, but as long as Ash was happy, she was. "Alright then, I'll join your harem, on one condition." Alexa said in a demanding, yet servile tone, wanting to show her submissiveness to please her soon to be Master. "I'll be your willing slave and sex toy in exchange for for filming you and any the girls _activities_ I deem incredibly lewd." she added with a wink. And just like that, Alexa was Ash's newest fuck toy.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ash said, a devious smile crossing his face. "In fact, I kinda wanted you to film some of the other girls fucking each other. That way I can view their sexy moves in bed whenever I wish. Give me some inspiration for other wild acts we can do to each other." he continued. "Now then, its time for your initiation. Girls, watch me as I claim our newest addition to the party." Ash commanded, his other sex slaves now having their eyes trained on their newest sister. As Alexa took off her camera headset and fanny pack, positioning the camera to face her and her sovereign, Ash began to remove her clothes.

As he violently began to unbutton and remove his newest slave's pants, he got a gasp of shocked satisfaction in return. Ash took a look at Alexa's dark gray panties, noticing they already had a patch of wetness staining them. "Oh, you dirty girl." Ash teased, now turning his attention to Alexa's breasts, slowly massaging them through her tight shirt. As he took off the tight top Alexa wore, he noticed that she, like many of her sex siblings before her didn't wear a bra.

"Oh, you're a _very_ dirty girl." Ash added on, still trying to tease his newest subject, checking to find her sweet spot. Ash began his assault on the reporter's body, wrapping his mouth around her left breast, massaging her erect nipples with his tongue. As he got a moan of approval from her, Ash then took his left hand, hoisting Alexa's right leg up, placing it on his shoulder. As he began to dig into her, her body began pressing hard against the couch they were making love on. Ash took the initiative to then pin her left leg down with his other arm, getting even more moans of her acceptance to the lewd act they were committing.

Just before Ash hilted his massive cock inside his new fuck puppet, he turned to Serena and Cynthia, his eyes being the only signal the two needed to join the fun. As Ash removed his mouth from his slave's breasts, he introduced his two closest slaves. "Alexa, let me introduce you to Cynthia, and you do remember Serena, right? They are my main slaves, and they will be your Mistresses from now on. A command from them will be carried out as if I, your Master issued it. Am I clear?" Ash asked his moaning partner. "Yes my Master, I will obey them and you without hesitation or regret." She said through gasps of bliss. "Good, because they're going to join us in our pleasure." Ash said, with each girl taking one side of their newest sister. As Cynthia, grabbed Alexa's face, forcing her to enter a french kiss with her, Serena took to suckling on Alexa's unattended tit. As Ash resumed his attack on Alexa's left breast, he hilted himself into her, causing her to moan into Cynthia's mouth, turning the blonde woman on even more, her pussy still dripping from the sexual encounter she has with her slave sister no longer than an hour prior. As Ash continued his attack on the sexy journalist's body, he noticed her break off from the erotic kiss she and her new Mistress were having.

"Master, I'm gonna cum, I can feel it!" Alexa gasped, her hand grabbing at Serena's short honey blonde hair as she grew more and more tense. Before the four of them knew it, Alexa came, unleashing a torrent of cum onto Ash's member. Ash and his two slaves backed off their harem's newest member, giving her some space to breathe and revel in her explosive climax. After a moment or two of waiting to come off her high, Alexa turned to her owner and smiled. "That…was…the best orgasm I've ever had in my life." the reporter said through a haze of bliss. "Is this the kind of treatment I'll receive if I join you?" she further asked.

"Yes of course, my slave. Is it all you could have hoped for?" Ash inquired. "That, and so much more! If I could get this kind of treatment for the rest of my life, then I wouldn't trade it for the world." she finished. Ash smiled, he had just dominated and enslaved a woman, making her his bitch in an instant, and without even using his mind stone. He did however, still intended to use it on her. "Here, let me show you this rock. It will cleanse your mind, make you completely mine forever, and it will form a small mental connection between you and I as well as all the other's enthralled to me. Look upon the stone and enter your new life." Ash commanded the woman.

"With pleasure." she said, happily obliging, looking upon the magnificent stone, her eyes glazed over by the same light that came from it. After Ash gave the simple command that she was fully open to the idea of having kinky sex as well as having her full compliance in girl on girl action, Ash brought her back to reality. Ash had already broken her in before the mind control, so he never bothered with commands for the woman who was already fully willing to submit to. She already knew who owned her now, and she couldn't be any more content with her new lifestyle. How odd how being enslaved felt more liberating than anything else. All her insecurities, her doubts, her fears. All of them were erased thanks to the stone and her beautiful Master.

"So Master. Do you wanna have some more fun, or should I maybe get acquainted with all the other girls you haven't introduced to me yet?" Ash's newest toy asked seductively, clearly showing initiative and the will to fuck her Master and any woman as soon as her owner commanded it. "First, I want to play a fun little game I've been saving for a while now, waiting for as many sex puppets I could acquire before hand. After that, I will get you situated in your new home." Ash said with a devious grin, his plan for an incredibly erotic game soon coming into play. As he led all his girls to the party room, he gave his newest slave a firm and lewd spank on the ass, and as soon as all the girls were situated, Ash began a game of sexy spin the bottle.


	9. An Erotic Game

As the harem all took their places, planting their bottoms on the floor, Ash took out an old, empty bottle he saved just for the occasion and placed it on the floor. "Now girls, we're all friends here. You can give your fellow slave sisters the lewdest dares you can think of and ask each other your deepest, most secure truths. Now that you live to serve me forever, you don't need to worry about talking about your old lives. We will keep any secrets you say safe" Ash said smiling, getting affirmative nods from every slave in the room. "The rules are simple. beyond what I just told you, the dare can be just about anything. if you dare another girl to shag with you, then by all means. but please allow me and your slave sisters the pleasure of watching you." Ash continued with a wink, getting a giggle from his enthralled sex toys.

"We'll start with me, naturally, then Serena will spin." Ash said, indicating to the girl sitting closest to his left side. "We'll continue going around clockwise and end on Cynthia here, at which point I'll spin again and repeat the process if we need to. The winner of the game is the last one standing. If you cum, you lose." Ash continued, hoping his little party game can unearth any of the girls' secret kinky desires. As Ash spun the bottle, it landed on Flannery, in all her naked splendor.

"I think I'm gonna dare you, my little fuck puppet." Ash said with a smile. "Dare me, my Master. I'll do anything for you…" the red head said with a smile, hoping he'd give her the lewdest command ever. "I dare you to take our newest play thing here, take the strap on over in the corner there, and proceed to fuck her brains out in front of us for a full 3 minutes." Ash said, gesturing his hand to Alexa, who was smiling in anticipation. "Of course Master." Flannery said with a smile, reaching into the bag of sex toys in the corner.

As Alexa positioned her self in the center of the circle, her legs spread out, begging to be claimed, Flannery fitted herself with the strap on, its massive 8 inch phallus protruding like a spear. "All right sister, its time to take your body on a little test run." Flannery teased, jamming the toy in her partner. "Oh fuck, that hurt…" Alexa said, beginning to complain, but as soon as her partner began to move inside of her, the painful shock vanished, now being replaced by nothing but pure ecstasy.

As the two sped up, Ash and the fellow slave girls looked on, with Ash getting aroused from the sight, while all his slave girls began to drip from the sight they were bearing witness to. As Flannery began to play with Alexa's tits, her mouth cupped around one breast, while one hand massaged the other, the other hand kept Flannery stable, Alexa's hands got a firm grip on her assaulter's ass cheeks, giving them a firm spank. With her spanking fetish being teased to her, Flannery sped up her motions even further, and before either of the two girls could climax, their turn was up. Three minutes had passed instantly.

As the two girls got up, slightly disappointed they couldn't finish, Ash spoke up. "That was a fine show you put on for us girls. Don't worry, you'll have your release soon. The girls loved their Master's command so much, yet they were still wanting release. They didn't care if they lost the game, they were having such a good time. As the two girls eyed each other across the room with longing in their eyes, it was now Serena's turn to spin.

As the bottled rotated around the room, each girl looked at it, almost in a hypnotic trace, wondering if they will be chosen next. The bottle landed on Dawn, who looked up in excitement, wondering what kind of sexy, kinky, and demeaning order her Mistress could give her. "Dawn, let's get a truth out of you." the honey blonde girl said with a look of deviancy in her eyes. "Sure thing, my Mistress. What would you ask of me?" Dawn said submissively.

"Tell us why you always wear skimpy skirts. Don't get me wrong, I know our Master and I love them, it compliments your beautiful ass, but I must know." Serena asked inquisitively. "To tell you the truth Mistress, I've always loved the idea of showing off my body. I've got a lot of pride in my body, and I want to show it to the world, if only it was accepting of my desire to be free. But now, with our Master in charge of my life, I feel liberated. I can stand together, naked and in the company of my beautiful slave sisters, Mistresses, and Master. We can experience all the pleasures we want now, and my desire to show my body to the world, or at least this small part of it was fulfilled. I have my Master to thank for that, and because of his amazing power to let me embrace this side of me, I will now follow him with my undying loyalty." Dawn said, finishing her small, yet powerful speech.

As several of the girls looked to her with smiles, knowing they could identify with her struggle, Ash spoke up. "That was quite a heartfelt talk, my little slave. Since you're showing such devotion to my rule, maybe I can give you a little one on one time." Ash said with a wink. The other girls in the room were both jealous of and happy for their blue haired slave sister, hoping they can get their Master's attention so he may use their bodies to meet his own desires next time.

"Wow, that's quite a story behind those sexy, skimpy outfits you wear." Serena said, licking her lips in lust. "Perhaps you and I can indulge in your desire to be naked, hmm?" Serena asked her slave sister with an implied motive. "Mistress, I wouldn't have it any other way." Dawn said. As Serena passed the bottle to the blue haired girl, who just happened to be next to her, she gave the coordinator a nice, firm spank on her perfect, round ass, receiving a moan of pleasure in return.

As the two winked at each other, knowing they were gonna have a load of fun together after the game was done, Dawn began to spin for her turn. The bottle spun and spun until it landed on May. "This one's a dare, my sexy slave sister." Dawn said slyly. "What do you have in mind, sister?" May said, returning her fellow slave's seductive voice with her own submissive one. As Dawn reached for the bag of sex toys, pulling out a double ended dildo, she turned to her target. "Were gonna scissor each other with this for our Master." Dawn said, bringing the phallic object with her to the center of the room.

As the two readied position, Dawn moved the piece through the torn spandex pants May was still wearing from the day prior, stuffing the object right in her entrance, and receiving a welcoming moan of approval. As Dawn hilted the toy inside her own snatch, she pulled her sister in until their pussy lips began to touch. As the two girls began to move, the object the two shared at their hips moved with them. As their moans of satisfaction filled the room, the other girls who were looking onward got even hornier than they already were at the sight of it.

As Dawn and May moaned, Dawn began rubbing her soft cunt lips up against May's, the soft touches stimulating the girls even more. As the two girls continued to hump each other, the toy inside of them finally broke them. As the two came all over the toy as well as the floor, Ash began to speak.

"It looks like we have our first two losers, ladies. Alright you two, clean up the cum you got on the floor. Lap it all up and sit on the sidelines. Observe the rest of us for now." Ash commanded his subjects. While the two were happy with each other, loving how they gave each other an amazing climax, they were slightly disappointed that they dropped out so soon. Obeying their Master's order immediately, the two cleaned up the floor, licked off each other's wet cunts and then sucked every last drop of cum off the toy together. Afterward, the two sat down, watching in anticipation to see who would drop next.

As the bottle was then handed over to the next person to spin, Alexa began to spin it, hoping it would land on Flannery again so they could finish what they started. Alexa was left with slight disappointment though, as the bottle landed on Cynthia. Although after a second thought, Alexa didn't terribly mind. Cynthia's body was one of the most fantastic things that blessed her eyes, but the blonde Sinnoh champ had already had some time with the reporter.

While Alexa was upset she didn't get Flannery or another new girl to test her sex on, she smiled in content none the less. The commanding nature Cynthia had was adored by the journalist, but this time the shoe was on the other foot. "Alright Cynthia, I dare you to give me a 69 session for five minutes straight." Alexa said, hoping this time, she'd get her release.

"Oh, I've been wanting to do that since you stepped in the door, beautiful." Cynthia said contently. As the two naked babes fixed onto each other in the center of the circle, Alexa laid down on the floor, showing her partner that her position would be on top. As the blonde champion mounted her sex partner, Alexa reach her arms around her lover, getting a feel of Cynthia slender hips with one hand while massaging and spanking her perfect, bubbly ass with the other.

Cynthia wasted no time jamming her amazing tongue into Alexa's dripping wet cunt. As the blonde haired woman lashed at her partner's womanhood, her hands grabbed onto Alexa's supple thighs, giving the legs a good squeeze as she did so. Alexa wanted to cum, she wanted her climax, but she also wanted to please her new Mistress and Master too, hoping they'd think of her as their go-to fuck puppet whenever they desired to relieve their sexual tension.

As the light haired brunette tried to make a lasting impression, she was shocked, only to be taken on a ride by Cynthia. Even though she thought she was giving the champ a good eat out session, she was mistaken. With every squeeze and stroke on her thigh, every lash from that woman's tongue was driving her insane. She wanted to just give into her Mistress, but she wanted to give her a lasting parting gift before she came.

As her hand left Cynthia's arching and beautifully flexible backside, Alexa took two of her fingers and slip them into Cynthia's entrance. As the blonde moaned a sigh of immense satisfaction, pleased by the new direction her slave was taking, she resumed her dominance over her, spinning her tongue in her partner's moist pussy. As the two's moans began to echo through the room, Alexa felt her time was coming.

Not even by the five minute mark she set up in the dare, Alexa was the one to cum first, her pussy exploding with love juices, decorating her Mistress's face. As Cynthia got off her partner, satisfied in her nearly 1 sided victory, she turned and moaned a seductive moan to the journalist, wiping the reporter's cum off her face with her finger, only to slip it into her mouth, her finger soon after slowly retracting, revealing to everyone that the blonde haired Champion of Sinnoh licked up every drop on her face.

Now everyone in the room was horny and flustered, wanting their turn with the Mistress after the performance she just gave her Master and their subjects. "That was so fucking hot, my beautiful cock puppet." Ash said to Cynthia breathlessly, still in awe at the sight he witnessed. "Well you know the rules Alexa. You're out." Ash continued, turning to his latest slave, still lying on her back from the orgasm she was blessed with. As she began to stand, she finally spoke up through her gasps of satisfaction. "Oh, I know Master." she said in fatigue.

As the brunette took her violated body over to join the other two, the circle now only contained 7, including Ash. With Alexa now eliminated from the game, it was Misty's turn to spin. As she spun the bottle, she noticed it landed on Sabrina. With a wicked smile etched on her face, she spoke to the psychic, hoping she could continue the fun they had the night before. "Before I make my decision on what I should dare you to do, may I ask my Master if its okay if do both a truth and a dare?" Misty asked her owner, a face of plea on her face, hoping he'd cave in for her.

"Alright, I'll allow it." Ash said, curious as to see which direction Misty was going with her target. "What sexual position do you prefer?" Misty asked Sabrina. "Doggy style, face down, any thing that involves me getting dominated by someone?". "Oh please tell me you'll put me in my place, sister!" the Saffron Gym leader said, begging to see what her partner would plan to do to her. As Misty turned her attention to the bag of sex toys, she reached for a double ended strap on.

As Misty fixed the device to her hip, hilting the other side of the phallic object within her, she issued her dare to her slave sister. "Get on your knees and bend over, Sabrina. I'm gonna go in rough." Misty said with a sly look on her face, pulling the end of the strap on with her hand, letting the rubber cock sling back down like a rubber band. Sabrina licked and bit her lip in suspense, obliging the order of her fuck pal.

Right as she got into place, Misty plunged into her partner with amazing speed. "Oh fuck!" Sabrina gasped from the shock of her partner's violent action, yet was far from being opposed to is. As Misty pumped Sabrina in and out, she took her hands, placing them on her fellow slave's ass, pinching one cheek while spanking the other. "I bet you like this. Don't you like this, you crazy slut?!" Misty teased over the moans and screams of her partner in her state of bliss. "Oh! Fuck! Yes!" cried the black haired girl, her eyes rolling into the back of her head from the please.

"Please punish me sister, I've been a bad girl!" Sabrina continued, her voice starting to shake from her satisfaction. As the other phallic object gyrated inside Misty's own dripping wet cunt, she too cried out in satisfaction, yet not stopping her intense assault on her partner's snatch. It didn't take long after that for the girls to reach their climaxes. As the the two's screams reached their peak, the two of them simultaneously came on their sex toy, the excess fluids dripping onto the floor.

"Looks like we have ourselves another two set of losers, ladies." Ash said, teasing the two girls still on their high from the orgasms they had. "Come on girls, clean yourselves up and join the peanut gallery." Ash commanded, getting his living sex toys' attention. As the two licked up their love nectar off the floor, the strap on, and each other, the bottle was passed to its next spinner: Korrina.

There were only five of the group members left, and Korrina wanted to stick until the end. She spun the bottle, the bottle then landing on none other than Ash himself. "So, my little slave. Do you have the courage to give a command to your Master? Or would you like to hear a little truth about me?" Ash said playfully, hoping he could bait the blonde skater girl into a sexual throw down.

In her mind, Korrina didn't want to dare her Master, as it was not her place to give commands. She was his loyal servant, his tool, his play thing, his fuck toy whenever he got bored. She thought it unthinkable to give the person who was her reason to live a command. Instead, she asked Ash answer a question of truth. "So Master, which one of us loyal sex tools might be your favorite?" she asked, a curious look upon her face.

The same curiosity Korrina had was shared by everyone in the room. As all eyes turned to give their undivided attention to their Master, Ash after a pause for thought finally spoke up. "You all not need to worry about such things. I love you all immensely and will continue to love you. As my loyal and devout slaves, I will continue to ensure that your service to me is heavily rewarded." the raven haired man said with a wink in his eye.

"But if I had to be absolutely honest on the matter, Serena and Cynthia here are my favorite cock puppets. Between both of them having amazing bodies, Serena's will to serve me even before I made he my slave, and Cynthia having great sexual drive and experience, its honestly no wonder why I made these two your Mistresses to serve along side me." Ash continued. "M-maybe I can prove useful to you here." Korrina stammered, hoping to earn her owner's approval. "Does that sound like a dare to you girls? I think Korrina here wants me to do something." Ash said to the crowd of women.

"Could…could you please me right now Master? I need my release from you..!" she said shyly as she slowly approached the center of the room. As the blonde laid on her back, she spread her legs open for her Master, with her hands reaching under her legs, moving towards her succulent camel toe. Korrina used her fingers to peel back her cunt lips, showing the pink treat she had to offer him, a gesture Ash found incredibly enticing. As he licked his lips, the raven haired male took action.

As he hovered above his subject, he planted a kiss on her mouth, Korrina slowly closing her eyes from the contact, still not moving from the position she laid in. Ash grabbed his shaft, steering it towards his target. Ensuring he did no harm to her as well as draw out as much pleasure from her as he could, Ash slowly sheathed himself in her meaty and divine pussy. As he began pumping in and out, her moans of pleasure echoed in the room. As she moved from her hold on her entrance, for her Master's benefit, she went to massage her breasts, feeling her erect nipples meeting the cool air.

As her face began to flush with lust and excitement, she begged her Master. "Please Master, let my body be your tool. Use me how you see fit! Make me cum like the little slut that I am, I beg you!" Korrina pleaded through her moans of pleasure. Even though her pussy was beyond amazing, he refused to cum, as he simply couldn't drop out of his own game. Ash then decided to do something new, removing himself from her snatch.

Just as Korrina began to wonder why her lover stopped, she gasped in joy, noticing that he was now running his cock along her pussy lips, his long shaft slowly dragging its way across her. The stimulation was simply too much for her. She cried out "Master!" as a wave of cum poured out of her. Ash smiled at how effective his tactic worked, making his way down to her womanhood with his mouth. After he licked off all the excess from her crotch and legs, Ash spoke up again.

"Looks like you lose, my little slave." he said with pride, glad that he survived the encounter. He was so close to blowing his load into her, and he was glad his slave was so effective at making him want to orgasm, even so early into the love making. As Korrina made her way to the other drop outs, only four remained. It was now Flannery's shot at the bottle.

As the red head began to spin the bottle, she pondered on who it may land on. With any luck, she was hoping her Master, but her result got her excited regardless. As the bottle pointed to her Mistress Serena, Flannery licked her lips in excitement, wondering what kind of perverted sexual act she could give to her Mistress. She however found no ideas that really tickled her fancy, instead Flannery simply dared Serena to "Just let her go to town on her Mistress".

Serena nodded her approval, moving to the center of the room to meet the Lavaridge Town Gym leader. As Flannery pinned her Mistress to the floor, she began her assault. With two fingers entering Serena's dripping entrance, Flannery took her other hand, placing it on her Mistress's perfect bubbly ass. With Serena signing in approval of her and her Master's slave's actions, Flannery even took more initiative, cupping Serena's left breast in her mouth.

While Flannery's fingers pumped in and out of her sex partner's soaking cunt, the other girls looked on in suspense and awe, wondering who would come out on top. Just as the other girls thought this, Serena took command of the situation, reversing the duo's positions. And just like that, Flannery was on the defensive, her tactics growing desperate in an attempt to get her Mistress to come first.

This was foolish of her to think that, as after all the sexual experiences she had in the past few days, Serena found out a trick to hold onto her orgasm for long enough, just long enough until her partner caved in. Serena took her right thigh and brushed it up against the red head's womanhood, humping the gym leader's leg as she did so. Flannery moaned in satisfaction, now realizing how close she was to climaxing. After her erotic, sexy bout with Alexa before hand, Flannery's body had softened up, making her vulnerable.

Just as she sensed weakness in her partner, Serena took three of his fingers, sliding them into her partner's cunt easily. As Flannery begged for released, now fully giving up on holding out, Serena obliged her sister's plea. While she still had her three fingers lodged within her partner, Serena lowered her head, viciously licking away at Flannery's folds, pleasing the entrance of her slave sister's body. A brief moment passed, and with it came Flannery moaning a sigh of relief, her cum slowly pouring out of her body.

"Wow, when this girl orgasms, he does it hard." Ash said, as Flannery was exhausted to the point of falling asleep, just like how she was yesterday when Ash claimed her body. Ash picked up the nearly unconscious red headed babe with his massive strength, lying her next to the other losers of the game. With only Ash, Seren and Cynthia left, it was finally the Sinnoh Champ's turn to spin.

"Wow, what do you know?" Serena said, bewildered by the fact the bottle landed on her twice in a row. "So what do you say, sister? Want to continue where we left off this morning?" Cynthia teased, referring to the two's sex show they put on for Ash during his breakfast. "I was born ready, sister." Serena said with a wink. "Let's give Master a good show and show these sluts of ours why we're their Mistresses." She continued.

"With pleasure…" Cynthia hummed, getting on her back so her smaller partner could rest easy atop her body. As the two began to french kiss each other, their tongues visibly fighting for dominance in the space between their faces, Ash and his slaves looked on in awe at the sight they were being treated with. After a while, Serena bit down gently on Cynthia's neck, receiving an accepting moan in response.

Serena moved her head down in-between the D sized breast her older fellow Mistress had, motor boating them as she did so. After a moment of pleasing the blonde haired Mistress' breasts, Serena positioned her cunt alongside Cynthia's. As the two rubbed each other's folds against one another, they both cried out in sighs of joy at their sexual encounter.

Ash, barely able to contain his excitement, began rubbing his fully erect cock. The two most certainly were putting on a good show for him. He wasn't the only one who felt this way though, as he turned around to notice all the other girls were fingering either themselves or each other, drinking in the sexual act laid before their eyes.

After the two finished scissoring, Serena once again repositioned herself, letting her tight snatch lay above her slave sister's mouth, while she was greeted by Cynthia's own womanhood. As Serena grabbed Cynthia by the sides of he ass, sliding her hands up and down to feel her amazing thighs as well, the blonde milf simply went to grabbing and jiggling her partner's own bubbly ass cheeks. As the two entered each other's dripping wet entrances with their mouths, they both moaned into each other's cunts, showing how satisfied they were by the other's actions.

After a while in their 69 position, Serena and Cynthia both felt they were at their limit. And just like that, the two girls came at the same time, eliminating them both from the game, leaving their Lord and Master the winner of the contest. As the girls on the sidelines applauded their leader and told their Mistresses how downright sexy they were, Ash finished the game with a closing statement.

"Now that I've won, I'd like to declare the prize I won for winning this competition. Tomorrow morning, me and two slaves of my choosing shall be joining me on a little _shopping_ trip!" Ash said delightfully. And the two I choose to bring with me are: Cynthia and Dawn. Congrats you two, you get to spend a day out in public with me!" Ash added, smiling as his two naked puppets he chose for the event he planned tomorrow. "As for right now, hit the showers ladies. After tonight, we're gonna be making some really interesting changes around here." the raven haired man finished, a devious grin showing upon his face.

Oh the plans he had for his harem next.


	10. A Offer She Wouldn't Refuse

After the sex game Ash and his slaves had a moment prior, Ash gave Alexa a tour of the house, showing her the dorm room she'd share with the rest of the girls last, allowing the reporter the chance to unpack her things and find a bed to call her's. After her brief introduction to the mansion, Ash left the reporter to her own devices, turning his attention to Cynthia and Dawn, the two of which were now dressed in their normal attire. "So you girls ready to head out and do some shopping?" Ash asked the pair.

"I'm ready when you are, Master." Cynthia replied. "Ok good. Just remember what I told you. Whenever we are in public, you must address me by my name, not by Master. We can't have people looking at us if you want to start acting slutty. We don't need that kind of attention." Ash finished. As the trio left the mansion grounds, Ash gave commands to Serena, ensuring that she hold the fort down while they were gone.

"Alright then Cynthia, why don't you take us to Celadon City? I hear the department store there just opened a shop with all the kind of _exotic_ clothing we need." Ash said, beckoning to Cynthia's car. " Of course Master." Cynthia obeyed, saying the word Ash didn't want said in public. She could barely help it however, her Master was an absolutely splendid man, but she eventually got the memo, vowing to stick to calling her Master by her true name for the rest of the time they were outside the house.

As Ash hopped into the back seat with Dawn, Cynthia got in the driver seat of her jeep, putting the keys in the ignition. As they drove down the dirt roads of Pallet Town, Cynthia announced to her passengers that the trip to Celadon would take about an hour. Upon Cynthia saying this, Ash decided to take a nap, resting his eyes.

Just then, Ash saw a bright light. A light that shown a rainbow hue. As the light dimmed, he realized what he saw was none other than the mind stone he possessed. Realizing that he was surely dreaming, Ash reached for the stone, only for a wave of light to consume him, a shell of blue energy surrounding him: Aura. After all, it was aura that fueled the mind stone and submitted the enslaved targets of the stone to the user. Ash became even more perplexed, wondering if his dream was a sign of anything.

He was wrong, as he heard a voice call out to him from the blue void. "Ash. Its me, Riley." the voice spoke. "Riley? What's going on here, what am I supposed to be seeing?" Ash asked. "You are looking at the mind stone. I've told you that its an ancient artifact, not some simple trinket. Your use of the stone has been quite unique, I'll say that much. I mean, I knew you'd use it the way you did, but you exceeded far what I suspected of you. To be frank, I've been observing you and your new play things for a few days now." the voice continued, echoing in Ash's mind. "Do not worry, I shall not impede your goal. In fact, I wished to help you in another way. You know how I told you not to lose the stone? Well, that should mean you should never have it leave your side. Make a necklace for the stone, wear it around your neck, so something to ensures is stays on your body." the voiced advised him.

"Trust me, you won't regret it. The stone serves another purpose, one I neglected to mention in the note, as I never knew you'd go so far with your new power. The stone serves as a symbiotic tool. Not only do you feed it your aura to enslave the minds of those of your choosing, but the stone can give you so much more in return. When the stone's had enough of your aura, it returns back any excess energy it didn't need two fold, revitalizing its user." the voice of Riley added.

"Now do you understand why you must never lose it? Any aspiring villain or madman of this world would want such a priceless item for themselves. To enslave the minds of many to do their bidding while supplying its user with near unending stamina, vigor and life." Riley said sternly. "Why I decide not to impede on your actions, as slightly worry-some as they are, it is because I trust you are strong enough to protect it. As the Champion of Kanto and as a fellow aura guardian, I would think of no other man to deem worthy of such an object. My link is fading, you are going out of my range of telepathy, so our conversation must end here. Heed this warning, and on an off the record statement, enjoy your _fun_." the voice of Ash's old friend ended with a slight tease, just as it began to slowly fade away.

All of the sudden, Ash was woke by a small, gingerly nudge by his partner in the back seat. "Wake up silly, we're here." Dawn said, excited and desperate to go inside the market place. "We're in Celadon already?" Ash asked, surprised at how he'd already slept for an hour's time. As the message he got in his dream still echoing in the back of Ash's mind, the raven haired man rubbed his eyes, looking up to the front seat at his slave Champion.

"Here Ash, put these on." Cynthia said, handing him a pair of sunglasses and a hat. Cynthia always was one to think quick on her feet. What with Ash being the Champion of Kanto walking together with the Sinnoh Champ, people would be begging to get them to sign autographs all day long. Glad that his slave thought ahead of time, Ash grabbed the pseudo disguise, placing a kiss upon Cynthia's mouth only after looking to make sure nobody was around. As Cynthia hummed in satisfaction by her Master's boldness, the trio got into character, with Ash and Cynthia wearing head and eye wear to conceal their presence.

As the three entered the large building, the sight they laid their eyes upon was amazing. A sprawling mall, with shops that decorated its many halls and floors. The store itself was practically a city within a city. Ash led the group to a directory board, reading the map it had to show them to the store they wanted. Realizing the adult's clothes shop they intended to go to was several floors up, the three took an empty elevator up a few levels. While waiting for their destination, Ash gave his slaves' asses a quick, yet firm squeeze, getting small little moans of approval in response.

"I can't wait to see what sexy outfits this store has to offer you my, beautiful slaves." Ash said under his breath as the doors opened up on the 9th floor. Ash and his entourage then travelled down the long corridor, turning into the shop they were looking for, noticing a large interior, decorated with clothing for erotic intentions. This shop had it all, from maid outfits with skimpy skirts to show off the wearer's ass, the belly dancing uniforms with only bras for tops, skin tight clothing that could be ripped apart for easy entrance for a mate. Ash let his female friends explore around, hoping their expertise would allow them to pick out the garments they wanted as well as what they thought was best for their slave sisters back home.

While Ash left the two to explore, he went deeper into the store himself, hoping her could find something nice for Serena specifically to wear. After dating her for two years and now knowing her body like the back of his hand, Ash knew instinctively knew what size he needed to get. Just as he was lost for ideas on what he should get, he turned, seeing a seductive nurse outfit just begging to be worn by his favorite slave.

Ash reached to grab it, only for his hand to collide with another. It was a rather smooth and pretty looking hand from what Ash saw. As his hand retreated from the outfit, Ash turned his attention to see who exactly was intending to grab something so specific. As he turned, his eyes held witness to a beautifully slim body. With a wave of the woman's golden blonde hair, Ash got a view of the woman. It was Elesa, the Nimbassa City gym leader from Unova!

Ash backed away in shock. He knew the woman was a model, but even after 10 years of him last encountering her, she didn't look a day over 25. "Elesa?!" Ash gasped, realizing he was on the verge of shouting. "What are you doing here?" Ash continued with a hushed voice. "Hmmm, do I know you from somewhere?" the supermodel questioned. As the man took his sunglasses off the reveal his face, her eyes lit up in recognition. "Ash? Is that you? Wow, its been a while!" Elesa said, belated to see a former gym challenger of her's, even if he didn't make such an excellent first impression back in the day. "While its true I'm prone to forgetting people, I'll never forget those scars on your face. I remember them being so flush with embarrassment when you had to leave your gym battle mid match to get a pokemon!" Elesa said, mocking Ash, yet never intending any ill will in her joke.

"Oh, I stop by shops like this every now and then to give myself inspiration on what fabulous outfits I'll design myself." the gym leader proudly announced, answering Ash's question. "So what exactly is a guy like you doing in a place like this? You do know this is a woman's clothing shop right? Or..? Oh, you're into that kind of stuff. It's okay, I never judge a person for their style." Elesa said, misunderstanding the situation. "Oh, no its not that at all!" Ash stammered, hoping to clear the air so she didn't misperceive him as something he wasn't. "To be honest, the truth of the matter is that-" Ash tried to say, having his sentence cut off by Cynthia and Dawn's return. "Hey Ash, we choose all the clothes we wanted for us and the rest of the girls and-" Cynthia began to say, cutting off mid-sentence, noticing Elesa.

"Oh my god, Elesa! How's it going girl?!" Cynthia said happily, receiving a greeting and a smile in return from the model. "Wait you two know each other?" Ash questioned, wondering what was even going on. "Ash, remember how I told you how I had sex once with a woman long ago, and it was some of the most amazing stuff I ever experienced in my life? Well, this is her. Elesa was my first." Cynthia said proudly, giving her friend a quick kiss on the lips for old time's sake. "We met back in Undella town in Unova. When I was staying there in my villa over the summer a couple years back, I met this beauty in a clothing store. She and I quickly hit it up, discussing fashion and training Pokemon, one date led to another, and we eventually had sex." She added, with Elesa still blushing due to the earlier compliment Cynthia gave her just a moment prior.

"We had to break up for a while, as our jobs prevented us from spending time together." Cynthia said sadly, regret forming in her tone. "Maybe it doesn't have to be that way Cynthia." Ash said, a devious idea forming in his mind. Ash turned his attention on the electric gym leader. "Elesa, I'd like to tell you the truth about me and Cynthia. She's my slave. We hit it up a few days ago, and I gave Cynthia the offer of a lifetime, serving me loyally and obediently for all the pleasures in the world I can offer her. In fact, I have an entire harem of beautiful women who now live to serve me hand and foot." Ash said to the gym leader, the huge wave of information initially overwhelming the supermodel.

"My idea is this. What if I gave you a job?" Ash purposed. "You clearly like Cynthia's company, and you really do look like a really pretty gal, so my offer is this: Would you like to join my harem? You'll a devout slave under my control as well as Cynthia's with her being one of my Mistresses for the harem. You'll live in my mansion in Pallet Town, eat the finest food, have the greatest sex, and you'll even be able to have a handful of willing slave sisters ready and able to assist you with your modeling career. With you thinking of inspiration as to what outfit you'll wear, you'll have tons of diversity when it comes to the body types of women I have at my disposal. So what do you do say? I really hope you'll take us up on it." Ash said, hoping he can win her commitment and devotion.

As the whole deluge of info was still too much for her to handle, Cynthia spoke up, snapping her supermodel friend to reality. "Please, oh please won't you join us Elesa? We can finally be together again this way." Cynthia pleaded to her friend. "But, but what about my home? My gym?" Elesa asked, her mind weighing her options, even if the offer already was quite tempting for her acceleration in her career, as well as spending time with her old lover again. "We can sort out all the details once we've squared you away. For now, would you like to see the home where you'd be staying? I'd imagine that'd be an important detail for one so diligent as you are." Ash said slyly, hoping his flattery could win her over then and there.

"Alright, let's give it a look." Elesa said, finally caving in to the suggestion. As Ash and his slaves bought the outfits they needed for the harem, they led their new supermodel friend to the jeep parked outside, setting course for Pallet Town immediately. "I've never been to Pallet Town, I'm afraid. What's it like?" Elesa asked, turning to the driver to her left. "Oh, you'll just love it there. My Master here has his mansion built in such a beautiful place! While all of Pallet Town is just pretty countryside views in general, his mansion faces the prettiest lake I've ever seen outside of Lake Valor back home." Cynthia answered wistfully, hoping that her friend will soon be convinced to be her slave sister.

After the hour long return trip, the group of four existed the vehicle, Elesa staring in awe at the massive house she was soon to set foot in. As Ash led his hopefully soon to be slave into the house, the group was greeted by Ash's harem. Elesa jumped back, a blush of half embarrassment, half lust flushing onto her face. All of the women there were beautiful, their naked forms giving the model a treat for her eyes. Ash quickly led the group inside, locking the door behind so nobody would see his gathering of women.

"What did you get for us Master?" May asked. "Did you buy use some kinky outfits?" Flannery added. "Who's the new girl?" Korrina asked. "Ladies, let me introduce to you Elesa, well known fashion model and clothing designer in Unova. I was just gonna show her around, see if what I have to offer tickles her fancy." Ash stated, leading the Gym leader through the mansion, with his hand on her back while Cynthia's was on her ass.

"As you can see, we have many rooms with many features. In fact, I still have some rooms open for renovation, but we'll see where that takes us." Ash said. "Here is the girls' dorm room." Ash stated, opening the door to an expansive room with comfy beds, a couple couches, and a TV for the girls when they wanted to watch a few late night movies in bed. "If you do choose to stay with us, I can assure you that you will have plenty of room to work with." the man continued.

"But what about privacy?" Elesa asked. Doesn't it seem weird to you guys that all us women are sleeping in this one room? Sure its big, but what if I want to change in private or something?" she continued. "Now see, that's one thing my harem takes pride in." Ash replied, addressing the model's concerns. "In this slave harem, we do not judge each other. In this house, we live together without our insecurities, responsibilities or our concerns of our past or normal lives." Cynthia added, hoping that her input who help settle down her friend.

As it turns out, it did help, as Elesa felt calmer, knowing she could feel trust in this place. As a model, she always had to feel like she was constantly on her game, and if she slipped up even once, she'd be ruined. But if nobody was going to berate her for making a mistake once in a while, Elesa gave the thought some true consideration.

"If you take up my offer, we will have to agree to some terms." Ash spoke up. "Yes of course, Ash." Elesa replied, wondering what these terms exactly were. "If you agree to be a part of my harem, you will be signing your life off to me, in a way." Ash added, hoping that little detail wouldn't close the deal off immediately. "By this, I mean you will live as my obedient slave, much like Cynthia here. You will obey my orders without question, and you will obey the orders of your Mistresses too, those two people being Cynthia here, as well as Serena. After we're done here, you can meet her for yourself." the raven haired man added on.

"As my slave, any command is absolute. I will own you, body, mind, and soul. You will be my sex slave, my fuck puppet, my toy I will get to use and abuse however I wish. And for example, if I were to wish that you and I had a threesome with Cynthia, you'd obey willingly, loving every second of it because it was I gave you that command. Your reason to live, beyond your desire in your modeling work, will be to serve me faithfully. In return, you'll get all the kinds of pleasures you want, from money to items you would simply want. Or maybe you'll just want pure, unadulterated sex? Speaking of which, we'll be having sex. Lots and lots of sex. I hope that doesn't bother you." Ash finished.

With a look aimed towards Cynthia, Elesa still unsure if she should commit to something like this. She ended up getting a nod in return, Cynthia hoping she could coax her old sex partner into joining the harem. With one last thought about it, Elesa made her decision. "Yes. I will gladly accept your offer. I will be your obedient slave and I will endeavor to keep you and Cynthia happy!" Elesa declared, a strong conviction forming in her heart.

Just like that, she felt like she belonged there in the harem, felt like she was property of Ash. She embraced her new life, hoping her new experiences in life will be nothing but happiness and pleasure. She wanted to prove her worth immediately to her new Master. "So, now what would you like me to do Master?" Elesa inquired curiously, hoping she'd make a good first impression right off the bat. "Wow, she's calling me Master already, and I didn't even have to use the mind stone on her." Ash thought in his mind, a devious smile on his face.

"Well, its nice that you'd ask me that Elesa. Its a tradition in this harem when we induct a new member into our fold, me and another woman of my choosing get to claim you. Come with me, I'll lead you to my bedroom." Ash said, grabbing his newest slave by the hand. "Hey Cynthia, care to join us?" Ash said, teasing the Sinnoh Champ. "Certainly Master, I'll be right up." she said, walking off to get something before hand. As Ash lead his newest slave into the bedroom, he commanded her to undress. Without the need to be told twice, Elesa took off her tight pants, revealing her slender, naked legs to her new owner.

"You like what you see, my Master?" Elesa asked as she continued to strip, revealing her c cup sized breasts to him after she removed her top. As his slave stood still, waiting to be claimed, Ash began to undress himself, revealing his toned body and large phallus. As Ash heard a gasp of awe come from his supermodel slave who was clearly checking him out, Cynthia entered the room, a strap on fitted onto her naked form. "You ready for this, you dirty little slut?" Cynthia asked, teasing her partner.

As Ash prepared to go down on the electric gym leader, he thought to himself, smiling contently, knowing that if he was charismatic enough to seduce a sexy supermodel into being his willing slave in a matter of a couple hours, and all without the mind stone, then no woman alive could truly resist him. With his thoughts now turned to his new slave, Ash licked his lips in anticipation to see how great a supermodel's body truly was.


	11. An Obedient Puppet

Cynthia started the initiation by throwing her slave sister to the bed. Ash then began to position himself above Elesa, his massive cock poised for her snatch. Before he hilted himself inside of her, he gave her face one last look, only to realize that she was ready for him, a seductive smile burned onto her face. Ash rammed himself inside her, causing her to moan from the motion.

With Ash positioned on top, he took his hands, resting them upon her hips, using this as a way to keep momentum with his thrusts. As Ash was pumping her insides, Elesa began to cry in pain, only for it to subside and be replace by a wave of pleasure. Ash continued to use her hole for a while, then, turning to Cynthia, realizing that she wanted a turn. Ash took his newest slave off the bed, getting her to plant her feet on the floor. Ash removed himself from her already dripping wet pussy, smiling deviously as he witnessed the hot mess that Elesa was in. But the fun was only just beginning.

"So, my little fuck puppet, how do I feel?" Ash asked, teasing the newest slave "You massive cock feels amazing Master!" Elesa gasped as Ash left her entrance. "Good…" Ash said, reveling in how soon he began to dominate her. Ash then signaled for Cynthia, bending over his supermodel slave in preparation for what was to come. As Ash allowed Cynthia his place, giving his second favorite slave the pleasure of using her strap on on Elesa's beautiful cunt, Ash himself made his way to her mouth, slightly poking her nose with his erect member doing so.

"Tell me Elesa. Have you ever dreamed of being spit roasted?" Ash teased, his newest slave hungrily reaching for her Master's penis. As she took the massive phallus into her mouth, Cynthia rammed her pussy from behind with her sex toy. Ash and Cynthia then began to pump in and out, Elesa could only mumble in pleasure due to the massiveness of the member she accepted in her mouth.

Sensing that their partner was close, Ash and the blonde champion picked up the pace, getting an even greater reaction from their slave, her eyes closed, tears running down her face, slightly crying in joy at how great she felt right now. Elesa then moaned the best moan she could muster with her mouth occupied, hoping her noises would please her Master, cumming on the sex toy as she did so. Ash and Cynthia released their subject from their hold, removing themselves from her and giving her a chance to breathe and compose herself.

Elesa moaned a sigh of satisfaction, taking a hand to her soaking cunt, wiping off some of her cum and licking it off, a seductive motion that did what it was intended for. Ash and Cynthia got even hornier at the sight of her. As Cynthia began removing her sex toy to reveal the wet and divine womanhood that laid beneath it, Ash took Elesa back to the bed, pinning her on her chest, her magnificent bottom begging to be fucked by him.

"Please Master, keep going. I feel wonderful. Use me like the slut I am." Elesa said through a haze of bliss. She did not wake up today thinking she'd be having such wonderful sex, especially with her old girlfriend and a well endowed man who she now saw as the owner of her body and her new reason for living, but she hardly was upset about it. The sex she was experiencing was heavenly. If this was going to be her new life, living in a house with such skilled, sexy, and submissive woman and a man who could please her so easily, she fully embraced it.

With Elesa desperately thinking of wanting to cast her old life aside in favor of serving her new overlord, Cynthia forcefully took her fellow slave's head, jamming her mouth into her crotch. As her concentration on her thoughts was broken, Elesa realized she had a job to do: use her body in the most effective way to please her partners. While Ash slid his shaft along Elesa's dripping wet entrance, making her moan and cry as he did it, Elesa took her tongue to Cynthia's wet pussy, teasing her Mistress by running the tongue along the lips, delving further in only after making a few laps around her slave sister's wet crotch.

"Do you intend on teasing me forever slave? Make me cum, you sexy slut." Cynthia demanded. As the demeaning, yet kinky words entered her brain, Elesa got even wetter. She couldn't believe it. She'd never been into this sort of sex talk before, but as soon as Ash entered her life, she could think of nothing else that would please her. She now liked being talked down to. She liked it when she was called a slut, a fuck puppet, a sex toy. She liked being used up by her new Master, as she knew that her body was his satisfaction, and if he was satisfied, then her body and mind surely were too. "Yes, keep calling me a slut! I'm a bad girl! Put me in my place! Dominate me my Master! My Mistress! My body is your plaything, do with me as you wish!" Elesa cried out, now fully giving into her Master, her indoctrination into the harem now complete. With Ash now pumping in and out of his newest sex tool, his grunts making his slaves even hotter, Elesa began to howl like a bitch in heat, her satisfaction reaching its peak. Between her Master's and slave sister's cries of pleasure, Cynthia joined in, the very sounds being erotic enough to arouse her even further.

Between Ash slapping her awesome ass cheeks and Cynthia holding her face into her Mistress's wet cunt, Elesa let out a final moan right as Ash monstrous cock wriggled, cumming into her soggy pussy, only to pull out halfway through, covering her back in the sticky substance, arousing the slave even more. Her orgasm was a violent one, but as she tried to squirm from the ecstasy she was currently feeling, she was prevented from moving by her dominators. Realizing how great even being restrained felt, being forced to be still in the middle of her intense climax got the blonde haired gym leader even more aroused, increasing the intensity of her orgasm even further.

As he fluids leaked from her entrance, Cynthia too began to feel her orgasm come over her, letting loose a torrent of fluid into her slave sister's mouth. As the trio began to pant in exhaustion, still reeling from the pleasure they gave each other, Ash grabbed his newest toy, turning her over on her back to face her, a gesture that was meant with a faint sound of approval. Elesa was sprawled out in a hot mess from the encounter, still high off her orgasm from having her body violated and used in such a fantastic way, her body still quivering from the pleasure she received. After a moment, her eyes finally came back into focus, her Master occupying her sight line.

"So, my pretty little fuck puppet, how do you feel?" Ash asked, teasing the supermodel. "Wonderful my Master. Had I known you were this good right from the start, I'd have never once doubted the decision to join you." Elesa said, pausing for gasps of air every so often. "So, do you have any regrets about being my loyal slave? You submitting your body for me do do with as I please?" Ash continued to ask his servant.

"No, not at all. Any doubt in my mind was erased the moment you entered me Master. I couldn't care less about my old life. I want to spend my life serving you and my slave sisters. I don't care about anything else, so long as I can make you happy so that I may recieve this pleasure again." the model spoke in resolve, never wanting to leave her new Master's side. "I will do whatever you command of me, I accept my new life happily. If there's anything you'd like me to do, do not hesitate to tell me. I'll be a little obedient slut for you." Elesa added seductively, wiggling her hips for her Master.

And with that, Elesa's turning was a success. Without the mind stone even being needed, Ash converted a once proud and independent woman into a obedient, slutty, drooling mess, begging for pure sex and his attention. She was his completely, to be bound to his greatness forever.

"Actually, there is one thing you could do for me." Ash said to his pet. "Anything! I'm yours to command. My mind and body are at your disposal. What would you have me do, my Lord?" the model asked, practically pleading for any task, hoping she'd do it to the letter and please her owner. "I know you're the friend of that girl Skyla. I want you to call her to us. I wish to bring her into our fold, and for your first command, you're gonna help me indoctrinate her into our little harem here." Ash commanded, smiling deviously.

"Of course my Master. I just want to let you know something. I've known Skyla for years now. Even though she has a fantastic, sexy body, one I've often dreamed of fucking myself, she has a strong resolve. She does not intend to have sex at all, she only wants to tease people with her body. Forgive me for asking, but how do you intend on making her a devoted slave like me? She won't allow you to make a move on her body, so how will she experience the pleasures you blessed me with?" the supermodel asking shyly, hoping her questioning didn't upset her dominator.

At the end of her question, Ash simply smiled. "I think I have something for that." Ash said slyly, taking the mind stone out of the box on the dresser. "This is the mind stone." Ash explained to his slave, ensuring he didn't activate it has he didn't need to hypnotize a slave he already brainwashed with his own skill alone. "Its the tool that helped me assemble this little harem. I've got every woman in this house, besides you, wrapped around my finger. The stone hypnotizes its user's targets, making them completely servile as soon as they look upon it. Those who are hypnotized realize that they were brainwashed, but they just simply don't care as they're fully willing to embrace the new life I've gifted them with." he finished, putting the stone back in its case.

"But you and I don't have to worry about doing that to you, do we?" Ash asked the model. "No my Master, we don't." Elesa said with commitment and a servile tone in her voice, a trace of an erotic moan following it. "I'll be your loyal bitch and fuck toy as long as you want me to be." she added, lowering her head to lick his massive cock right up the shaft, a maneuver that resulted in Ash becoming fully erect again.

"Well then my slave, I have a phone call for you to make." Ash spoke up deviously. "Call your pilot friend. See if she's able to make it here to Kanto. I wish to capture her and make her mind and body submit to me." the man commanded. "Of course my Master, with pleasure." Elesa said, obeying his command with a smile. With ash now sitting down in the chair in his room, Elesa began to call her Gym leader friend.

As the phone was ringing, as grabbed Elesa by the hand, forcing her to sit on his massive erect member. As she bobbed up and down on it, riding her Master on instinct, the phone finally picked up. "Hey Elesa, what's up girl?!" the girl on the phone said, delighted to hear from her friend. "Hey…Skyla. I…was wondering what you were…up to." Elesa said, trying to mask her pleasure while her Master continued fucking her brains out.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just making a supply run to Kanto. I'm actually staying in Viridian City for a day so my plane can be unloaded and refueled." the gym leader continued, oblivious to the instance sex her best friend was receiving on the other end of the line. "Hey, you said you were in Kanto yourself right? Picking up some clothes to get inspiration for your new catalogue?" Skyla asked, remembering vaguely what her friend told her before. How ironic was it that the expert pilot was also an air head? She was very forgetful of things, and even though she was proud of her body, even to the point of showing it off with her skimpy outfit to males for their viewing pleasure, she never once considered having sex with someone.

All of that was about to change though. Soon she'd be Ash slave, to dominate and fuck whenever and however he pleased. Ash got aroused by the prospect of enslaving so many girls in the same day, and the timing of Skyla's arrival couldn't have been better. Ash began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, Elesa barely able to contain her grunts and moans of pleasure over the phone.

She knew that she could be made out by Skyla at any point if her Master continued his assault, but she simply didn't care, continuing the phone call without asking her Master to stop. "Actually, I'm done looking for inspiration." Elesa said, continuing to repress her slutty grunts over the phone. "I'm actually spending time with a couple of friends in Pallet Town. Maybe you'd like to meet them? We're at the mansion at the far end of Town. Will I be able to expect you to come" Elesa asked the soon to be "victim", hoping she could coax her friend into her Master's clutches.

"Pallet Town huh? I guess that's not too far away. Closer than Celadon City is, that's for sure. Ok, its a deal. I'll be down there to meet you and these friends of yours as soon as I'm available." Skyla said happily, yet curious as to what friends these people were, as she never heard her fellow gym leader speak of having friends in the Kanto region. "I'll see you soon, Elesa." Skyla finished, preparing to hang up. "Yeah…you two!" Elesa said quickly, barely able to contain herself now, with Ash now moving faster than ever.

Elesa quickly hung up the phone as hastily as she could, letting out a loud scream of pleasure, a make up for all the moans she could barely repress before. As Ash came into the slave's body yet again, Elesa's eyes rolled into the back of her head, almost passing out from the excitement. As she climaxed, the soft meaty walls of her cunt wrapped around her Master's cock, giving them both more pleasure. After a brief moment, with Ash now unsheathing himself from the slave's irresistible fuck hole, Elesa walked over to the bed, swaying from side to side with a sense of unbalance, a sign that Ash fucked her so good to the point she couldn't even stand straight. She then laid down as fast as she could to relish in her experience, a sigh of bliss and ecstasy escaping her mouth and filling the room, giving a sign to Ash and Cynthia that their assault on their slave's amazing supermodel body was a success.

"I'm so glad I'm gonna help you enslave my friend." Elesa said through elated gasps. "Once she knows how good this feels, she'll never want to leave your side, my magnificent Master. "I hope so too slave. Now after your done soaking in your high, get dressed. I'll need more of your help to convert this one." Ash said, a large smile coming across him. He couldn't wait for his next guest.


	12. A Special Change in Skyla

A couple hours passed by, the harem waiting in anticipation for their latest addition. Right when they believed the Mistralton City gym leader wouldn't show, the doorbell rang. Ash and Elesa answered the door, meeting the slender and sexy body of the cargo pilot. "Skyla! Oh man, its feels like forever since we wet in person!" Elesa said, hugging her soon to be slave sister, hoping she'd get a grab at her friend's juicy body soon enough. "Let me introduce to you one of my friends. You might remember him as a boy who challenged your gym years back. Does the name Ash ring a bell?" the supermodel asked Skyla. Looking at Elesa's host, Skyla squinted at him trying to see if she could recollect his face. Just as Ash felt that the woman forgot about him fully, the light of remembrance appeared in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, Ash! I remember you. You gave my Swanna a hard time in our gym battle." Skyla said, her goofy and forgetful personality showing through and through. "Say Skyla, how would you like to step inside and relax?" Ash offered, attempting to seduce his prey long enough to drop her guard so he would use the mind stone on her.

"Sure, why not?" Skyla said happily. As she entered the house, Ash realized now what Elesa meant when she said Skyla was a teaser, noticing how she purposefully made her double d sized breasts bounce around freely in that seductive outfit she wore, he ass cheeks jiggling with the same amount of vigor to them as well due to Skyla's seductive swaying. Ash licked his lips, desperately trying to repress his emotions for now. It was unfortunate that she never had sex. Its almost as if her role in life was to please men. Luckily for Ash, he truly could make that her purpose in life. As Ash reached into his pocket for the stone, Skyla turned the corner to see a lewd sight.

Flannery and Alexa were continuing the sex they had earlier in the game Ash held, putting each other in a 69 position, lapping away at each other's pussies. Skyla grew flustered at the sight, feeling embarrassed and yet at the same time feeling arousal. Just before Skyla could demand what was going on, Elesa ambushed her from behind, grabbing both of her friend's massive tits, massaging them while at the same time ensuring that her soon to be slave sister didn't want to escape.

"Elesa, what's going on here?" Skyla asked through an aroused, yet concerned voice. "What friends have you been making?" she continued, moaning softly from the hands she felt through her tight outfit, their fingers going over her sensitive nipples. Elesa smiled at her friend's words. "Don't worry Skyla, they'll be your friends soon enough as well when my Master has his way." the supermodel snickered, sinister and kinky thoughts running through her head. "Wait, Master?! Are you talking about Ash?!" Skyla asked, trying to put up a fight, yet not wanting to hurt her long time friend.

"The truth is Skyla, your friend here has become one of my slaves. In fact every women who lives her now devotes their lives to me, and soon enough, you will too." Ash seductively said, showing the mind stone to his victim. "No, please I…" Skyla began to plead, only for her mind to be stopped by the mind stone, her body no longer putting up any resistance, regardless of how weak it was. As Skyla's body stood there obediently, awaiting its orders, Elesa stared in wonder at what happened. "So that's how you get these women to serve you for all eternity, huh?" the model asked inquisitively, giving the new slave's butt a firm and hard spank. "That's kinda hot..." she continued, biting her lip.

Even though it never occurred in anyone before her, Skyla's hypnotized body let out a moan of pleasure from the spanking she just received. "She's even more mindless than before. Now I _really_ like it." Elesa said with a smile. "Now, all I have to do is give her the commands I desire, and she will awaken, accepting her new life as my sex slave forever." Ash described to his un-hypnotized slave. "Not to give you a command or anything Master, but look at her. Mindlessly standing there, completely helpless. Her body's just begging to be fucked right now! Why don't you give her a test run before she enters her new life?" Elesa suggested, still not wanting to upset her Master by trying to get him to do something he didn't command.

Ash considered the idea then shrugged. She was totally right, I mean why wait? After thinking it over, Ash approached the entranced girl, giving her a kiss on the lips, a move which was returned by the seemingly brainwashed girl. Wanting to experiment more with his new puppet, Ash examined the tight, skimpy outfit the now enslaved gym leader wore. Without a thought, Ash grabbed at the clothing, tearing it to shreds, leaving behind only the now exposed and obediently standing body of Skyla. "Oh, this is gonna be fun." Ash said, rubbing his hands together as he approached his new girl's behind.

"Alright then slave, bend over." Ash said, wondering if immediate commands could be given atop of subconscious ones for later like he always did. "Yes Master." Skyla said in a haze, obeying her owner without question, showing off her ass to him. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this…" Ash said with a smile, bringing both his hands down hard, giving his new sex tool's ass a tremendous slap. As the slave's ass cheeks jiggled from the spank, she moaned seductively, yet blankly in return.

Meanwhile in Skyla's mind, her mind was a haze, it was like she was walking through a fog, unable to see what was ahead of her, walking forever in what felt like a perpetual drunken stupor. She remembered nothing that happened before this moment for a time and the only thing she thought she needed to do was hear the magnificent voice in her mind guide her along. The voice helped clear the fog, she wanted to help please this voice, the voice of her Master in any way she could. Just as Ash was prepared to enter his new slave, he noticed her entrance looked incredibly tight, unsure if his massive member could even fit it. "Slave, why don't you help me enter that pretty little cunt you got there?" Ash commanded his slave.

On queue for her Master, Skyla mindlessly moved her hands to her crotch, using her thumbs to spread herself open, waiting for her next orders. Ash smiled at her obedience, immediately rewarding her amazing body with his massive erect member. As he thrusted in, he felt Skyla's body shudder, her inner walls clamping down on his shaft. For a moment, the pain of having her virginity taken broke the spell on Skyla's mind, but the mind stone was far more powerful than Skyla, wrangling her back into her hypnotic state once again. Afterward, Skyla gave out a massive moan, a bit of the moan being from the pain, but mostly it being from the pleasure her body was receiving.

With every thrust, Skyla's boobs made an enticing jiggle, stimulating her dominator even further. As Ash continued his assault on her soaked pussy, he asked her. "So slave, do you like this?" Ash asked. "Yes Master…" Skyla's entranced body responded. "You like being dominated? You like being a good little slave?" Ash continued, teasing his plaything. "Yes Master..!" Skyla said, her arousal picking up in her voice. Even through a trance, she could still hear her new Master teasing her, getting her aroused even more. "Would you like to feel this way for the rest of your life?" Ash added, giving his puppet another taunting spank. "Yes Master! I wouldn't trade it for the world!" Skyla said, the trance almost coming undone after Ash's last action against her body.

"Then as of this moment, you are my loyal slave, you'll stop at nothing to please me and your fellow slave sisters, even if that means near constant sex. Speaking of which, you'll now be a total slut for us showing off your body whenever we are in this house. Otherwise, as long as you are in public, you will retain the personality of your old life. You'll want to satisfy your sexual tendencies with me and your sisters whenever I or your Mistresses Serena or Cynthia command it." Ash stated, hoping that last sentence would override Skyla's no sex attitude she had before. "You are my loyal fuck toy and will stop and nothing to please me, and when you do please me, I'll reward you with the sex you crave. Am I understood?" Ash finished.

Skyla simply cried out "Yes Master! Make me yours! I've serve you forever!" and just as she said this, the hypnosis was broken fully, the female's mind being rewritten in the process. Skyla immediately noticed the slight adjustments to her personality, feeling free from the shackles she put herself in. "Oh my god, this feels amazing! And to think i never wanted this…" Skyla said, still being shagged by her new owner. "Keep going my Master! Violate me! Destroy my pussy! Make me your loyal bitch!" Skyla said through cries of ecstasy, her resolve to hold her body back from this amazing feeling now smashed to bits. She never wanted to leave. She loved her new life.

Ash changed her position, forcing her to the floor, with only her juicy, succulent ass stick up, begging to be taken. Ash rubbed his shaft through her firm, yet soft ass cheeks, getting a moan of satisfaction from his new slave. As Ash returned to pounding her wet cunt, he continued to tease the Mistralton Gym leader. "Yeah, you like this, don't you bitch? Let me hear you moan for me. Beg me to give you the release you desire." Ash said, teasing the former virgin. "Please Master, I beg you! Dominate me! Use my body however you wish! I'll be an obedient little girl, just please give me my release!" Skyla pleaded, her begging reaching Ash's ears.

"Well I suppose you deserve it for being so welcoming to sex after holding your body back all this long…" Ash said with a sigh of pleasure, as he too was reaching his breaking point. Due to Ash using his muscular, toned body to keep her pinned, Skyla felt even more aroused, feeling her time coming. "Master, I'm cumming!" Skyla cried out, a squeak in her voice from the orgasm she felt occurring. As her sweet liquid poured out of her body, dripping all over the floor, Ash removed himself from her tightness, jamming his phallus in between his toy's ass cheeks. As Ash moaned and grunted at his time coming, his orgasm exploded, caking Skyla's ass and back in the stringy substance.

As Elesa and the other girls in the room looked onward in both jealously and happiness for their new sister and pride in their Master, they all began to moan, fingering themselves at the sexy sight that lay before them. After her vision returned to normal, the haze from both the hypnosis and sex now gone, Skyla turned to Ash. "That was fantastic Master! I had no idea that sex felt that good. Nor did I know how great you were." She said with a wink, hoping to flatter the young man.

Ash smiled "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself as much as I did. You know, with an outfit like that one I tore up, I was more shocked than anything to hear you NEVER had sex. Your body was practically made for it." Ash said, the compliment resonating in his brainwashed slave, making her blush to no end. "Sorry about your clothes by the way. I guess I got a little too excited." Ash apologized humbly. "It's fine Master!" the sexy pilot replied happily, closing her eyes and giving an sweet and genuinely pure smile. "For some reason, I just feel more liberated without my clothing. It's a feeling that's like I just want to present myself for you, to show you how much I love and appreciate you giving me purpose in life." she continued, taking her Master into an embrace to show her affection.

As her body gently smashed up against his, she gave him a heartfelt and passionate kiss. With her breasts and moist folds now pressed up against his body, Ash blushed madly, trying to repress any more sexual fantasies for the time being, for he and the rest of his girls had work to do. "As much as I'd love to keep you in my company, I'm afraid we need to get busy." Ash spoke up, breaking their mouths apart for a moment to clarify. "You see, I started assembling this harem a few days ago, and considering some of the girls here have to keep a public image, I'm sorry to say that most of you will have to resume your old lives, at least for a while. We can't have people start asking where you ventured off to all of the sudden, now can we?" Ash said with a stern resolve. All of his slaves were now congregated in the living room, their attention undivided for their Master.

"I'll be sending you girls back off to your old lives for now. But do not feel sad, we will be together again sooner before you know it. Put my number into your phones if you haven't yet ladies, when the time comes, I will summon you back here, into my loving arms." Ash said. After he spoke, the girls in the room nodded in approval, now heading off to pack their things to return to their mundane, unexciting lives. There were only three who were able to stay with Ash in the mansion, those being Serena, Korrina, and Alexa. The trio began to grow giddy, excited at the prospect that they would have their Master's undivided attention for the foreseeable future.

As the girls began packing up, those whose clothes were torn apart by Ash now getting replacements for them to wear, began their return trip back to a world they thought was now boring after their experiences with their Master. Even when they hadn't even left the mansion's grounds yet, the harem felt lost and sad, hoping they'd be able to return to their new lives and home soon. After the majority of the harem left, Ash turned to face his two remaining slaves.

"Pack your things girls, were heading on a vacation ourselves." Ash said in a commanding voice. "Right away Master, but out of curiosity, where are we going?" Serena asked her boyfriend. "Were gonna be making a trip to Kalos, the most romantic region in the world. I made arrangements for the mansion to get remodeled, so we need to vacate it for a while." Ash said, answering his loyal servant's question. "But don't worry. As soon as we drop Korrina off at her gym, we'll be heading out on the most exquisite date you ever thought possible." Ash said, hoping to get his slaves' attention. As Serena and Alexa jumped up in joy, Korrina felt neglected, hoping she didn't do anything to upset her Master. "Trust me, my sweet. This is for the best. If you stay with me for too long, people will ask questions. And we don't want that to happen, do we? Ash asked, raising Korrina's head gently by her chin so the saddened blonde skater's eyes could meet his own.

"Ok Master, if you think its for the best, I accept it." Korrina said, her sadness mixing now with a gentle smile, her feelings being conflicted. She wanted to stay by her Master's side and keep him happy forever, but she didn't want her selfishness to cost her her Master's happiness if people started asking where she vanished to. "Good." Ash said contently. "Don't worry my little slave, I will make it up to you later." Ash said, giving the girl a wink and a kiss, one such smooch that she returned instantly, humming in content at his gesture.

As the group of four left the house and took to the dirt road, making their way to the Viridian City airport the old fashion way, Ash pondered to himself what kind of amazing date he could offer to his slaves to make it one to remember forever, Ash also thought to himself who in Kalos he could possibly convince to join his quickly expanding harem.

The group made it to the airport is an efficient amount of time, booking and boarding the soonest flight to the region of romance. After a while of waiting, Ash and his female friends were now seated in their plane, with Ash getting a middle seat between Alexa and Serena and Korrina being seated in the row across from them. As the raven haired young man laid his head back to rest, hoping to sleep out the trip, Serena gently rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey Ash, do you mind if I do this?" Serena asked her boyfriend, hoping he wasn't apposed to the intimate interaction. "Not at all beautiful." Ash said, smiling contently. As the couple rested upon each other, Ash sighed contently, appreciating his girlfriend's loyalty and company. For a moment, Ash contemplated his actions, wondering if hypnotizing her and her slave sisters was necessary.

His hormones, however begged to differ. Pushing this conflict within him aside, Ash turned his focus onto one thing and one thing alone for the moment: making sure he made Serena as happy as he could. As he began to drift on into sleep, he took one last peek at his most loyal subject, who was already smiling contently, having fell fast asleep almost immediately. Ash then smiled at her, gently moving her head to now rest on his chest, his arm now wrapped around her body. Getting comfortable from the experience, Ash closed his eyes, falling asleep himself, smiling as the last look he had before doing so was Serena's beautiful face. Next stop: Lumiose City.


	13. The Gang Reunited

After a peaceful and wonderful night's sleep, the journey to Lumiose was just about over. As the sun began to rise over the mountains of Eastern Kalos, the sun glistening upon the ocean to the West, Ash woke up to meet the sight of dawn out the plane window. "Hey Serena. Serena, we're here, wake up." Ash quietly said, slightly shaking the still sleeping Serena who laid on his his. "Mmmm, I would love to cook up a meal for you, my Master. Anything for you…" Serena mumbled quietly in her sleep, having what seemed to be quite a pleasant dream with her and her owner. Ash, blushing a little at his slave's sleep talk got slightly more aggressive with his shaking, hoping Serena would be awake and ready to move by the time they landed.

"Hey, rise and shine beautiful." Ash said to her with a smile, the girl now waking up to his call. "Mas- I mean Ash. How did you sleep?" Serena almost calling Ash her owner "Master" in public due to her being half awake. "I slept fine, beautiful. What about you two?" Ash asked. "Oh I had a great night's rest." alexa replied, already awake even before her dominator was. "I slept great honey. I had the most amazing dream with you in it." Serena said happily. "Yeah I know, you were mumbling in your sleep." Ash said teasing the girl. Upon his words, Serena blushed madly, wondering what she may have possibly said. "Don't worry, you didn't say anything bad." Ash said, comforting his most loyal and loving slave.

Serena's blush went from embarrassed to elated, glad to know she didn't say anything compromising. She remembered the dream vividly. Ash sitting down at the dinner table back at the mansion, commanding his slave make him and her a delicious lunch they both could enjoy. Alone with only each other to keep company. Luckily, today was a day where Serena hoped that part of that dream could come to reality. Ash looked over to the other row, noticing that Korrina was still fast asleep, her hair now all messy from her awkward sleeping position. As the plane began to land, Ash had Serena reach across the center isle in order to shake her fellow slave sister awake.

Upon her waking, the plane came to a full stop on the tarmac. The gang was finally back in Lumiose City. After Ash and his company set off the plane, the four made their way through the terminal to the entrance of the airport. "Ah the old Lumiose City Airport. This place brings back many memories for me. Coming into the region with Alexa…" Ash began to say, just as he turned to lock lips with Serena. "And you kissing me." Ash finished slyly, Serena blushing madly at her Master's movement towards her, surprised but not upset by his bold action.

"Well, I'm afraid this is where we part ways Korrina. Don't worry, I'll see if I can make a little _trip_ to your bedroom on Shalor before I leave." Ash said, giving his blonde slave a seductive wink and a stealthy slap on the ass. "I'll be waiting, my Master." Korrina whispered into Ash's ear, giving her his approval by bringing her in for a close hug, his now semi erection brushing up against his slaves thigh, giving her a comforting sigh. After the two broke off, Korrina then put on her roller skates, waving goodbye to her group while skating away. "Well then girls, shall we?" Ash asked his pair of slaves, holding a hand out for each one to hold. "Wait, hold on Ash." Serena said urgently.

With Ash wondering what she was holding them up for, Serena took a cap out of her bag while Alexa took the pair of sunglasses she had nestled in her cleavage. The two then approached Ash, putting on his disguise themselves. "That way the champ of Kanto won't receive any attention." Serena said. "Unless its from us." Alexa added seductively, giving her owner a wink to sell the innuendo.

Ash and his company began traveling the streets of Lumiose, Serena and Alexa happy to be in their home country. "Alexa, could I possibly ask you to check us into the room I booked for us at Hotel Richissime?" Ash asked his slave. "It's the best hotel in the whole region and it's just a few blocks down. Serena and I will be going to visit some old friends and we'll join soon." he continued. "Sure thing Ash!" Alexa obeyed with glee, coming closer to Ash's and Serena's ears to speak up something else. "Try not to have too much fun without me, my Mistress, Master." she teased seductively.

As Alexa walked away, her hips swaying to entice her Mistress and Master, she looked back at them, gave them a seductive wink and wave goodbye and then continued down the road to the hotel. And with that, Ash and Serena were alone, to journey through the beautiful city with just them and them alone. "This feels like that date we were on before we left Kalos, doesn't it? Serena said wistfully, remembering fondly of the past. "Yeah, it does. Only thing that's changed is you. You really did keep your promise. You really are a beautiful woman." Ash said to his lover, caressing her face.

Serena grabbed her Master's hand gently with her own, closing her eyes at his gentle touch. She knew that even without the mind stone to influence her, she'd still want to be right her beside her boyfriend. After a moment, she finally spoke up. "I did it for you Ash. I'll do anything for you if it made sure you were the happiest man on the planet." she said, blissfully smiling at him. "I already am." Ash replied back, giving an equally loving smile back. The pair then leaned into each other for a gentle, yet heartfelt and drawn out kiss.

This wasn't a kiss formed from lust or sexual desire, but love. Love between not only a Master and his slave, but a man to his girlfriend. As the two slowly broke up from each other, Serena took both of her hands and rested them on Ash's face gently, making sure he retained his soft eye contact with her. "I love you Master." Serena said under her breath so any potential onlookers who were beginning to stare at the couple wouldn't hear them.

The two then began to walk down the street, hands bound to one another, now making their way to Prism Tower. Upon reaching the front doors of the gym, a robotic voice called out to the couple over a PA system. "Hello trainer, do you wish to challenge the Lumiose City Gym? If so, show yourself and your badge case to the camera, as a minimum of 4 badges is required for acceptance." "What about old friends? Do they get in without any?" Ash said jokingly, approaching the camera for a better look. "Oh, hello Ash." the robotic voice of Clembot spoke up. "I did not recognize you at first. Forgive me." the android continued with its memorable monotone voice, opening the gym doors for Ash and Serena to enter, standing to meet them on the other side. "Shall I call sir Clemont and miss Bonnie to see you two?" the robot offered.

"No its fine, I'm sure I know where he is." Ash said, knowing fully well what his inventor friend was up to. Due to Clemont wishing to stay home and keep inventing his gadgets as well as monitoring the gym, he didn't have the time to visit Ash at his party, even if he desperately wanted to see his old friend in person again. Bonnie was now a beautiful 18 year old girl, taking notes from both her mentors Serena and Ash and trying to succeed both as a trainer and a performer, with outstanding success in both fields. She was unavailable to get invited to Ash's party, as she was now almost always on the road. This time however, she was fortunate enough to have returned home at this moment, and Ash wanted to see how far she's progressed since they last met.

Upon getting into an elevator and taking up to Clemont's lab in the higher levels of the tower, Serena brought up a question to Ash. "Say Master, what say you give Bonnie the chance to enjoy our harem?" the honey blonde girl offered. She really looks beautiful now, and her 18th birthday was a few months ago. She'd be perfect for you. You know how much she adores and looks up to you." she continued. "Perhaps, but I'll leave the task to you. I imagine you two will want to spend some girl time together." Ash said with a wink, Serena picking up on his meaning, nodding affirmatively at the command. "Use this if you must, but return it to me when you are done." Ash said, giving his partner the mind stone. "You can count on me, my Mas- I mean Ash..!" Serena replied, quick on her feet with her words at the end as the elevator opened.

The elevator doors opened up fully to a slightly cluttered and disorganized lab, littered with spare parts and gadgets strewn about. The two then peeked at the main table of the lab to their right, noticing a familiar tall blonde young man in a jumpsuit tinkering with something they could not see. "Hey Clemont! How's it been man!" Ash spoke out suddenly, patting his friend on the back, only to spook him, what with him being so involved in his work to the point he didn't hear the doors open. "Wait, who's ther-" Clemont tried to speak, turning around to see his unexpected guest, only for his hands to drop the gadget he was working on, causing a small explosion as a result.

As the smoke cleared, with Ash and his friend coughing up dust, the two shook off. "Ash, is that you?!" Clemont asked still shaken up by his sudden arrival. "I didn't know you returned to Lumiose!" he finished, gaining his composure and entering a firm handshake with Ash. "Yeah, Serena and I were just planning a small vacation here, hoping we'd stop by and see you while we're here." As Ash gestured over to his girlfriend standing behind him, Serena approached her old friend. "Clemont, its so good to see you." she said kindly, gently hugging her platonic friend. "It's nice to see you too, Serena." the electric gym leader replied.

Just as the three finished their introductions, the door from the other room opened up, the slender, elegant and sexy figure of a teenager entering view. "Man, yet another explosion big brother? And here I thought you were making some progress here." Bonnie said, chastising her brother with a stern yet respectful voice. "So, back to the drawing bo..red..?" she finished slowly, noticing Ash and Serena were there as well. "SERENA! ASH!" Bonnie shouted excitedly, rushing into the two's bodies for a group hug.

She'd grown quite a lot in those past 10 years. As a late teenager, Bonnie had many features that many girls her age would sell their soul for. Long and sleek blonde hair that ran down just past her shoulders and very slender and sexy hips to mention a few things to start. She also had a very modest sized chest, a c cup size bra perfectly fitting on her, one such bra Ash could slightly make through the teen's slim, yet loose orange shirt. As for her leg wear, he noticed she wore a nice pair of dark brown yoga pants to compliment her round and firm ass and meaty legs. After taking notice of her outfit, Ash hoped to give the teenager a compliment to seduce her if he could.

"That's a nice outfit you're wearing Bonnie." Ash said cautiously, choosing his words carefully around Clemont. As Bonnie broke off from the hug, she looked at Ash with a slight blush, wondering what he meant. "It makes you look a lot like Dedenne." he added swiftly, hoping his added words him play it off well. "Oh, you think so?" Bonnie replied, happy to know that Ash noticed what she was going for. "Well, I'm glad you saw that!" she added on, her delight showing on her face clearly. "I'm just so happy to see you guys again! What are you here for anyways?" Bonnie then inquired, to which Ash told her the same story he did her brother.

"Oh, you two are having a vacation? Together?1 Oh how romantic! If only I could get Clemont here a a wife to give him that kind of love." she said, that last part flustering Clemont. "Say, why don't you guys go out for a bit! Don't worry about me, I'm just finishing my project here and I'll be with you." Clemont said quickly, hoping he'd be done as soon as possible. "Actually Clemont, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. The girls can head out for now, we'll catch up to them." Ash said, putting his hand on his friends shoulder to assure him.

"Oh…Alright then." Clemont said, curious as to what his friend is talking about. Just as Serena led Bonnie to the elevator and Ash turned Clemont's back to the girls, the two looked over their shoulders, giving each other a devious wink, hoping their plan would bear fruit.

"Clemont, I was wondering if you could by any chance build a teleporter." Ash said, proposing an idea to his friend. "Well this is quite sudden. What on earth would you need a teleporter for ash?" Clemont asked, wondering where Ash was going with his plan. "See, I travel around a lot talk to a lot of people, deal with a lot of paparazzi, get caught up by aspiring trainers hoping to test their mettle. My point is that I'd like a few portable teleporters made for me. I hope that's something you can do for me." Ash said, only to have the smile he had slightly fade when Clemont shook his head.

"It's not that I don't want to help you Ash, really I do, but there's one little problem. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START!" Clemont said hastily, thinking what his friend proposed to him was an impossible feat to do. "If you're unsure of how to go about building a teleporter in the first place, I think I can help you with that." Ash began, pulling out a flash drive from his pocket. "About three years back, about right after I took up a position as a Fronteir Brain for a while, an interpol friend of mine asked me to help in an op to shut down Team Rocket for good. What we found there was unbelievable. The tech those guys had was top of the line." Ash stated, hoping that last line gave incentive to his inventor friend.

"Long story short, when we raided their base, I happened to get my hands on this little schematic for a portable teleporter device. How it works is beyond my understanding, perhaps even your's, but apparently these things work, and work well. I'd know myself since I saw their leader use one to escape us right before our eyes. Honestly it was pretty sloppy of him to leave the schematic lying around.". As Ash placed the flash drive in Clemont's hand, the Gym leader took it to his computer, plugging it in to study the files. While he looked at it, Clemont spoke up another of his concerns. "If I'm gonna build this thing, I'll need supplies. Supplies that are hard to get, very expensive and will take time to get. I simply don't have the ability to do this for you."

Ash simply patted Clemont on the back, hoping his friend would be more cooperative if he calmed down. "Then let's not rush genius then?" he asked Clemont. "I can pay you whatever you need for the parts as well as a fee for your hard work. As for time, at the moment I can live with my current predicament.". "Look I know you got money, but do you really have enough for all of these? How many do you intend to have me make anyhow?" Ash pondered that question for a moment. Between all his slave girls he currently had, he had 11, 12 if Serena's plan to bring Bonnie to the harem would be a success.

Even after he hypnotized his slaves with businesses and/or had a Champion status, like Flannery's hot spring business, Elesa's beauty catalogues, Skyla's cargo running, Alexa's journalist papers and Cynthia's championship money, all of it at his disposal, he still didn't have enough after he made the renovations to the mansion. Ash began to think of who else he could get money from. Then it occurred to him: the Kalos champion Diantha. Not only did she make money from the league, she also was a well paid and well received actress. If he could get her under his rule, he'd have more than enough money, even plenty more to spare should he and all his slaves pool together.

"I'll tell you what Clemont. I'd like to order at least 14 of these teleporters. I'll pay you for half now and get the rest to you later. Deal?" Ash asked his friend, holding out his hand for a shake. Clemont was still unsure if he could pull of a task that great. He still felt as an inventor he could be much better. After a long pause for thought, Clemont then looked up to his friend and inspirer. If Ash could trust him to do this, then he wasn't going to let him down. "You can count on me pal!" Clemont said with determination, meeting Ash's hand with his own, the two then giving each other a firm handshake.

"Well, I'm gonna go off and catch up to the girls. You'll join us when you can right?" Ash said, making his way to the elevator. "It might be a while for me to study and copy these plans and write out a list of items, but sure. I'll catch up when I can!" Clemont replied, calling out to Ash who was already making his way to the elevator. On his way down, Ash pondered his options. As much as he'd love to personally induct Bonnie into his harem, he needed to catch up with Diantha, but the where and how he could get to her part of his plan he didn't know yet.

Just as he exited the tower, Ash got a call from Alexa. "Yeah babe, what's up?" Ash asked his slave. "Hey honey, I got us the hotel room. It's super spacious, even has two queen beds!" Alexa said with joy. "So, were you by any chance thinking of finding some other sexy Kalos girls you could _convince _to join us?" Alexa said seductively. Ash had almost forgot that the mind stone gave him a small mind link to share with his slaves so they all knew how they could help please him further. "Yes actually. I'm hoping to get Diantha into our little group. Could you do some research and get back to me if you can find where she is?" Ash asked his slave. "I don't think that's necessary Master. When I was heading to our hotel room, I heard two guys in suits talking about the Kalos Champ doing a photo shoot right here in Lumiose. In fact, I think its just right across the street from the hotel in that Boutique store. I guess that explains the security. Should I introduce myself?" She asked, only for Ash to shut down her offer. "Nah, it's fine. She knows me, so I'll greet her. With any luck, we'll have two new slaves by the end of day. I'll talk to you later.". With those words, Ash hung up his phone, only for his heart to sink.

He'd forgotten that he handed Serena the mind stone in the elevator. He was not sure of himself enough to seduce the actress without the stone. Ash grew worried, but yet he did not want to waste time looking for Serena, as any time wasted would be a missed opportunity. Seeing he had no other choice, Ash took off for the boutique, hoping he was charismatic and seductive enough for the fashionable Champion.

As Ash was doing this, Bonnie and Serena were sitting at a diner together, eating outside in the beautiful sunny weather. But little to the teenager's knowledge, Serena had much more interesting plans for the two of them.


	14. A Sexy Double Date

"So Bonnie, do you have any plans after visiting Kalos for a bit?" Serena asked. "With you traveling around all the time, it really reminds me a lot of Ash." Serena continued, thinking about her magnificent owner. "Actually, I was think of heading to Kanto in a few days. I hear they got a new gym leader and I hear he's incredibly strong." Bonnie said excitedly. "Really?! That's amazing! You can come back with Ash and I!" Serena said, offering her teenager friend some company.

"Sure that sounds great!" Bonnie said, accepting her offer. "So what's up with you and Ash huh? How'r things between you two?" Bonnie teased, unknowing of the new position of life Serena accepted. Blushing at her friend's comment, Serena then tried to spin a tale to make living with Ash sound enticing as possible. After all, Bonnie was her closest friend, and she wanted her to enjoy the amazing pleasures she's received in the last few days.

"Well, if you're asking me what I think you are, Ash is amazing. He's so sexy and intense in bed like you wouldn't believe." Serena whispered, meeting Bonnie's ears with her mouth to not only conceal what they were speaking about to the public, but also get Bonnie's curiosity. After she said this, Bonnie simply blushed. She had nothing to say, and she only sat in their table in embarrassment. "Also, we're living with each other now. He's had this amazing mansion with a great set of scenery to offer." Serena said, changing the subject to earn Bonnie's shock. "Ash has a mansion?! He never told me about that, that's so cool!" the teenager said excitedly, though still blushing from the previous comment.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get to see it in the future." Serena said, her devious intention to induct her surrogate sister into being her slave sister being well hidden beneath her tone of voice. "But anyways, what's going on with you. Let's talk about your love life" Serena said, a sly smile on her face being caught by Bonnie, realizing her friend was teasing her. "You know, with as sexy and desirable a body as your's, I can imagine the guys would be all over you" Serena said, reaching over and touching her teenage friend's chest. Bonnie blushed at the motion, but she didn't oppose it. She and Serena were lifelong friends and they pretty much trusted each other completely.

"Actually, I haven't been really concerned with that I guess." Bonnie stated, her body still being felt up by her friend. "I guess that I've been so busy trying help big brother find a wife, I myself couldn't find a mate.". "Would you like to?" Serena offered the blonde girl, getting a raised eyebrow in return. "What do you mean Serena?" Bonnie asked. After Serena put the money for the meal on the table, she stood up, took Bonnie by the hand and simply said "I'll show you." leading her to the quiet back alley behind the diner so they could share a _moment_ alone.

It wasn't long before Serena had pinned her friend gently against the wall, digging her left thigh in-between Bonnie's legs, causing the late teenager to moan. Just as she was about to speak up, asking what her friend was doing, Serena leaned in for a kiss. For a moment, Bonnie was just in shock at the gesture, but over time, her arousal grew from the action going on with Serena's leg. As Bonnie accepted her position, closing her eyes and leaning into Serena to show her acceptance, Serena took charge once again.

As the honey blonde removed her thigh from her friend's pants, she took her hand, pressing it gently into Bonnie's stomach, slowly treading downward to her friend's pussy. As Serena stuck her hand into Bonnie's panties, she began to take two of her fingers and plunged them into her captive friend's dripping cunt. "Ohh, you dirty girl…" Serena said, her teasing only making Bonnie more aroused. "You really like this, don't you?". "Yes, yes I do." Bonnie moaned under her breath, hoping nobody would hear the two. "You've always been the prettiest girl I've known. I've had dreams like this about you and Ash for so long, but I didn't want to separate you two. I've always looked up to you both and loved you." she mumbled, felling embarrassed by her own statement.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Bonnie." Serena said before she began to gently bite her sexy teenage captive on the neck, getting a soft moan of bliss in return. "In fact, Ash was hoping you'd make our acquaintance." she continued, moving her mouth back to Bonnie's. "What do you mean?" Bonnie asked between the pauses in their heated kissing. "Your see I didn't tell you the full truth. I'm Ash's slave. He gave me the gift of serving him forever in exchange for all the pleasure I ever needed. I've never wanted to go back to my old life since, and neither will you." Serena said, her words resonation with Bonnie, only making her more wet.

As Serena's fingers continued Bonnie's pleasure, she spoke up. "What do you have in mind?" she asked through her peeps and moans of pleasure, wondering how there could even be a feeling as good as the one she was having. "We're gonna make you our little slave and you'll be given the gift of serving Ash. I know how you've looked up to him and me, desiring us both. This pleasure I'm giving you isn't even close to what he can offer you." Serena said slyly, picking up her fingers' pace inside Bonnie's soaked entrance, a patch of wetness now showing visibly on her pants.

"What do I need to do for you two? I'll do anything for you two!" Bonnie said, pleading to get her friend's approval and release. "Well if you accept the offer to be our slave, you will have to call Ash Master and me your Mistress from here on out, so long as we're along. You'll do anything we command you do, even if that means having some _fun_ with us." Serena said, jiggling her fingers inside Bonnie so she'd get the picture. "Or fun with our other slave sisters." she finished. "There's more than you?" Bonnie asked, her voice on the sound of breaking from ecstasy. "Oh Ash has tons of slave, some of who you've even met." Serena answered.

Just as Bonnie was about to climax, Serena pulled out of her friend. "Why did you stop?" Bonnie asked, pouting from not being given the release she desired. "I'm taking you to our hotel room. We can have our fun there. Plus, I'll get to give that sexy ass body a test run before Ash gets to claim you." Serena said with a smile, grabbing Bonnie's juicy ass, only for Bonnie to rush into another kiss. "You've convinced me. Let's go somewhere quieter and more comfortable." Bonnie said, smiling at the experience she was about to have. If Serena was that good, she could only imagine how great Ash would feel.

As Serena and Bonnie made their way to the hotel for a wild ride, Ash made it to the boutique store, with several men in suits and dark spot sunglasses on standing guard at the entrance. As Ash went to go and open the door, two of her bodyguards blocked his entrance. "Sorry sir, we're on standing order's not to let anyone inside. Ms. Diantha is finishing up a photo shoot, and we won't let her be disturbed." said one of the guards. "She's still here? Can you tell her than an Ash Ketchum is here to see her? I'm a friend of her's." Ash said, hoping to convince them the let him through. "Yeah, and I'm the duke of Kalos. Beat it pal, you ain't getting through." the other guard said with a hostile attitude.

Just as Ash was beginning to ponder his next move on the champ, a sleek, black limousine pulled up to the store. When Ash turned to notice the vehicle's driver step out and open the door, he heard the familiar voice of a woman now behind him. Ash turned once again to see none other than Diantha in a fetching white party dress with the skirt only meeting halfway down her thighs walking down towards the vehicle. As Ash began to approach the champ, her body guards once again barred his path.

Seeing as how physical content wasn't going to be an option, Ash began to speak to get her attention. "Miss Diantha, it's me! Ash Ketchum! Do you remember me?!" Ash shouted, getting the woman to stop right as she was entering the limo. She turned to look at the man take off his disguise, revealing his familiar brown eyes and cheek marks. Diantha immediately noticed her old friend, and finally spoke up.

"Ash is that really you?!" she said through a happy tone, now walking over to him, despite the guards' protests. "Its' been a while! What have you been up to?" she began to ask. "Actually I was here on some business with another friend of mine, but when I heard you were here in Lumiose, I didn't want to pass up the opportunity to meet you." Ash said, hoping she knew that she was special to him. "Well, I'm flattered you'd say that." Diantha said with a slight stutter, not know she meant that much to him to go out of his way. "Why don't we talk some more. Come, join me. I'm gonna be enjoying a nice dinner at the Restaurant Le Wow, you can be my plus 1." She offered, beckoning him.

Ash without hesitation took her up on that offer, stepping into the limo. As Dinatha's two guards began to protest how some guy they didn't know was now in the back of their boss's limo, she turned to them. "Why don't you two take the day off now? I'll be fine." she said. "But miss, we've never screened him yet." one guard said. "I've known this young man for a while now. Besides, I think the Champion of Kanto is more than enough protection for me." she finished, leaving the two guards baffled, completely unaware that they talked down to a Champion.

With the limo taking off, Diantha broke out a bottle of champagne. "Care to take a swig? It's quite a delight to drink." Diantha said, offering her friend a glass. "Why thank you, don't mind if I do." Ash said, holding out the glass for her to pour. "This limo seems like quite a luxury. Pretty expensive I bet." Ash said in wonder and in satisfaction, knowing that his monetary problem for the teleporters would be solved, should he get her to submit.

"Oh, money is of no concern to me. I've got more than enough for the rest of my life, even if I retired altogether." the actress replied, taking a swig of her own glass. "You know, with the special treatment you gave me, plus an invitation to the best restaurant in all of Kalos, I'd almost say you were taking me on a date." Ash said, playing coy. "It can be if you'll allow it." Diantha replied. After all, you are a very fine and attractive young man. It helps that you are a Champion, as I've really never cared to date people weaker than me." she said, that series of compliments resinating in Ash's soul.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself. You look like you've gotten even younger and even more attractive since we last met. How did you do that?" Ash said, the flattery now reaching the other person in the limo. "Oh, I just do make up and skin cleansing. Do you really think that I'm attractive?" Diantha blushed, captivated by Ash's presence and kind words. Diantha felt that even though she was only 37, she felt old enough to where guys wouldn't want her anymore, even if she was a celebrity. She was scared of getting old and never having anyone beside her. Luckily for the champion, Ash would soon sweep her off her feet and give her a world of satisfaction. "Of course Diantha. But your beautiful looks aren't the only think I appreciate about you. Your kindness and dedication to your work is something in in of itself to admire." Ash said, desperately trying to seduce the champion.

Diantha blushed even harder, her feelings for him now budding up. Ash in her eyes was always a fine young man, even as a child, but now he was able to make her feel more beautiful and unique than any man before. As the limo came to a stop at the entrance to the restaurant, the brunette actress closed her eyes and leaned in, planting a kiss on Ash's mouth. Diantha paused for a moment, hoping that she didn't act to fast on her emotions. Her heart began to race a mile a minute, hoping he didn't reject her.

Much to both their satisfaction, Ash returned the kiss, closing his own eyes as he did so. The two began to exchange their passion for a solid minute, each on holding the other's head in their romantic embrace. Just as Diantha's hormones began to kick in, her body desiring to sit in Ash's lap, to mount him and hold him close forever, the door began to open, Diantha quickly breaking off from her experience with incredible speed. speed.

With the chauffeur signaling the two could exit the vehicle, Diantha presented her hand to Ash, a motion that Ash gladly accepted, carrying her hand in his own on the way into the restaurant and to the reception desk. "I made a reservation for one Dinatha." the actress said to the staff. "Yes of course miss, your table for one is just up the stairs and on the balcony. I shall lead you there personally." the head manager of the restaurant said.

"Actually, I've brought a guest with me. Could you possibly have the table set for two?" Diantha asked the manager. "Yes of course miss, right away." the man said, signaling to the nervous staff behind him to get a move on. As Ash and his date made their way up to the best seat in the whole building, Ash then gesture to the staff who were eyeballing them intensely. "It looks like those guys are on edge. Guess they don't want to upset the best actress in the whole region." Ash playfully joked, getting a soft laugh from Diantha in return. "Heh, I guess they don't want to upset my new guest either." she replied, wrapping her arms around her man, drawing her body close to his.

The two then stepped out onto the balcony, looking at the beautiful sky as the 5 o'clock sun bathed the two in warmth. Diantha looked on with nostalgia, remembering the time that she, Ash, the gym leaders and other significant people saved the city from Lysandre's evil intentions. "I'm glad we were able to save this. It makes sitting here and dining with you all the more satisfying." Diantha said, looking to Ash with a gentle smile.

As the two sat there, having their wine glasses filled with the most savory and delectable vintage bottles aged over many years, they kept blissful eye contact with each other. "So handsome, what would you like to order?" Dinatha said in a sultry voice, handing her date the menu. "Oh wow, these are some good choices…" Ash said, pondering the decision on what to have. "Wow, all of this stuff is incredibly expensive. I don't know if I brought enough cash with me to pay for it." Ash added, placing down the menu and rifling through his wallet, only for Diantha to place her hand on his own with insurance.

"You don't need to worry about that dear. I'll cover our full meal. If fact if you even need me to help you in the way of money, simply ask. I'm here for you." Diantha said happily, hoping her generous nature would help seduce her date. She wanted him just as much as he did her, but neither knew to what extent the other craved them. "Oh, that's good to know, I'll keep that in mind, my sweet." Ash replied, smiling in his head at his successful attempt at getting her to give him her money for his project without question. Now all he needed was her.

The two then picked out their meal and waited to be served. Due to how she and her guest were a very important vip, the chefs wasted no time in prepping their dinner. As the two were presented their meals, the two struck up many conversations, flirting in between each talk. The two talked about how the Champion life had as many privileges as it did annoyances, talked about if they intended to stay in Lumiose for long and much more. The two ever talked about their battle prowess, to which Diantha wouldn't stop giving Ash accolades.

"No seriously Ash. You may be younger than me, but you've got the strength to more than a match, even if there were ten people as strong as me against you." Diantha said, continuing her successful attempts at pleasing her guest. "Ah, don't sell yourself short Diantha. You're plenty strong, don't ever forget that. If it helps you, I'll always see you as a better trainer than I." Ash said, coaxing out even more feelings from Diantha.

At this point in time, the actress simply found the young man irresistible. She needed him to have her, to take her now. As the two got up from their table to stare at the beautiful city lights glistening in the dark just as the sun was beginning to set, Diantha turned to her young friend, locking his lips in a kiss of desire. "You and me, my hotel room, a whole night of fun. Does that interest you, handsome?" she asked Ash, a seductive look now showing on her face, her want to hide her desire for him now vanished.

"OH, I'm more than interested." Ash said, teasing his date by letting his now budging pants brush up against her inner thigh. "Oh, I hope you're gonna enjoy this as much as I am." Diantha said, returning his sexual advancement with her own, grinding her legs on his right leg, looking up at the tall boy the a seductive look in her eyes and a lick of her lips. "Come on, let's get out of here, lover boy." Diantha said, gently pulling Ash by his shirt, then turning to leave professionally as soon as staff members were in their presence. As the duo stepped back into the awaiting limo, the doors now shutting behind them, the actress spoke up once again. "I got a room booked at the Hotel Richissime. We'll get to enjoy ourselves there in private, you sexy stud." Diantha said with a sultry tone. Hoping to get some foreplay in before hand, Diantha pounced on her date, entering a passioning kiss with him. As the two laid down on the back seat, Ash got a fire grip on the actress' ass, with her giving a slutty moan of approval. He then began to pull up the skirt on her dress, exposing her pure white panties. While Ash continued to play with her firm butt cheeks, Diantha began to hump him, further stimulating each other's pleasure.

Upon the realization that he made her his play thing, Ash knew his newest plaything was only halfway seduced. While he now had the champ wrapped around his finger, Ash needed to figure a way to get her fully into his harem and accept her life as his slave and play thing, having sex with her soon to be slave sisters upon his command. As the duo was driving to the Hotel, Serena and Bonnie finally made it back to Ash's own room after taking a long detour by foot. As the duo closed the door, locking it behind them, Alexa looked onto the new girl's body, licking her lips in desire. Serena then pinned Bonnie to the bed, preparing to have her fun with their newest slave sister before her Master arrived.

**Author's Note: **I'm incredibly sorry for the mistake I made posting the original Chapter 14 page. I had no idea that the thing I submitted was a bugged and glitchy mess. I have no idea what could have happened, but now Hopefully this chapter has been fixed. A few small lines of dialogue were lost, but I hope you enjoy this chapter all the same! I endeavor to make sure something like this never happens to any other Chapters I make from here on out. Thank you to all who brought this to my attention, and I hope you are all satisfied with this Chapter. For extra incentive for your reading pleasure, I'm going to make Chapter 15 as exciting and long as I can within reason. Hope you all can forgive this mistake, and I thank you for reading.


	15. A Night To Remember

"Serena, I'm ready. Take me now..!" Bonnie pleaded, completely helpless due to Serena trapping the girl beneath her. "You used the wrong word there slave. I'm Serena to you in public only. Whenever we're alone from now on, you'll call me your Mistress." Serena said, correcting her blonde friend. "Yes Mistress, I understand. Please take me now, give me my release, I beg you!" Bonnie replied, completely servile to the dominant woman. Without a need for her to beg twice, Serena jumped into action. Her hands moved from her captive slave sister to her shirt. As she peeled off the shirt quickly, the teenager gasped at her speed, now realizing that she now only had her tight brown pants and her underwear keeping her body back from its desires.

Seeing that Bonnie was enjoying just laying there and letting her take command, Serena undid the blonde girl's bra, revealing moderately sized c cup breasts Bonnie had concealed. "Wow, these are amazing." Serena said in wonder, feeling how firm and soft they were, flicking Bonnie's nipples while doing so. "Oh, but your body's so much sexier than mine, Mistress. I could never compete with you." Bonnie said, hoping her flattering would win her his Mistress' action.

Seeing how much in need her virgin friend was to feel a climax, Serena continued her foreplay, hoping to get more emotions from her. Serena took Bonnie's right breast into her mouth while she continued to massage the other with her right hand, while her left one traced down Bonnie's body to feel her ass through her pants. As Bonnie moaned from the attention she was getting, Serena picked up her speed, now using her tongue to circle around her friend's sensitive nipples.

After a while, Serena's assault on Bonnie's breast ended, with Serena taking a moment to stop the action. "What's wrong Mistress?" Bonnie asked her very effective friend. "I just want to get these things off, they're in the way." Serena responded, signaling to her pants. Without even hesitating, Bonnie helped Serena take them off, exposing her soaked panties below. After dealing with the underwear, Serena saw a beautiful sight. Bonnie's pussy looked divine. Even though it was smaller than Korrina's, Bonnie had a very tantalizing camel toe, its lips low lubricated by Bonnie's own wetness.

After Serena sat there on the bed for a while, licking her lips at the tight dripping cunt, she finally spoke up. "Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." she said, setting her slave sister's back to rest on the head board, now having enough room to bend over on her knees and dip her head into Bonnie's virgin snatch. Serena wasted no time diving into Bonnie, her lips teasing the blonde's entrance with her tongue, running circles around it and slightly into it, never going in fully. She wanted to tease her sister a little more, get her to beg and plead for her climax.

As Serena worked her magic on Bonnie's dripping snatch, the blonde let out more and more moans, each one being more intense than the last. With that, Serena brought her tongue into her friend's pussy, Bonnie's hips flexing upwards as a result. "Oh… Fuck…" Bonnie gasped, her hand reaching back and wringing the pillows with an iron grip. She was in heaven, and the fact her first time and second time would be with people she knew and loved for years was the best part. She wanted to be their servile sex pet forever.

Serena's tongue continued to wiggle inside Bonnie for a while, but after a brief period of time, the teenager's climax was upon her. "Sern- I mean Mistress. I'm gonna cum!" Bonnie said, squeaking from the joy she felt. Serena acknowledged her new servant's voice, picking up the pace inside her. After Serena sped up, Bonnie couldn't handle it anymore. As a wave of cum sprayed onto Serena's face and in her mouth, Bonnie let out an orgasmic cry, her needs finally being met.

"That…felt…amazing…" Bonnie said through pants of bliss as her sight and mind return to normal. "I've always done this on my own while thinking of you two, but I never knew the act itself was this amazing!" she added, admitting to shamelessly masturbating, her thoughts always on Ash and Serena when she did so. "If you liked this, then wait until Master comes along. You'll be howling from the pleasure." Serena said with a wink and a kiss. "Now it's your turn. Come here.".

As Serena commanded this, she turned her body around, placing her own soaking entrance just above Bonnie's face, pinning Bonnie's arms with her legs. "You want this pussy, you'll need to beg for it. Worship it and me, and you'll be gifted with the opportunity to eat me out." Serena commanded, jiggling her hips tantalizingly.

"Mistress, please I beg you. Let me worship your divine body! Please give me the pleasure of serving you and your body! I'll do anything you and my Master command of me!" Bonnie cried, pleading for her Mistress go give her the gift she held just beyond her reach. "Well, ok. I think you've earned yourself a treat." Serena said, removing her legs from Bonnie, resting her dripping cunt even closer to Bonnie.

In an instant, Bonnie rushed to please her Mistress, grabbing her ass and bringing her even closer to the point Serena was now sitting on the teenager's face. As Bonnie's sexual moans were muffled by Serena's crotch, the honey blonde girl turned her attention to Bonnie's soaked entrance again. Serena leaned down to taste Bonnie's sweet and savory cum once more, except she had a different course of action this time around.

Serena would take three fingers and insert them into Bonnie, pumping her in and out, only to remove the fingers and use her tongue to tease the teenager's lips. Serena then let out a gasp of pleasure, looking over her back to her her servant, happily eating out her treat with her eyes closed in lust. As it turned out, Bonnie was quite proficient with her tongue, teasing the entrance to Serena, only to plunge in and wriggle it around, while as the same time teasing it with a finger or time from time to time, that was unless if Bonnie's hands weren't spanking away at Serena's ass.

Noting the effectiveness of her servant, Serena picked up the pace, desperately trying to get Bonnie to cum before her. However, this was pointless as mere moments after, Serena couldn't help but cry out from the pleasure, burying her face in between Bonnie's legs just so her large cries couldn't be picked up by anyone outside the room. Bonnie was elated to see her Mistress' desires being met, her confirmation being a wave of cum, splashing Bonnie's face.

After Bonnie attained her second climax a brief moment after, the two broke off from their 69 position. Serena turned to give thanks to her slave, only to be aroused by Bonnie giving her a seductive look as she licked her Mistress's juices off her face. "Mmm, Master is gonna love you, my little pet." Serena added with a sly glance and tone. "In fact, I already enjoy you more than most of the other slave girls. From this point on, you'll be my preferred sex slave to have my way with." she added, giving the blonde girl an erotic kiss, letting Bonnie taste her own fluids.

"I really do hope my new Master will enjoy my body. I've been dreaming of him for years." Bonnie said wistfully. "I can't wait for him to take me!" she added excitedly. "Well, why don't you lay down and _enjoy_ yourself until then? Alexa and I can put on a show for you." Serena said slyly, turning to the back of the room where the naked form of Alexa was sitting. She was watching the girls the whole time, touching herself as she did. "I'm ready my Mistress." Alexa called seductively. With that, Alexa mounted the bed as Serena commanded her to. As she bent over having her ass and pussy stick up in the air, begging to be fucked, Serena reached into her luggage bag and pulled out a strap on.

With the two of them beginning to get down to _business_, Ash was leading Diantha through the lobby and to the elevators. Ash, hoping he could lull Diantha back to his own room, pushed the button that led to his room's floor. The two of them could barely resist each other now, as evidenced by how immediately after the doors to the elevator closed, Ash pinned Diantha to the wall, engaged in furious action with their mouths, their tongues dancing around each other.

While the two got off the elevator, Diantha saw through her hazed, sex craving mind that this floor wasn't the one her suite was on. She was too horny to care however, as the one thing in her mind was to just have the time of her life with the young man who accompanied her. As Ash knocked on the door, Diantha began to realize someone was inside. She blushed and got nervous at the idea that her date was gonna give her her first time with something as kinky as getting involved with their sexy time.

A brief pause kept tension in the air, but then suddenly, Bonnie's naked form answered the door. "Oh hello, Master. And who might you have brought to us?" Bonnie greeted and asked her owner seductively, leaning in the doorway. Upon seeing a naked teenage girl resting in Ash's room, Diantha slightly backed up, only for Ash and Bonnie to ease her into the room.

Locking the door behind him, Ash continued leading his soon to be slave into the room, looking to Bonnie and smiling in satisfaction. "Well, its nice to know that Serena convinced you to join us." Ash said, a sly smile still showing on his face. "Well, it didn't take much convincing. I've been hoping you and Serena would take me someday." Bonnie said with a smile, giving her friend a slap on the ass.

The trio turned the corner into the bedroom, causing Diantha to blush even more, seeing that Alexa was mounting Serena's strap on, bouncing up and down in joy, her sheer ecstasy making her mouth form to make some sexual moans, only for no sound to come out of her mouth. Right at that moment, Alexa came all over the sex toy, growing tired from the wild ride she had. The two then came to realization that someone was watching them, turning to view their newest slave with a smile and a lick of their lips in desire.

"Oh, I see you were busy, Master." Serena snickered deviously. "As you can see, I've convinced Bonnie here to be our loyal little fuck toy. She's amazing in bed, Master. Believe me I know." she added on, beckoning the teenager to sit next to her. "What is going on? What's with these women and this girl?" Diantha asked, questioning what Ash possibly had in mind for her.

"They are my loyal sex slaves. They will pleasure me and their fellow slave sisters, knowing that it pleases me." Ash said, answering to champ's questions, hoping to bring her fully under her power. "Wow, you must have quite the charm then, but what are they doing here? I wanted you to fuck my brains out, but not with these people starring at us!" Dinatha said, embarrassed.

"You don't like girls as well as guys?" Ash asked. "No, and I never will!" Diantha firmly said. "Maybe I can help you with that. Serena, bring me the mind stone." Ash said, holding out his hand for his favorite slave to hand him the box. Before Diantha could protest or question anything else, Ash took the mind stone from its casing, casting its light on Diantha, its hypnotic trance taking hold of her.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked perplexingly, her mind unaffected by the light due to the stone sensing her commitment to her Master already. "This is my mind stone. While there are some girls I can convince to join my little harem, other's need another type of _convincing_ beforehand."

"She looks so fucking hot, just standing there obediently." Bonnie said, her chest now pressed on her Master's back, arms wrapped around him. "Alright Diantha, listen up. From this point on, your money, mind, and body belong to me. You are my little plaything that I use to sexually relieve myself in whenever I need to. You serve me faithfully and without falter, and you will obey every command I give you." Ash said, listing his orders to his newest living sex toy.

"You also love the company of women as much as my own, and you will enjoy having sex with them, knowing it pleases me. You will realize what changes I made to you, and you will be proud that I converted you into my little fuck slave. Upon the snap of my fingers, you will awaken and accept your new life by my side. Do you understand?" Ash asked, finishing his demands for the newest slave.

Diantha's head simply nodded in approve, and with the snap of her Master's fingers, she awoke, horny and ready for action. "Well, maybe I was wrong about not liking women. If you want me to be bi, I'm down for it Master." Diantha said, grinding her body against her owner. "Well if that's the case, lay down, I'm taking both you girls together." Ash said, reaching for Bonnie and planting a kiss on her mouth.

"Oh, I can't wait for this…" Bonnie said with a sultry voice, hoping her sexy talk would help add to the foreplay. Diantha was then commanded to strip down and lay on her back while Bonnie positioned herself about the woman, her legs spread and her body ready to be claimed. Diantha's body perfectly complimented Bonnie's; her aged, yet still attractive features opposing the teenager's supple and delectable young and equally desirable body. Ash licked his lips, wondering which one he'd take first.

"Please Master. Use me for your pleasure first. Mistress has told me how great you are, so please give me your gift!" Bonnie pleaded, giving her ass a seductive shake to entice her Master. "No Master, use me." Diantha said. "You want someone with experience for what you desire." she finished, hoping her words won her Master's favor. Ash considered who'd he'd claim first, but after a while, he simply decided her couldn't resists the teenage body that lay bent over before him, her snatch begging to be fucked.

"With pleasure, my sweet Bonnie." Ash said with a grin, grabbing her waist, preparing for his assault. As Ash slowly hilted his massive erect member in her sweet, tight virgin pussy, Bonnie let out a large moan, thoroughly being captivated by her new Master's size already. "Oh my god, that feels good..." Bonnie said, blushing madly from his action. "Why don't you give me some sugar, honey?" Diantha said to the blonde girl above her.

Without a hesitation, Bonnie moved to kiss her matured slave sister, their moans echoing in each other's mouths. After a while, Diantha turned her attention to Bonnie's breasts, alternating between flicking her tits with her tongue or simply pinched them, getting a squeal from the girl. "Oh my god, you're so fucking hot Diantha!" Bonnie gasped, her compliment being noted. "You're not so bad yourself you know." Diantha replied. "You know, before Master took me, I never thought of sleeping with girls. But now under his amazing control, I can't stop thinking about how sexy you all are. It feels so liberating!" the actress shared, looking at the end of the room to the other girls scissoring each other, Alexa desperate to keep her head cam centered and recording Ash's threesome.

"So, how does it feel Diantha? Having a hardcore three way with a sexy and well endowed man and well shaped and desirable woman several years younger than you? This reporter has to get her scoop." Alexa said with a seductive tone in her voice. "Well, you know, I always liked younger men, but this is even better. I get to have fun with both sides now." the champion gasped, feeling Bonnie's hand had moved to her dripping cunt.

Even though she was in her mid 30's, Diantha's body was like a temple. Her pussy was still incredibly tight, a feature of her slave sister's body that Bonnie just discovered. The blonde teen continued her onslaught on Dinatha's crotch, getting a moan of pleasure from the actress as she did so. After a moment of thrusting in and out of Bonnie's tight pussy, its dripping wet walls within tightening around his member, Ash began to realize he was close.

"Bonnie, get ready, I'm gonna so something really dirty." Ash said, slowly pulling out of her entrance, making the teen cry out in ecstasy from the motion. Bonnie then turned around to see what he meant, only to see he was positioning his giant member towards her asshole, ready to fuck her other orifice. "Please go ahead Master. Don't worry, I go deep and clean in there often. Helps me get off when I put something in there too." she added, her last few words trying to give him the go ahead to his idea.

With that acknowledgement, Ash took his throbbing giant phallus and slowly jammed it into her. "Oh my fucking god, you're so good at this. I hope you use my body often." Bonnie said, her mouth gapping open and her tongue sticking out from the pleasure. After a few more thrusts, Ash felt his orgasm. "Bonnie, I'm cuming!" Ash shouted through the own amazing pleasures he currently felt. "Go wherever you want Master. I'm fine with it!" Bonnie cried out in response, feeling her own orgasm coming on.

"Are you getting all this sexy shit?" Serena said through her moans, still scissoring her reporter sex slave. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world. It's almost like Diantha's in a _different_ kind of film." Alexa snickered through her own sexual moans. And just like that, Ash's climax hit him. While he went off inside Bonnie's hole, he pulled out, his cock perfectly clean, despite the area he sheathed himself in a mere moment ago. As the rest of his semen sprayed all over Bonnie's back like a spider web, Bonnie's own orgasm from getting her ass fucked came, a flood of love juice spraying all over Dinatha's own body.

Exhausted from both her time with her Mistress and now her Master, Bonnie rolled off her female sex partner, laying down on the far end of the bed. Ash then turned his attention to his other sex partner, sensing the lust and cravings for him in the actress' sex crazed eyes. "You must be dying for me to have you." Ash said, teasing the brunette by sliding the tip of his massive member along her folds.

"Like you wouldn't believe Master." Diantha moaned, glad that she finally had a man she would let have her. With a mighty thrust, Ash plunged into the champion balls deep, Diantha giving a gasp of satisfaction. "Holy shit..! Your cock is so big Master. It feels so good inside me…" Diantha said through pauses to moan.

"If you think this is good, you'll love what comes next." Ash said with a grin. Ash the raven haired boy said this, his massive strength housed the champion up, his arms wrapping around her back. With his core strength, he picked the fully grown woman off of the bed, hoisting her as he stood on the floor upright. "You ready for this?" Ash asked his slave, running his hands down to grip her ass. "More than ever, my king." the champion moaned back.

Upon his motion to do so, Diantha wrapped her arms over her sex partner's shoulders, getting a good firm hold of his upper body as her legs wrapped around the back. Now firmly locked in place, Ash began his movements. Diantha bounced up and down and up and down with every thrust Ash made upward. Upon giving her ass a firm squeeze and a spank, Diantha's mouth darted for Ash's own locking the duo in a passionate kiss. While this incredible sexual act was going down, Alexa and Serena finally broke off of each other, their cum decorating each other's pussies and crotches from the climax that was muffled by Ash's own partner's screams and moans of joy.

"This is so fucking hot. I'm gonna save this little movie here and give the copies to all our other slave sisters. They're gonna be so jealous of the new girls when they get this in their mail, they'll be just dying to get back home!" Alexa said, licking her lips at the thought of taunting the other girls who were still maintaining their public lives at the moment. "That sounds like a good idea." Serena snickered. "They'll be so starved for sex that by the time they come home, we'll be having the greatest orgy we could ever dream of!" she added, wistfully thinking of how great it would feel to have all the slave sisters and her Master all at once.

As the two slave sister's pondered the thought, Diantha finally felt her time coming close. "I can hold it for much longer Master, I'm gonna cum!" the actress said through her peeps and squeaks. "Then go ahead my slave. Experience the joys of being my little fuck toy." Ash said through an devilish smile, glad of how well he'd broken in so many girls in a matter of a few short days. And with that command given to her, Diantha finally gave into herself, her inside walls clamping down on Ash as a torrent of cum washed over their crotches.

Feeling his time was up again, Ash took his newest toy and laid her on the bed, placing her back on her back. Just before his climax, Ash pulled out, releasing a shot of his seed that now caked Diantha's toned and sexy stomach. Diantha breathed a sigh of relief, relishing in the feelings she had. No other man or toy was able to give her this kind of feeling. After realizing how great this felt, Diantha knew it was a great choice to live as her Master's slave, forever and ever.

"Alright girls, clean yourselves up. We've had plenty of fun for tonight, so let's just get some rest and plan out our morning duties for tomorrow. "Aww, and we were just waiting on our turn…" Alexa and Serena pouted in unison. "Don't worry girls, we'll have plenty of time when we return home with out newest subjects." Ash said, turning his head to look at the now sleeping and used up bodies of Bonnie and Diantha, their pleasure being so great to the point they passed out from the experience.

"Hey Master, I hope you don't mind, but I filmed you claiming those other two girls there. Any chance you'd want me to send the tape to the others and starve them for your sex?" Alexa offered. "Sure go ahead, my sweet little fuck toy." Ash said, taking Alexa's chin into his hand, reaching over to kiss her as he did so. "In fact, I can use their sexual tension to my benefit. They'll be like putty in my hand. Well, even more so I should say." Ash added sarcastically, getting a giggle from his two servants.

Ash then proceeded to lay down in the largest of the two beds, so his other two slaves could accompany him in bed. With his now asleep harem surrounding him in the sheets, Ash began to ponder how he was so successful. While the series of events that occurred today wasn't nearly what he had in mind for the day, he was happy none the less. As he went to sleep, he pondered on how he could make up for the date he promised Serena.


	16. Some Time With Bonnie

With the sun light leaking into the hotel window, Ash woke up, his member still sore from the fun he had with his girls. As he began to get up, he noticed all four of his slaves were still wrapped around his body. Gently pushing Serena and Bonnie off his chest, Ash got up, putting on his clothes for the day.

"Mmm, good morning Master." Serena said drowsily. "I hope our bodies were satisfying enough for your use." Bonnie said, touching her sexy body slowly to seduce her owner.

"Wow, I should have had to happen to me long ago." Dinatha said, her body still sore from the ass pounding she received. "Alright my slaves, time to get dressed. We got a days work ahead of us and Diantha needs to get back to doing her daily activities. Can't have anyone wondering where you've been, now can we?" Ash asked, implying the enslaved actress should get moving fast.

"Right away my Master." Diantha replied instantly, cleaning herself up and making her way out the door with haste.

"So Master, do you have any plans for us later?" Alexa said, pressing her breasts into each other in hopes he'd take his slave up on her tit fuck. Ash however simply declined.

"Not at the moment, my pretty little playthings. First things first. I need to give Clemont the rest of the money for the teleporters. I'll just have to explain it to him how I got the money so quickly…" Ash said, pondering as he beckoned Bonnie to join him.

"Serena, you stay here with Alexa and keep each other occupied in the meantime. Bonnie and I will pay a visit to Prism Tower." Ash said, giving the two an affirmative look. As the two girls leapt in joy, smashing their mouths into their tender pussies, Ash waited for Bonnie to get cleaned and dressed, leading them out the door and shutting it before the two's moans of ecstasy filled the hallway.

As the two left the lobby, Bonnie pressed herself up against her owner, smiling at him with love and passion in her eyes. The two began making their way to Prism Tower when Ash all of the sudden dragged Bonnie into an quiet alley way, pinning her against the brick wall that lined it.

"So what exactly made you want to be my slave?" Ash asked the girl, inquiring how Serena could have possibly made Bonnie his loyal servant without the mind stone's power.

"Simple, I just admire you and Serena, Master. I've always looked up to you both and found you incredibly attractive. I want to strive to be like you, yet serve you now as your loyal sex toy." Bonnie said quietly under her breath, pressing a kiss upon the young man's mouth.

"So where were you going after you had your fill of Lumiose?" Ash asked, returning the steamy kiss with his own, Bonnie's legs now crossed behind her Master as he kept her pinned.

"I was thinking of going to Kanto, but now that you're here, we can head out together. I heard from Serena you have this amazing mansion as well. Can I please stay with you when I'm there Master. I'll be sure to tend to your needs like a good girl." Bonnie begged, hoping her dominator would honor her request.

"Bonnie I wouldn't have it any other way." Ash said, taking her further into the alley so no pedestrians could interrupt what happened next. "Before we get to Prism Tower, I want to use you, my beautiful cock puppet." Ash said dastardly, turning Bonnie's body around and pulling down her pants to show off her magnificent fuck holes.

"Please Master, I'll be a good girl, just give me your massive cock. I'll be your little slut forever if it meant you'd give me the pleasures I felt last night." Bonnie pleaded, her cheeks now flushed red due to her excitement.

"Let me just make sure your howls and moans for my dick don't get us in trouble." Ash said seductively, putting her hand over her mouth.

"I'm gonna be rough, so get ready for me, my little slave. the young man continued, poising his now exposed member towards he ass hole.

"Mmm…" Bonnie moaned, muffled by her Master's hand. She liked that the boy was gonna be rougher with her.

Wasting no time, Ash trusted his member into her ass, Bonnie's pleasure beginning to take root. As she began to moan into her owner's hand, Ash continued to pump her.

"My god, is your ass tight Bonnie. I can see great things in your future if you continue to be my slave. I'll even teach you my ways on being the best Pokemon Trainer out there.

"Yes, please my Master, teach me your ways. In return, I'll be your sexy little cock puppet. Keep fucking whatever hole you want to. My body is your plaything." the blonde teenager moans into her lover's hand.

It didn't take long before Bonnie's sexy hole drove Ash mad. He bit down onto Bonnie's neck a little rougher than he intended, all so he could muffle his own moans as his load filled Bonnie's ass. Still not minding how rough he was, Bonnie cried into his hand in joy, her own climax leading to her fluids caking her thighs and the ground beneath them.

As their lust began to die down, Ash removed himself from Bonnie, gasping at how great she was.

"My god, Bonnie. Your ass was just made for sex! I love how tight you are!" Ash said through pants.

"I'm glad you like my body Master. In fact, you can use that hole whenever you like. Truth be told, I've always been into more rough stuff. I hope we can explore that sexual avenue together, so long as you're ok with it." Bonnie said, licking her fluids off her hand, dipping it in and out of her enticing pussy to get some of her cum.

After bringer her hand to Ash to allow him a taste, he licked it off in glee.

"You taste so sweet my little slave." Ash said "Come on, we'd better make it back to the gym. We can't have your brother getting worried about you."

"Sure thing Master." Bonnie said happily, putting her clothes back on slowly to entice her owner.

"Oh and another thing. Just call me Ash like you normally do when were in public. Especially around your brother." Ash said, emphasizing the second part.

"No problem _Ash_." Bonnie giggled, sad that she couldn't express her devotion to her dominator in public, but enjoyed the idea of their hidden love for each other, thinking of it as a game.

Just as the two made their way out the alley, Ash gave his willing slave a good hearty spank, getting a hum of sexual approval from his mate. The two continued back to the Lumiose Gym, going through the double doors, up the elevator and into Clemont's workshop.

"Hey big bro, I'm back!" Bonnie said with a cheerful hum.

"You're back? You were gone for almost a whole day, what were you doing?!" Clemont began to ask, still as worried for his little sister as always.

"Don't worry, I was with Ash and Serena the whole day. Spent the night with them too!" Bonnie continued to have a pleasant hum, her brother not knowing of how sexually active she was in the last 12 hours.

"Hey, sorry to make you worry man." Ash said, giving his friend a handshake.

"No it's fine. It turns out I wasn't able to join you guys after all. I've been studying these here teleporter schematics ever since you gave them to me. They seem so convenient and out of this world! I should be able to make the first half of your requested amount with about a weeks worth of time." Clemont said, his scientific nature causing him to ramble on and on about how he appreciated the kind of tech his friend offered to him.

"Actually Clemont, I came back to pay for the other half." Ash said, pulling out his phone to wiring Diantha's account funds to his friend.

Looking at his screen, Clemont was in shock. "Ash, where on earth did you get all this money overnight from?!"

"I called in a favor to Diantha. She said she'd hook me up with money no problem." Ash added, not giving his friend the whole truth that in reality, he made the Kalos Champion his slave bitch.

"Well if you say so…" Clemont said reluctantly. The blonde young man was so jealous that Ash was just able to walk up to the beautiful Kalos Champ and just ask for a large sum of money like it was a matter of fact.

"I'll get started on these as soon as possible." Clemont said, getting back to his computer to analyze his data.

As he said this, Bonnie slightly tugged at Ash's arm, beckoning him to her room. Shutting the door behind them, Bonnie pounded on Ash, making out with him on the spot. Welcoming this bold move by his slave, Ash returned the motion, his tongue entering Bonnie's mouth.

As the two broke off a moment later, Ash looked at Bonnie to speak a few words.

"Oh, I love how bold and adventurous you are. That gives me plenty of ideas for what I should do to your body next." Ash said mischievously.

"Oh, I have a few ideas myself, my sexy Master." Bonnie teased. As she knelt down to grab something on her closet floor, she wiggled her ass for her Master's viewing pleasure, knowing he was watching with a look of sexual hunger in his eyes.

Her ass was magnificent. Hell, her whole body was made to be fucked. Ash stared at Bonnie's ass cheeks in desire. He wanted to fuck her glorious tight hole once more, but he knew if he tried to do it here, he risked Clemont finding out about his sister's devotion to him.

After she found what she needed, Bonnie got up, flashing some sex toys at her Master. A riding crop, a pair of handcuffs and a ball cup gag.

"Wow Bonnie, I knew you liked it rough, I just didn't know this rough." Ash said, a breath of excitement leaking from his mouth.

"Since we're going to Kanto together, I figured I'd bring my toys with me. Maybe these can give you some ideas on what we should do together." Bonnie said with a wink, using the riding crop in her hand to slap her ass.

As the blonde teen moaned softly to get her Master's attention, Clemont began to call down the hall. Swiftly putting the toys in her luggage, Bonnie led Ash out the door and back into the workshop.

"Alright there you are Ash. I just got some of those special parts ordered for those teleporters. If I judge progress on my schedule, I should have these ready for you soon." the young gym leader said.

"Glad to hear it man." Ash said, locking his friend's hand in a firm handshake.

"Hey big bro, I decided I was gonna go with Ash and Serena back to Kanto. I'm gonna trying taking on the gyms there!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"All right Bonnie, just be safe." Clemont said, hugging his little sister.

"Don't worry big bro, Ash offered to keep me at his place while I'm there. I couldn't be safer. the sexy blonde teen added, her mind truly focusing on what kind of sexual acts her Master would do to her.

"Make sure you keep her safe. Clemont said firmly.

"Don't worry man, I will. Thanks for the help, and we'll call you when we get there." Ash said, waving goodbye to his friend as he walked to the elevator.

As the doors shut behind them, Ash stuck one of his hands down Bonnie's pants. Gasping at the gesture, Bonnie looked over her shoulder, kissing the man who was pressing against her back as he played with her.

As the doors opened and the two left the gym, Bonnie smiled to herself, knowing she made the right decision to be that sexy man's plaything.

Biting her lip in desire, the two walked back to the hotel. Upon opening the doors, they found Serena and Alexa still going down on each other, their sexual stamina knowing no end.

"Alright girls, clean up. We're going back to Kanto today." Ash commanded.

"Aww, but what about our date?" Serena asked with a slight pout.

"Don't worry, my precious sex toy, I'll make it up to you at some point." Ash said, caressing the naked babe's cheek.

As Ash's harem got cleaned up, dressed and ready to head back to the airport, Ash smiling as Bonnie, a smile that was reciprocated back. They knew just how much fun they'd have with each other when they got home.

The group then boarded their plane. Its next stop: Saffron City Airport. After hearing of their destination, Ash smiled, hoping he could introduce Bonnie to one of his other slaves in a friendly slave on slave gym battle.

**Author's Note (03-16-19):**

To my loyal readers, I must apologize on how late this rather short entry to my Fanfic was. I know how much you all love and appreciate my work, and I hope my current absence from this fanfic hasn't dissuaded that. I've been working on a couple other fanfics at the moment, and I'd greatly appreciate if you viewed them as well. Have no fear, I will continued working on the Hypno Harem, but for the moment, I want to lay the ground work for one of my more ambitious stories. If you wish to read more of my work, I have two more fanfics in the making. I will endeavor to sate your appetites for this fanfic, but I will do so now less frequently than I use to. I also will no longer be taking harem requests, as I only have room to add one more character, a character whom I've already chosen as well. I hope you all understand this, and I hope you continue to enjoy my work!


	17. A Steamy Hot Gym Battle

The harem then began to say goodbye to Kalos, now boarding their plane within the hour. Its next stop: Saffron City Airport. After getting confirmation of their destination, Ash smiled, hoping he could introduce Bonnie to one of his other slaves in a friendly slave on slave gym battle. Upon arriving in Kanto at the Saffron City Airport, Ash and his harem decided to pay a visit the the resident gym, and its incredibly sexy Leader. Upon entering the room, Ash and his slaves were greeted by a familiar tone.

"Oh Master! I've missed you!" Sabrina said, jumping into the arms of her lover. "I've been gone from your magnificent presence for what feels like an eternity! Please let we worship your body!"

"Of course Sabrina, but first I'd like you to meet one of your newest slave sisters. Bonnie, Sabrina. Sabrina, Bonnie." Ash said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sister. Might I ask how do you know our sexy Lord?" Sabrina asked the teenager, hugging her upon greeting.

"Well, he and I traveled around Kalos when we were younger. I've always looked up to him, hoping I can someday be as great as him. Now I live to serve him as his slave so that he may be satisfied." Bonnie replied. "So, you're the Saffron Gym leader huh? I was hoping the challenge the Kanto Gyms while I'm around. Want to battle?"

"Sure why not sister, but don't expect me to hold back. I don't want to look weak in front of my Master." Sabrina replied.

"Sounds great girls, but why don't we raise the stakes? Whoever wins this battle becomes my harem's third Mistress." Ash said.

Excited at the thought of control over her slave sisters, Sabrina jumped in joy.

"Oh Master, with such an offer like that, there's no way I'll lose!" The enthralled Gym Leader said, bouncing up in joy.

"Mmm sounds kinky. Not like I'lll want to lose, but with her as a Mistress, I could go either way." Bonnie teased.

The two then stood over at their sides of the field as Ash and his other two slaves watched on in anticipation. Serena, while she definitely loved Bonnie, she wanted her to lose and remain obedient to her. She wanted to keep her sex puppet to herself and Ash. Ash sat down in between Alexa and Serena, pulling out his massive cock to allow his two girls with him on the sidelines to enjoy him.

"Hey girls, whoever wins this bout also gets the pleasure of me fucking their brains out in front of your other slave sisters. Let that little incentive help you do better in this match!" Ash called to the girls, the two of whom were now looking at their Master's long shaft, licking their lips in desire and lust.

"Well, when he puts it like that, then I sure as hell ain't losing sister!" Bonnie said, fetching a Poke ball from her pouch.

"Oh, I'm not losing that kind of opportunity either!" Sabrina said, taking out a Poke ball in return.

"Go Malamar!" Bonnie cried, the Overturning Pokemon being released from its ball.

"Go Kadabra!" Sabrina said in return, calling out her own psychic Pokemon.

"It looks like Sabrina's quite as a disadvantage Master. Maybe Bonnie's got this in the bag." Alexa said only after taking her Master's balls out of her mouth with her slave sister took charge and took his whole phallus in his mouth.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'd know more than anyone that type advantage could mean nothing. We'll have to wait and see." Ash said through his moans. He then placed his hand on the back of Serena's head as she bobbed up and down. The simple touch made Serena absolutely wet, glad that her Dominator was being pleased by her efforts.

Looking back to the battle, Ash noticed Bonnie started her attack with no paused.

"Malamar, use consecutive night slashes and don't let up!" Bonnie said, the Dark Squid Pokemon throwing dark purple blades of energy at the opponent.

"Teleport, Kadabra!" Sabrina shouted, her partner dodging the blades just in time. "Now time for an offensive, Shadow Ball!"

As Kadabra threw the dark shadowy mass as the Dark/Psychic Pokemon, Bonnie retaliated.

"Malamar, use signal beam!" She shouted, her Pokemon firing off its attack in return, the moves colliding in the middle of the field.

As the collision of moves obscured Sabrina and Kadabra's vision, Bonnie didn't hesistate to call her next move.

"Now Malamar, Hypnosis!" Bonnie shouted as her Pokemon's body began to glow in response.

With the light shining through the smoke, Kadabra was brought under its influence, falling asleep instantly.

"Kadabra!" Sabrina gasped, realizing her Pokemon was as open for attack.

"Finish it off with a Night Slash!" Bonnie commanded, her Pokemon instantly obeying.

As the move connected with its target, Kadabra fell, and thus Bonnie was the winner. Jumping up and down in joy, hugging her Pokemon as she did, all the while Sabrina conceded defeat and recalled her own fainted battle partner.

"Looks like you won, my sexy slave sister." Sabrina said seductively. "Normally, I give trainers who beat me a gym badge and money, but I'm afraid I have no cash on me. Perhaps I could pay you another way?" She asked, pulling up her red skirt to reveal her more than adequate thighs.

Just as Bonnie smirked at the idea of violating her new slave, Ash approached the two before they could get into their heated moment.

"That was a magnificent battle, my slaves. As per out agreement, Bonnie you are to become this harem's third Mistress. You should be proud." Ash said with a smiling on his face, putting his hand on the teen's shoulder in acceptance.

"Also as per the agreement, the loser and my other two slaves have to watch on helplessly while I destroy your slave sister's body with my giant cock." Ash said, his phallus still out from the blowjob he received from the other two in the spectator booth.

"Go ahead and sit down with the other Sabrina. Pleasure yourselves to your Master and your newest Mistress." Ash commanded, Sabrina instantly obeying.

"You ready for another ride, my sexy fuck toy? Ash asked, caressing the blonde girl's soft, supple and irresistible ass.

"As if I'd passed up a chance to be destroyed by the likes of you!" Bonnie said happily, ripping her clothes off in sheer excitement. "Destroy me! Make me scream for your cock!"

Grabbing her ass with no intent on being gentle, Ash rammed his massive member into Bonnie's tight, soft, supple cunt. Screaming from how great he felt in her, Bonnie felt her body get thrusted forward and back, her Master now moving to hold her arms by the wrist.

"God, I love it when you are this aggressive! More, I need more! Call me a dirty slut! Spank my whore ass! Make me your cum dumpster!" Bonnie said, practically screaming at how great she was feeling.

Listening to their slave sister's deviant side, the girls on the sidelines began to please each other, with Serena cupping Alexa's right tit in her mouth while Serena sat on Sabrina's face, her slave sister moaning into her dripping wet pussy.

"My god Bonnie, but are you a sexy piece of meat! You're like a sex animal!" Ash said in a haze of lust, Bonnie's words setting off signals in his brain. He loved how submissive she was. He loved how sexy she was. Had it not been for Serena's ability to please him and cater to his needs beyond sex, Bonnie would have surely been Ash's favorite slave in no time.

"For you, I can be anything, Master. But right now, all I want to be is your cock sleeve. Fuck me anywhere, I can take it!" Bonnie said through her sex driven mind. Much like Ash, she was sexually depraved, but no longer. Now, she was little more than a sex fiend and a play thing for her Dominator and Master. She wouldn't trade this for the world. Just as she began to think how else she could spice up this encounter, Ash's most recent thrust pulled her from her thoughts, her body giving into her lover's powerful manhood.

"Oh fuck…" Bonnie gasped as a wave of cum was released from her.

As her pussy walls clamped around Ash's cock, he too moaned from the experience, letting loose his own torrent of semen right inside of Bonnie. Pulling out of her only after the fact, Ash gasped at the pleasure.

"Sorry about that Bonnie…" The raven haired man said, only for Bonnie to kiss him.

"Don't be. You can go anywhere you want. _Anywhere…_" Bonnie said, only for her to turn her ass hole to him, implying to him that he should claim her there again.

Forcing her to the ground in a Doggy Style position, Ash prepared himself to claim his slaves butt yet again, all to the tune of Bonnie's moans of satisfaction. Ash mounted his slave, going balls deep into her, getting a moan of satisfaction in return. As he slapped her ass and called her dirty names, the rest of the slave girls looked onwards, jealous of their sexy slave sister. As the changed positions with Serena and Sabrina now gang banging Alexa, spit-roasting her on two strap ons Serena brought with them for the Kalos trip.

Through their sex crazed minds, they were thinking that maybe they should have their Master call them dirty names too, so long as it meant he liked it. As they thought this, Ash was almost done drilling Bonnie, his throbbing cock pulsating inside her. Feeling a second wave coming on, Ash didn't bother to pull out, not like Bonnie would have wanted him to anyways. While the moans of everyone's orgasms echoed in the room, Serena's and Bonnie's were by far the loudest and most aggressive.

As the two howled in pleasure, Bonnie from getting fucked, and Serena getting fucked while watching her Master fuck her best friend, their waves of love nectar flowed from their pussies. As the two's violent, yet amazing orgasms dripped all over their thighs and legs, Ash came inside Bonnie, his whole load filling her up.

Now letting his sex slave rest, Ash removed his still excited member from Bonnie, letting her collapse fully on the floor, her body in a quivering hot mess. After being all used up, glad she was being used like the tool she was, Bonnie, rested her eyes, still panting from the ass pounding she received.

"Despite how hot you look all helpless and tired like that, I'll let you rest up, my little slave. It's a shame how your clothes tore up when you got as excited as you did." Ash said with concern in his voice, wondering how he'd smuggle his naked fuck toy out of the city and back home.

"Don't worry Master, I have a spare set of clothes she can use!" Serena called to her owner with pride, despite still reeling from her own sexual release.

"Splendid! Bring them over here, my little slave." Ash commanded with a teasing tone in his voice.

Happily doing as her owner commanded to, Serena brought her spare pair of clothes, a set of attire that not only fit Bonnie, but complimented her features well. Dressing up his slave, Ash looked in awe at how attractive she looked in her new clothes. Sporting a fetching black sports bra to show off her amazing C cup cleavage and her sexy and flexible midriff. For her bottom attire, she now wore a fantastically tight pair of ash grey yoga pants, a pair so nice and tight that her bubbly ass felt as if were about to burst right through it.

Smiling at how attractive his more recent catch was, Ash decided to bring his group back to the home. He'd paid for a special service that worked on projects 24 hours a day with a crew of construction Pokemon as well. After his time with Bonnie, Ash looked to his phone to say that his mansion renovations were almost complete.

"Alright girls, it's time to pack up now. Sabrina, I'll leave it up to you to clean yourself and this up before the next challenger comes." Ash said, waving goodbye to his psychic slave as he left the building.

"Of course, my Lord! Be sure to call me when you can!" Sabrina called back.

Just before the group left, Alexa approached her slave sister and handed her a copy of the tape she made the other night when Ash had his threesome with Diantha and Bonnie. Giving only but a wink and an erotic goodbye kiss to her slave sister, Alexa bolted out the door to catch up with her group.

As Ash exited the Saffron Gym, guys and gals alike looked at his group in awe, for they grew jealous at the sight of the attractive man and his attractive women accompanying him. Giving Serena and Bonnie some firm slaps and squeezes on their asses, the girls girls beside him hummed in approval, sticking their heads under his subserviently and endearingly. Ash once again smiled in pride, feeling he was king of the world with so many women at his beck and call. But Ash was not revealing in the past. He also looked to the future to see how to could make use of his girls in other ways.


	18. Past Enemy, Future Slave

After taking a cab back home, Ash and his entourage of sex slaves returned home to the mansion, where the few that had already seen Ash's home smiled, while the others were amazed at the residence.

"Home sweet home." Serena said, nestling her head on her Master's shoulder, while Bonnie showed off a more impressed side as she commented. "Wow, I didn't know you had such a big mansion, Master."

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it? I paid extra for the refurinishing crew to work overtime to get my 'adjustments' put in. Trust me, you'll love living here." Ash said, giving Bonnie's plump ass another firm squeeze, causing her to moan in pleasure and excitement, eager to get inside and make her way to the bedroom, or whatever room Ash decided to take and ravish her.

As the group of four took a step in, Alexa noticed a distant figure walking along the side of the road, crossing over the mansion's gate.

"Master, I think someone's here." Alexa whispered, pointing to the feminine figure in the distance as it moved closer to the side of the great house.

"Well let's have a look." Ash said, somewhat upset he had to deal with a distraction when instead he could be spending his time in the midst of pleasuring his slutty servants.

As Ash and his obedient sex toys got down, trailing their target carefully, they noticed the figure was trying to pick the lock to the door on the side. Getting a closer look at the suspect, Ash took notice that it was a woman. She looked incredibly attractive, with long, slender thighs that complimented her equally as impressive bust size, which, from Ash's view, was a very modest double D-cup size.

Getting closer to the woman, Ash began to notice her long, sleak magenta coloured hair, her locks doing down past her shoulders and almost down to her waist. As the features of the woman became more apparent to him, Ash realized who this was. It was none other than Jessie from Team Rocket, and she was looking quite appetizing to the young man. Biting his lip in anticipation, Ash began to speak up, hoping he could seduce the attractive woman to be his sex tool, one way or another.

"Hey there, Jessie." Ash said, startling the thief, where she turned to face Ash and his slaves.

"If you wanted to come in, you could have just knocked." Serena pointed out, smiling slyly upon realizing what her Master's plans were with the woman.

"Twerp?! What are you doing here?! This is your house?" Jessie said in astonishment. She had been casing the place the other day and was hoping to raid it on account of it being barren of people and guessing it to be holding a fair amount of valuables, she however didn't expect her former nemesis would be the one residing there.

And at seeing Ash, though Jessie was silent about it, but she had to admit he had grown up and was quite handsome, where a small blush appeared on her face, which Alexa noticed and made her grin.

"I think our old enemy has the hots for you, Master." She teased, continuing to make Jessie blush.

"What? No!" Jessie tried to refuse, despite her obvious look of embarrassment and attraction.

"So, what has you all the way out here in Pallet Town, Jessie? Where are the other two stooges?" Ash asked, teasing the magenta haired vixen even further.

"I left Team Rocket a long time ago, twerp. Just look at my outfit." Jessie replied, subconsciously doing a sexual twirl for Ash's viewing pleasure.

Jessie no longer doned the Team Rocket uniform, showing she left her past behind her. She now wore a loose, yet practical dress fashioned to match the color pattern of an Arbok.

"Seems we all have changed since we last met." Ash commented, reaching in his pocket and gaining a smirk as an idea came to his mind.

Thinking he was about to pull a fast one on her, Jessie tried to run, only to be captured by Ash sex slaves, where Alexa and Serena grabbed her by the arms, while Bonnie set her hands on Jessie's face, holding and restraining her.

Completely helpless to the situation, Jessie could only stand and watch as Ash took out a bright stone from his pocket.

"I think I have something that will help you." The raven haired man then as he withdrew the Mind Stone, bringing it up to her face and allowing Jessie to gaze upon it, captivating her as she fell under its power and left her vulnerable to Ash's commands. As her eyes glowed a rainbow hue to match the stone, Ash began to prepare issuing the woman commands.

"Now come inside so we can catch up." Ash instructed with some authority in his tone, smirking deviously as Jessie nodded her head, unable to resist her new Master and his words as she followed the raven haired man into his home, where the girls giggled, looking forward to what Ash had planned for the former Team Rocket member.

As Ash led his company of woman inside, he opened up a new door that led downstairs. While Ash continued edging his newest toy along, Jessie in her hazed mind was just able to make out her surroundings. It was a rather dark room, lit by a set of dim red lights, with a few odd contraptions decorations the room's walls and floor.

Upon her wrists being cuffed to a wall mounted fixture, Jessie's head turned, only for the light obscuring her vision to grow brighter upon gazing onto Ash's figure. In her mind, he was a blinding light, yet she couldn't look away. He was magnificent and perfect in every way.

She had to submit to him, she had to obey him.

And after Ash began issuing the standard programming he put in all his slaves, Ash snapped his fingers, bringing the new Jessie back to reality, with her new personality and lifestyle fully in form.

"Why hello there, my sexy Master." Jessie said with a foxy tone, struggling in her handcuffs, desperate to throw herself on her owner in order to serve him. "How may your newest, humble slave please you?"

"Oh, there are many things I want you to do for me, my little fuck toy." Ash teased the woman, caressing the side of her thighs through her Arbok dress, making her moan at his touch.

"For my first command, you're gonna let me use your body for my pleasure after all the grief you've cause me and my slaves in the past." Ash told Jessie, which made her smile and nod submissively.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my Master. Punish your servant, please!" Jessie begged, her womanhood now dripping wet from her dominator's presence, showing a clear wet patch in her dress.

With Jessie still bound to the wall, Ash took his hands and gripped her thighs, giving them a good squeeze as he pulled them towards his waist. And after giving Bonnie a command to remove his pants, the blonde teen happily agreed, rushing over to her Master to prepare him to claim his newest servant.

After giving Alexa and Serena a nod of approval, sensing what they wanted, the two women striped themselves of all their clothing, approaching Jessie and tearing at the top of her dress, exposing the magenta woman's plump breasts, her nipples standing erect from her stimulation.

"Ah, yet another one of my subjects without a bra. Don't worry, when you'll be living here the rest of your life, clothes won't be an issue for you, unless I command you to wear something sexy. Ash teased his newest toy. "I'll just have Serena patch this dress of yours' when I'm done with you."

"Of course, my Master. My body, mind and everything I own belongs to you anyways. You can leave this old thing in tatters if you so want to." Jessie moaned erotically as Alexa and Serena began to flick and lick at the magenta haired woman's soft breasts, starting in their pleasure upon the former member of Team Rocket, just before Bonnie assisted as she took hold of Jessie's panties, slid them down her legs and allowed Ash to see her exposed pussy.

"She's all ready for you, my Master." Bonnie declared with a lustful grin, eager to see her Master ravish Jessie with his huge member, to which Ash moved into position before the magenta haired woman, hilting his erect member into Jessie's now exposed pussy, Ash began pumping her body, keeping the lower half of her body aloft in his arms while she remained chained to the wall. With every thrust, Jessie felt more and more captivated by her new owner. Had she known the young man was so proficient at making her feel as good as she felt now, she would have made attempts to kidnap Ash rather than his Pikachu.

But all of this was in the past now, and Jessie wanted to get more into the moment. Fully giving into her Master's length, her moans of pleasure turned into howls, her seductive and erotic voice echoing in the dank room. As she did this, Bonnie began to feel more and more sexually flustered.

Seeing the sexy woman bound to the wall, completely helpless in her Master's arms made her grow horny to no end. Without any sign from Ash, Bonnie took initiative, jumping into the action as she placing herself behind Jessie's arched back, where Bonnie's own body was now pinned to the wall as well, before pulling down the skirt and pants Serena and Alexa wore respectively.

After exposing her fellow slave sister's moist pussies, Bonnie began to finger their insides, wriggling three of her fingers inside the two, which made Serena and Alexa moan in pleasure, but both kept their focus on Jessie, making sure their Master's new slave knew her place.

As the duo of woman felt Bonnie's advances, they moaned into Jessie's breasts, continuing to suckle them while they did so. And as all this happened, Jessie moaned at the experience, feeling her climax coming.

"Master, I'm gonna come..!" Jessie squeaked out in her state of sexual arousal.

"Don't worry, my slave, I'm about to as well." Ash replied with a groan in his voice, feeling his limit come on even faster what with the audible sexual bliss filling the chamber.

With a final grunt and thrust, Ash began to feel his limit, where a surge of semen began to exit his shaft, which he hastily removed his member from Jessie's dripping wet snatch, allowing his cum to decorate the magenta haired woman's stomach and breasts. As his load spurted out, his seed connected on Alexa's and Serena's faces, the act hastening their own climaxes.

As the two came in sync, Serena and Alexa, along with Jessie, covered the floor in their sweet nectar. Basking in the glory of him claimed slave, Ash stood back to revel in the hot mess of women strung out before him. While Alexa and Serena's legs gave out, causing them to drop to their knees in pleasure, while Jessie remained hoisted up by her handcuffs, her sexual high leaving her in a state of bliss that would continue for several minutes.

As Bonnie pulled out from behind her newest slave sister, she began to pout.

"Master, I haven't cum yet..!" She said slightly hurt, causing Ash to turn his attention to her, cup Bonnie's cheek and say. "Don't worry, I promise to make you feel good soon."

Smiling back at Ash, Bonnie was expecting him to take her, but was a little confused as she watched as her Master undid the cuffs around Jessie's arms, freeing her.

"I didn't say how I would make you feel good." Ash informed, smiling slyly as he eyed Jessie and commanded. "Jessie, be a good girl and lick Bonnie's pussy. Do not stop until she cums."

"Yes, my Master." Jessie said with a smile, getting on her hands and knees while her Mistress laid on her back before her, smiling after finding out what Ash had in mind.

As the magenta haired woman got into position, she took her hands to spread Bonnie's legs wide open. Basking in the beauty of the blonde female, Jessie didn't hesitate to bury her face in the teen's supple and wet pussy. lodging her tongue deep into Bonnie's entrance, where Bonnie began moaning in pure ecstasy, reveling in how great Jessie felt inside her.

"Oh fuck...!" Bonnie gasped in satisfaction, her hips buckling from the experience.

"So Bonnie, how does our newest slave fare in pleasing a woman?" Ash asked, further teasing Jessie.

"Oh, she's great. I can't wait till I meet some of the other girls and we can fuck her together." Bonnie said with a little seductive chuckle, wiggling her hips to further entice her subject.

"I think it's time I get back into the action." Ash suggested, taking his once again erect cock and positioning it right outside Jessie's ass.

"Oh, Master. Feel free to use that hole whenever you like. Think of it as my way of repaying you." Jessie said quickly, only breaking contact with Bonnie long enough to mouth her words to her owner, only to begin eating the blonde teen out once more.

Sliding his member into her other hole, Jessie gasped at how tight it felt. While Ash began to ram her from behind, Jessie felt Bonnie becoming more proactive on her end. Feeling like her climax was close, Bonnie quickly took Jessie's head into her hands and pushed her deeper into her pussy, ensuring she didn't stop no matter what.

"Slave, I'm gonna cum soon...!" Bonnie moaned to her slave sister, taking her new role as the third Mistress in stride.

"Mmph!" Jessie could only reply with her tongue deep inside the younger girl.

"I'm reaching my limit again too...!" Ash said between grunts, giving Jessie's ass the occasional slap between every other thrust.

And after several more minutes of pleasure, Bonnie's limit was upon her. Without warning, the blonde teen's orgasm rushed out like a waterfall. Whatever sexual fluids Jessie didn't catch in her mouth sprayed on the floor and Bonnie's crotch. As this happened, Ash's own seed fired off inside Jessie's rear, filling her up with her Master's gift.

Retracting himself from his slave, Ash took a moment to catch his breath, once again taking pride in his latest claim.

"Well now, after that little introduction to our little harem, how do you feel?" Ash asked with a smug smile on his face.

"I've never felt this good in my whole life. I never want to leave." Jessie said through pants of ecstasy after being all used up by her owner.

"Good, because I don't intend for you to not be my slave. With a body like yours', you were meant to belong to me." Ash replied with a snicker, before commanding his newly brainwashed slave. "But we can't have you just waiting around doing nothing. From here on out, you will be the main housemaid of my mansion. Any house chores that I need done, you will do without question."

"Of course, my Master..." Jessie said with a content smile.

"For now, I want to relax. Come with me upstairs, I wish to use your body for another purpose." Ash then said, enticing the woman even further.

Leading the group of women upstairs, Ash brought them to the living room and took a spot on the couch, where Ash kicked up his feet, suspending them midair.

"Slave/Jessie, sit before me and let me use your body." Ash commaded, beckoning his newest slave to be under them. Without hesitation, Jessie blissfully smiled as she positioned herself under her Master's legs, making her body as Ash's personal foot rest.

As she did this, Ash looked on with a smile as his other slaves to joined him, where Serena took to Ash's lap, while Bonnie and Alexa each sat on the sides of their beloved Master, enjoying the closeness of being with one another.

Relaxing with Serena, Bonnie and Alexa, Ash reached for the TV remote, turning on the plasma TV in order to tune in to the latest League occuring in the Sinnoh Region.

While Ash watched, Cynthia Battling a contender for the Champion spot, Ash and his sex slaves cheered the blonde woman on. But as they did this, Ash pondered to himself when he should call back him other slaves, desiring them and their bodies for more pleasure.

But for the moment, he simply wanted to watch a Pokemon Battle while basking in the afterglow of his pleasure with his current lovers.

**Author's Note 04-08-19:**

Hello my dear viewers. My humblest apologies for this late chapter in the hypo harem. I do hope that the wait was worth it. I took a small break from writing this fanfic in order to work on my other project. I hope that you all are satisfied by this chapter, as more steamy stuff is soon to come. I hope you enjoyed my fanfic so far!


	19. A Quick Update

My apologies dear readers. I've been unable to publish chapters for any of my fanfics due to complications with my computer for reasons that are too complicated to divulge any more info, as even I am still unaware of the full report. In these last rough two months, I understand that you may be wondering where I have been, but don't fret, as I will attempt to get back to writing later chapters whenever possible. This however may not be for a while, and as much I would like to continue my fanfics, I am currently unable to for the foreseeable future. I don't know if I can continue on a few weeks or a few months, but all I can confirm for you now is that there will be no fanfic chapters posted anytime soon. I thank you for your understanding and I am very grateful that you've enjoyed my work. I hope that my past chapters will hopefully keep you entertained for the foreseeable future.


End file.
